


Bomber's Moon

by vallennox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 二战, 飞行员
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 93,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 美国第八航空队飞行员x皇家空军飞行员





	1. Chapter 1

1.

俄克拉荷马州的纽维尔，是一个如此小的镇子，以至于孩子们的夏季自行车速度大赛都要分段进行，没人比查克更清楚这一点了，他是连续几年的冠军，直到他决定自己已经长大了，不屑于参加儿童游戏为止。

查克的全名是查尔斯·辛克莱，但没人这么叫他，连他的父母也不。“查尔斯·辛克莱”只有在他闯了大祸的时候用得上，比如三年前的冬天他差点把隔壁戈尔丁先生的农仓烧成平地的时候，又比如上个礼拜他用石子打了教区牧师后脑勺的时候。查克本人申辩这纯属意外，他想打的是圣坛后面墙上的一只谁都没看见的蜘蛛。大家都知道查克和牧师的过节由来已久，而且自此之后查克再也没有出现在教堂里，牧师对此发表了一次怒气冲冲的布道，把六岁的妹妹吓得大哭，担心查克的灵魂将会在地狱的火坑里永远焚烧，并且没有甜点可以吃。

1939年夏天查克拿到了高中毕业证，这张文凭在当时的小镇上十分罕见，因为一大半学生高中一年级就辍学工作，高二再走一半，到了最后一年，课室里就只剩寥寥几个人了。查克原本也打算辍学，因为老爸在烟草田里扭伤了腰，整整一个月无法工作，而镇上的唯一一家杂货店也不让辛克莱家继续赊账了。幸而前一年夏天查克在伐木场打工时多攒了一点钱，只把一半交给了妈妈，其余都藏在工具棚里，再加上在镇上东奔西跑帮人修剪树篱得来的几张皱巴巴的钞票，正好够他读完最后一年。“青蛙人”抓着这件事说了好久，无法相信有人会把货真价实的钞票浪费在学校里。“青蛙人”名叫比利，住在路对面，和查克自小相识，因为常常打嗝而得到了这个绰号。比利自己早早离开了学校，到三十分钟车程外的轴承工厂打工，梦想着搬到纽约。“这些钱本来是可以买一张车票的”，他惋惜道，认定查克遭到了公立教育系统的无耻洗劫。

比利也许是有道理的。耕种烟草不需要高中文凭，伐木场和轴承工厂更不是查克想去的地方，这让老爸很不高兴，质问他“是不是以为自己是个什么东西了”。整整三个月，这个年轻男孩无所事事，要不就用家里的旧猎枪打烟草田里的野兔和老鼠，要不就在镇子里闲逛，短短一个月里偷了五个钱包，被抓到一次，在警察局里蹲了一晚，老爸怒气冲冲地赶来，当着所有人的面一拳把查克打翻在地，用镶了锡尖的靴子使劲踢他，随后把鼻青脸肿的儿子留在灰扑扑的广场上。后来，就在同一个广场上，镇民为查克立起了一个铜像：穿着全套陆军航空队制服，神色凝重地看着前方，手里拿着风镜和降落伞包。基座上蚀刻着他的全名和头衔：“查尔斯·辛克莱上尉，第八航空队”。铜像肯定是参考查克入伍时的照片铸造的，头发梳理得太整齐，表情太严肃。任何认识辛克莱上尉的人都会说，查克是那种适合登上征兵海报的男孩，轮廓分明，深棕色头发外加一双充满希望的蓝眼睛，足够讨人喜欢。遗憾的是太好动，像只精力过剩的牧羊犬。但铜像毕竟是三十多年之后才由市政厅拨款订制的，需要满足人们对战时英雄的想象，逼真度并不是首要考量。此时此刻，铜像所在的地方还只是一小片空荡荡的泥地，查克吐出带血的唾沫，爬起来，冲幸灾乐祸的围观者竖了中指，一瘸一拐地离开。

查克最终在邮局里找到一份收发电报的工作，小小的柜台像个螺壳，而他是一只长得太大的寄居蟹，委屈地缩在里面。像纽维尔这种偏远的地方，进和出的电报都不多，一周能有三封就不错了。办公室里的收音机整天开着，查克咬着铅笔，脚搭在柜台上，盯着天花板，听着那场离他无比遥远的战争伴随着静电噪音淌出来，夹带着沉没的舰船，燃烧的飞机，死亡和难民，丘吉尔和罗斯福。

1940年夏天在查克的记忆里，和其他夏天没什么区别，只是更沉闷一些罢了。但这种沉闷无聊七月末就被打破了，一批征兵信涌进了邮局，让查克和分拣邮件的红发男孩忙了好一阵。查克自己没有收到信，但“青蛙人”和轴承工厂里四分之一的年轻男孩们都被征召入伍了，一时间镇子上的酒吧都挤满了穿着簇新制服的新兵。比利向查克炫耀帽徽和擦得锃亮的皮鞋，安慰他“别担心，会轮到你的”。教堂几乎每隔两天就敲响婚礼的钟声——男孩们都急着在走之前把戒指套到心爱的女孩手上。陆军卡车队驶入纽维尔的那天，哭肿了眼睛的姑娘们都站在路边，目送新婚丈夫离开，整个镇子都弥漫着一种介乎郊游和葬礼之间的微妙气氛。满载新兵的卡车在凹凸不平的干燥泥路上扬起了久久不散的烟尘，查克在邮局办公室里盯着这团土黄色灰尘看了一会，关上百叶窗。

因为缺少人手，轴承工厂开出了更高的时薪，罗斯福想打仗的传言甚嚣尘上，波音公司和洛克希德马丁公司一张接一张地下轴承订单，胃口越来越大，以便满足飞速攀升的战斗机需求。查克犹豫了不到一个星期，辞掉了邮局的工作，投向了轴承厂的流水线。每天早上不到七点就从家里出发，天黑才回来，那时候家里通常都已经吃完晚饭了。老爸为此感到高兴，在这位烟农心目中，只有涉及车间和农田的工作，才叫真正的工作。

然而查克并没有在车间待很久。1940年11月5日，总统大选尘埃落定，罗斯福安稳地回到了椭圆办公室，不到一个月，又一批征兵信陆续发下来了。查克从工厂回到家的时候，一个眼熟的信封就躺在餐桌上，在盛着冷肉和马铃薯泥的盘子旁边。两个妹妹趴在起居室地毯上玩积木，连头都没有抬起。妈妈背对着他在厨房里洗碗，老爸陷在沙发里抽烟，接连不断地喷出烟雾，像个生气的热水壶。谁都没有看查克，但查克知道所有人的注意力都在那封信上。他坐下来，拆开信，读了两遍。

“说什么了？”老爸大声问，咬着烟斗。

妹妹们争抢一块红色积木，动手打起架来，梅吉的手肘磕到苏西的下巴，最小的妹妹跌坐在地毯上，大哭起来。妈妈砰地放下沾满泡沫的炖锅，用围裙擦擦手，过来分开两个小女孩，扫开积木。查克走过去，拿起扔在沙发上的兔子玩偶，逗弄哭得满脸通红的苏西。

“信上说什么？”妈妈问。

“‘在指定时间前到当地征兵处报到’。”查克说，妹妹对兔子不感兴趣，继续尖叫，“‘指定时间’是下星期五。”

“你可以不去的，对吗？把信烧掉。”老爸咕哝道，从鼻孔里喷出一股烟雾，“这场仗和我们没有半点关系。”

“爸，这不是毕业舞会，我不能说不去就不去。”

老爸继续自言自语，抱怨这封蠢透了的信，说罗斯福只是做个样子，不敢真的把美国士兵送到欧洲去，年轻人应该待在工厂和农田里，而不是被弄到大海另一边，诸如此类。查克早就走神了，有生以来第一次以一种陌生人的目光打量这个客厅和里面的人，他以前从未留意过墙上剥落的石灰，以及遮盖破损地板的难看油毡布，客厅兼作餐厅，总是弥漫着一股油脂和水煮甘蓝菜的气味，混杂着烟草和轻微的胡椒辣味。十六岁那年赢回来的中学橄榄球锦标赛奖杯放在五斗橱上，擦得一尘不染。

我要走了，查克想，这个想法带来了一阵如此强烈的恐惧和喜悦，他几乎感到羞愧。

 

——

 

在离查克7600公里远的英格兰东南，一架孤零零的喷火I型战斗机从比根山基地起飞，滑入晴朗无云的天空。

从远处就能看出来这是一架经过改装的战斗机，涂成特殊的粉色，以便隐藏在云层里。驾驶这架喷火的是路易·林登，和查克不同的是，路易是有备而来的。就像当时许多贵族子弟一样，这位年轻的爵位继承人从1938年开始断断续续地趁着假期上飞行学校，1940年早春加入皇家空军，编入位于比根山基地的610中队。

这是路易第三次飞侦察任务，不是个吉利的数字，因此路易把他的幸运物挂在后视镜上，那一小块磨圆的金属片，来自他第一架喷火的残骸，那是四个月前的事了，他在多佛上空被击中，推进器完全停摆，驾驶舱里烟雾弥漫，连近在咫尺的仪表都看不清楚，为了判断高度，路易不得不直接打开座舱盖，把头探出去。后来在空军基地休息室里谈起这件事的时候，路易会说这是他最相信上帝的一刻，“像是有一只手轻轻托了一下飞机”，这架伤痕累累的喷火重重落地，在多石的荒野上划出一道焦痕。路易拆开安全带，飞快地跳出机舱，还没跑出三十米，座舱冒出一团火球，碎片四溅，整架飞机像浇了油的木柴一样熊熊燃烧起来。第二天早上基地派机械师来回收这架战斗机，但机械师认为损毁过于严重，已经不值得维修了，把它留在了原处。路易捡了一块带有焦痕的碎片，磨平锐利的边角，一直带在身上。

此刻这块金属片随着飞机的震颤而微微晃动，海岸远去，路易瞥了一眼仪表，在写字板上记下距离、高度和速度。侦察任务全程不能使用无线电，他所能依靠的就只有笔记和自己的判断力。这是个晴天，云层高而稀疏，不会阻碍拍照，但坏处是地面的防空炮火也能清楚瞄准侦察机。他把写字板放回原处，轻轻把操纵杆往后拉，继续爬升。

没有人喜欢侦察任务，狭小的机舱在高空中寒冷异常，他不得不穿上缝了羊羔绒内衬的笨重夹克，要是落进海里，这件衣服会变得像铅坠一样重。而且比飞越敌方领空更可怕的，就是赤手空拳地飞越敌方领空了，为了减重，这架淡粉色的喷火不但拆除了无线电装置和钢制护板，机枪也被卸掉，取而代之的是一台笨重的F24垂直照相机。德国人据闻在建造新的雷达站，空军情报处指望这台相机能捕捉到雷达站的清晰照片。

第九十七分钟，侦察机飞越法国西北海岸。散布在加莱和布列斯特之间的船坞看起来膨胀了，码头周围建起了新的水泥掩体，用于存放U型潜艇。这不是新闻了，潜艇对皇家海军的滋扰从来没停过。坏消息是沿岸树起了疑似无线电发射塔的设施。这意味着纳粹空军现在能“看见”从泰晤士河口出发入海的运输船队，然后悠闲地计划偷袭。路易拍下了无线电阵列，看了一眼手表，再次记下时间和坐标，继续往东。

太阳高悬，驱散了最后一点稀薄的云。现在是最危险的时候，三万五千英尺之下蛰伏着纳粹空军的战斗机群和防空火力。他没有后援，甚至没法求救。路易听着自己的呼吸声，扫视天空，提防偷袭者。

一路顺遂，到达法德边境的时候他发现了同样的雷达站，路易用完了相机里剩余的底片，在科隆上空绕了半圈，往家的方向飞去。大西洋再次展露了它难以捉摸的本性，两小时前仍然晴朗的布列塔尼半岛此刻被低垂的雨云覆盖，灰色的雾气往海峡延伸。他稍稍放松了些，云层提供了完美的遮蔽，不需要担心高射炮。然而就在他飞抵海峡的时候，一队Me 109在右舷下方出现，有可能是在执行常规巡逻任务，就在路易掂量是要躲入云层还是加速逃离的时候，两架Me 109忽然离开队列，向侦察机扑来。

没有别的选择了，路易往前一推油门，加速向比根山基地的方向冲去。Me 109紧咬在后面，迫不及待地开火，不过距离太远，与其说攻击，不如说是恫吓。猎人和猎物之间只有两千英尺的高度差，为了不被击中，侦察机不得不保持之字形航线，所剩无几的燃油下降得更快了，但他已经能清楚看见泰晤士河口了，再过几分钟这两架Me 109就会进入高射炮的火力范围。

那两架单引擎德国战机现在几乎和侦察机平行了，连续向他开火。就像路易预想的那样，地面的防空炮火作出响应，但Me 109太快了，高射炮毫无办法。他的飞机又挨了一枪，这次打在机翼上，火花四溅。突然之间，就像奇迹一样，四架飓风战斗机从刺眼的阳光中出现，向Me 109扫射，其中一架被迎头击中了，拖着白烟坠向海峡，另一架笨拙地转弯逃跑，喷火追了上去，迅速消失在视野之中。路易长长地呼了一口气，缓慢降低高度，掠过熟悉的田野，在比根山基地平稳降落。三位等候已久的“企鹅”[1]跑过来，从他手里接管了这架轻伤的侦察机。

“你很幸运，长官，这块钢板竟然坚持到现在。”机械师说，敲了敲布满弹孔的机翼。

“最好也检查一下机尾，罗比，快到家的时候挨了几枪。”

“当然，长官。”

路易绕到机翼下，从相机里取出胶卷，拍了拍机械师的肩膀，穿过停机坪，向指挥部走去，装着底片的暗盒夹在腋下。他进门的时候中队长米尔斯顿正好从里面出来。那是个充满精力的小个子，比路易矮一个头，但是多出三年的飞行经验。

“小粉鸟回来了。”中队长用他一贯的洪亮声音说，“54中队几分钟前截击了一群德国战斗机。”

“我知道。我刚好路过。”

“旅途愉快吗？”

“像野餐一样高兴。”路易掂了掂手里的胶卷，“那些疯子在诺曼底海岸建了新的雷达站，怪不得我们每次刚到加莱，就有一大群Me 109在等着了。”

“要是美国人能把他们的轰炸机送来，这都不是问题了。”

“我不认为美国人会来。”路易摇摇头，“不过没有他们，我们自己也能对付纳粹空军的。”

后半句话也许是对的，但前半句话稍后就被证明是错的了。那是1940年12月21日，离圣诞节只有四天，离路易和查克的第一次见面，正好还有四百天。

 

[1]空军黑话，指地勤。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
查克是以陆军列兵的身份到达营地的，那是个荒芜干旱的地方，目光可及的地方只有裸露的砂石和刺人的野草——出于保密需要，新兵们甚至无权知道自己目前身在何处。  
士兵们都睡在仓库一般的简陋宿舍里，刚开始的几天，这群新来的男孩们还有力气抱怨狭窄的双层床和总是十分拥挤的公用厕所，到后来都懒得说话了，操练回来之后直接瘫到床上，几秒钟就开始打鼾。睡在查克下铺的是一个从德州来的男孩，长着一张圆脸，略微有些胖，只能穿最大码的制服，皮带差点扣不上，像报纸周日连载漫画里那种注定倒霉的老好人角色。他和他父亲一样是个锁匠，因此到军营第一天就给新朋友们展示了撬开门锁的技巧。他似乎十分崇拜查克，打定主意要当他的跟班，因为“老爹告诉我，像我这样的胖子要找个老大，才能不被欺负”。查克想指出这完全不是正确的生存方法，但最终没说出口，任由锁匠的儿子像只蹒跚的鸭子一样跟在后面。  
这批十一月份来的新兵熬了三个星期的重体力劳动，每天清早负重跑步，列队操练，然后在营地后面练习挖战壕，第二天再把这些长长的坑道重新填上，没有人知道这是为什么。圣诞节来了又去，只放了一天假，而且不准离开营地。但退一步说，即使能出去，大兵们也不大可能会在荒野里找到任何消遣的。查克花了一个下午在宿舍里和其他人打牌，他们没有真正的扑克牌，只好把废纸剪成大小差不多的方形，用铅笔画上图案——非常容易作弊，也因此引发了斗殴事件。结果是圣诞节晚上一大半新兵被罚跑步。一直到第二天早上，查克都觉得自己的喉咙里粘着昨晚吸进去的沙尘。  
射击训练在新年后开始，因为枪支不足，发的是木制模型，教他们瞄准远处挂在树上或者藏在草丛里的纸靶。更无聊的是防空训练，主要内容是“听到哨子声之后马上扑倒在地，一动不动地趴在草丛里”，锁匠的儿子动作总是比别人慢一些，不可避免地成为教官的训斥对象。一月中旬的一个星期四下午，就在他们老老实实地趴在地上，躲避想象中的高爆弹时，亚瑟·科莱利上校和另一个陌生军官凭空出现，点了查克的名字。列兵犹豫不定地站起来，看了教官一眼，在教官点头之后才跨过趴在地上的同伴，向上校走去。  
在去军官办公室的路上，查克飞快地在脑海里把过去七天梳理了一遍，试图分析出自己做错了什么，以至于要见军营的总负责人。科莱利上校走在他前面，不时和陌生军官低声交谈。守卫替他们打开了门，在查克走进去之后又砰然关上。上校在办公桌后面坐下，陌生军官占据了靠背椅，查克挺直腰站在门边，双手背在背后。  
“你没有做错什么，辛克莱，不用紧张。”上校把一个文件夹递给陌生军官，“这位是马兰上尉，他在组建一支出色的队伍，想和你谈谈。”  
“是的，长官。”  
上尉翻开档案，但目光始终在查克身上：“擅长体育吗，列兵？”  
“橄榄球，长官，四分卫，从十二岁开始。”  
“畏高吗？”  
“不，长官。”  
“高中学历，这很好，为什么没有申请大学？”  
“我爸是种烟草的，我想这就是原因，长官。”  
上尉瞥了他一眼，低头翻过一页：“射击成绩？”  
“我还没有用过步枪，长官，但我在老家的时候，没有兔子和田鼠能逃过我的猎枪。”  
上校露出了半个微笑，马兰上尉没有表情，琢磨着手里的档案，撅着嘴唇，好像那是一份充满陷阱的数学考卷，最后他合上文件夹：“你考虑过加入陆军航空队吗，辛克莱？”

——

“然后你怎么说？”锁匠的儿子问，坐在下铺，专心致志地擦一双不属于他的皮鞋。  
“我还能怎么说？”查克仰躺在上铺，看着天花板，“当一个军官叫你考虑的时候，他并不真的要你考虑。”  
“他们让你什么时候走？”  
答案是次日一早。查克被免除了晨练，独自在空荡荡的宿舍里收拾两个月前刚刚打开的行李。他自此再也没见过锁匠的儿子，而且想不起对方的名字，因为他和其他人一样称呼他“胖子”。一辆卡车等在军营外，司机也穿着陆军制服，肩章表明他是个下士。他让查克和行李一起坐在后面的货厢里，查克在强烈的阳光里眯起眼睛，觉得自己像一头农场里的肉牛。引擎发出干燥的隆隆声，卡车震颤了一下，往西北开去。  
至少这次他知道目的地是什么地方，就写在大门上，阿尔图斯空军基地。查克到达的时候已经是下午了，六七架飞机并排栖息在停机坪上，翼尖贴着翼尖，座舱盖的玻璃映着夕阳和远处山脉的轮廓。就在他眼前，一架漆成铁灰色的战机在跑道末端昂起头，引擎轰鸣，向血红的天空爬升。  
下士把他带到宿舍，这栋低矮的建筑物长得陆军军营里的差不多，不过分成了许多小房间，查克的在一楼，里面有两张单人床，都是空着的。他选了靠窗的那张，丢下行李，呆坐了一会。  
宿舍里大部分房间都是空的，事实上除了伶仃几个现役飞行员之外，整个基地都没有多少人。接下来的一个星期里，查克无所事事，在机库里闲逛，偶尔被支使去打扫卫生。他借此机会和地勤们混熟了，时常蹭啤酒喝，从他们嘴里得知幼小的陆军航空队还在缓慢吸收士官生，以便扩充势单力薄的轰炸机队。  
“然后？”查克问。  
一个机械师耸耸肩：“不知道，也许要到欧洲去。”  
没人说话了，他们脑海里的“欧洲”是个遥远又含糊的概念，就像人们听说哪个远房表弟不幸被流氓打断鼻梁骨一样，会适当表示同情，但并不会太过关心。又过了几天，同一辆卡车送来了七个新兵，翌日早上又来了一个。马兰上尉把这九个士官生集中在机库里，宣布他们现在正式成为陆军航空队等级最低的一员。  
最迟来的那个士官生成为了查克的室友。他姓霍夫曼，坚持让查克叫他“乔迪”，堪萨斯人，原本是个修车工，为了证明这一点，他给查克看他手上被钳子夹出来的疤痕。和查克类似，这位瘦削的汽车修理工原本也参加了陆军，因为熟悉机械而被马兰上尉挑了出来。除了他们和住在隔壁的一个阴郁士官生之外，其余的候选人都是大学毕业生，迅速结成了一个难以穿透的小团体。查克自然而然和乔迪组队，剩下那个脸色阴沉的家伙独来独往。  
训练开始的头一周所有人都要上理论课，对着图纸、黑板和模型，弄清楚单引擎战斗机和轰炸机的肚子里到底装着什么。有两个士官生没合格，被调到通讯部门去了。剩下的人被交到空军中士彼得·埃默森手上，这是一位习惯温声细语的波士顿人，四十二岁，头发已经不剩多少了，两边鬓角保留着一点灰白的毛发，像随手黏上去的棉花。士官生们私下里叫他“修士”，尽管埃默森中士已经结婚，并且有两个女儿。“修士”喜欢静悄悄地在背后看着士官生操作林克飞行训练器，记下他们的一举一动，然后凑过来低声警告“检查你的气压表”，“不要忘记风速”，还有“你已经坠毁了，辛克莱”。这幽灵般的声音给所有士官生烙下了那么深的印象，查克发誓他在两年后驾驶“飞行堡垒”轰炸机前往柏林的时候，仍然能听见“修士”不紧不慢的训诫。  
查克驾驶的第一架飞机是斯蒂尔曼75型，波音公司生产的老式双翼飞机，漆成明亮的黄色，列队飞行的时候就像一排被泼了油漆的麻雀。士官生们用它来练习起降和空中列队。他们很快就驯服了这只麻雀，唯一的意外是由于小小的通讯混乱，查克差点在降落时撞上乔迪，两人都不得不拉起重飞。  
到六月份，事态一度紧张起来，传出轰炸机队要被派到英国去的流言，也有人说是要去轰炸东京，更荒谬的版本是轰炸柏林。他们花了两天时间研究纳粹空军的战术，最后不了了之，上头始终没有任何调动指令。这个月结束的时候，大学生俱乐部里又一个士官生被淘汰了。令所有人惊讶的是，那位沉默寡言的孤狼仍然没走。查克和乔迪都通过了测试，开始飞全新的BT-13单翼战机。BT-13和斯蒂尔曼75之间最令人激动的差异应该是安装在机翼下的机枪了，一整个夏天，查克都在酷热的天空里追逐拖拽在教练机后面的靶子，向它射击。士官生们轮流飞这架涂成深蓝色的教练机，祈祷自己不会被粗心大意的队友击落。  
“还不错，辛克莱。”埃默森中士对写字板说，他总是使用十分克制的词汇，“可以”的意思是糟透了，“还不错”的意思是好极了。要是遇上一个特别无可救药的学生，“修士”会以一贯的温和语气说“也许下次会好一些，但我担心你活不到下次”。  
查克爬出机舱，顺着机翼滑下来：“谢谢，长官。”  
“别在无线电里聒噪，那不是闲聊用的。”  
“下次不会了，长官。”  
教练机拉着千疮百孔的靶子在远处的跑道降落，地勤们向它跑去。查克想偷窥“修士”的写字板，没有成功。埃默森中士把钢笔插回胸袋里，侧过身，看着年轻的士官生：“你在来这里之前是做什么的，辛克莱？”  
“轴承厂，长官。”  
“是吗？那我们的飞机里很可能就安装着你做的轴承。”  
“很荣幸，长官。”  
“为什么参加陆军航空队？”  
“马兰上尉——”  
“除此之外？”  
乔迪的BT-13正好降落，查克不得不大声喊叫，才能盖过引擎的轰鸣：“我想我喜欢冒险，长官！”  
查克不确定对方听清楚没有，“修士”不置可否地笑了笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，转身向机库走去，没有回答。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
八月的倒数第二天，比根山基地只见了不到三十分钟的阳光，就被大西洋上滚滚而来的雨云掩埋在下面了。大雨取消了所有任务，雷达荧屏空荡荡的，连接前沿雷达站的电话也只响了一次，报告可疑船舰出没，最后发现那只不过是一艘早就被遗弃的小型扫雷艇而已。  
路易在雨势最大的时候出门，虽然撑了伞，但肩膀以下很快就被淋湿了。暴雨把通往墓地的小路捣成流动的泥浆。他知道自己至少应该带一枝花，但在基地周围的焦土上，除了固执地重新生长的野草，什么都没有。  
这条路他一年前走过，当时也像现在一样下雨，只是雨水的声音听起来更愤怒一些。就在前一天，三十多架道尼尔轰炸机往基地和它周围伤痕累累的田野上投下了九十二枚高爆弹。这些弹坑都积水了，像许多个没有瞳孔的眼窝。葬礼队伍缓慢而吃力地绕过弹坑，把临时钉起来的简易棺材抬向墓地。路易现在还能清楚感觉到棺材的重量，粗糙的木板隔着制服也在他的肩膀上磨出血痕。躺在这个木盒子里的是他的双胞胎弟弟威廉，他的飓风战斗机在混战里和一架失控的Me 109相撞，双双坠毁。  
他不应该在这里。把沉重的潮湿泥土铲进墓穴的时候，路易模糊地想，没有人应该在这里。侯爵坚持要把小儿子送回去，葬在男孩们小时候一起玩过捉迷藏的家族礼拜堂里，但没有时间安排这些事了，一切都没有时间。随白昼而来的是无穷无尽的火和血，防空警报每隔半小时就响一次，战斗机根本不够，刚降落补充完弹药和燃油，马上就要重新起飞。  
雷声隆隆，在旷野里听起来异常可怕。路易不小心踩进水坑里，它比想象中深，冰冷的泥水浸过了脚踝，灌进皮鞋里。风拉拽着雨伞，路易把伞柄换到左手，推开摇摇晃晃的栅栏门，走进墓地里。  
这里的地势稍微高一些，奔流而下的雨水冲散了泥土，形成一道道棕色的瀑布。木十字架排成歪歪扭扭的两行，有些坟冢没来得及做十字架，插了一块光秃秃的木板充当标记物。路易轻车熟路地找到威廉，第二排第一个，土堆上已经长出了野草，草根牢牢抓住泥土，抵挡住了雨水的冲刷。  
“你看见我怎么把那架轰炸机打进海里吗？”威廉问，去年五月，他们第一次从海上凯旋返航的时候，“我击中它的油箱了，你真该看看它是怎么变成一团火球的，护航机扑下来的时候我早就走了。”  
“别太兴奋了。”路易帮他解开降落伞包，“他们明天还会再来的。”  
但威廉总是很容易兴奋，父亲说他就像一只通了电的猫，当不了一个好士兵。侯爵本人参加过上一次战争，是驱逐舰HMS三叉戟号的指挥官。两个儿子自小听着海战的故事长大，却没有加入皇家海军庞大的舰队，因为父亲清楚记得在甲板上被轰炸的无助。“要是再来一次战争——我祈祷这件事不会发生——但要是再来一次，那会是在天上打的。”  
十字架有些歪斜，路易把它扶正，压紧在泥土里。在他周围，安静地睡在雨水和荒草下面的还有266中队的队长，从霍恩彻奇基地起飞支援比根山基地，没能回去；彼得·莱顿，和路易同一天来到610中队，被三架Me 109追逐了七十多英里，最终坠毁在比根山和肯利基地之间的郊野；两位无线电发报员，被坍塌的屋顶埋住。一位军医，一位仅仅是点头之交的机械师，其余的名字路易不认识了，他慢慢地在湿滑的泥浆里跋涉，固定快要倒下的十字架。  
雷声远去，但稠密的乌云没有一点散开的迹象。路易差不多全身湿透了，发起抖来。他最后看了墓地一眼，关上栅栏门，沿着即将被淹没的小路走回基地，没有回头。

——

在俄克拉荷马，初秋的降雨迟了一周，气温卡在90华氏度，不肯下来。停机坪周围的草地被晒得焦黄，泥土板裂。跑道烫得像烤箱里的铁板，为了避免飞机轮胎受损，地勤们只好不停地往跑道洒水。  
查克躲在机库的阴影里，行李放在脚边，看着今早飞抵阿尔图斯空军基地的庞大运输机，它像只肥胖的鸽子一样蹲在停机坪上，正在吞食燃油。再过两个小时，这架运输机就会带着整箱整箱的零部件和三个士官生飞往夏威夷瓦胡岛空军基地，陆军航空队的大部分轰炸机都存放在那里。这是飞行员训练的最后一步了，查克、乔迪和“孤狼”被分配到轰炸机组，要到那个太平洋小岛去学习驾驶“飞行堡垒”，其余三个士官生会留在这里，接受单座战斗机训练。  
机库背后每隔几分钟就传来刺耳的机枪声，一个月前来的新人正在那里练习射击。乔迪背着鼓鼓囊囊的军用背包走过来，他本来就比较瘦小——“适合塞进炮手位的尺寸”，用埃默森中士的话来说——这个背包令他看起来更小了，像不成比例的蛾子。他捅了一下查克的手臂，指了指独自坐在机库另一边的“孤狼”。那个郁郁不乐的士官生在看自己的脚背，一动不动，就像一座名叫《孤僻》的木雕。  
“我觉得我们至少应该试试和他说话。”乔迪悄声提议。  
查克表示同意，但两人都站着没动，陷入“这人的名字究竟是莱尔还是利奥”的无谓争论之中。他们知道“孤狼”姓梅韦德，因为埃默森中士点名的时候用的就是梅韦德，但从没有人叫过他的全名。查克记得自己在值班表上见过“莱尔”，但乔迪坚持是“利奥”，两人打了个赌，要是“孤狼”名叫利奥，查克就输给乔迪一美元。  
埃默森中士在停机坪边缘看他们离开，没有带写字板，但胸袋里还是插着钢笔。查克在舷梯上向他敬了个礼，低头钻进机舱，乔迪跟在后面。“孤狼”走在最后，目不斜视，对周围的一切都不感兴趣。  
机舱里异常寒冷，噪声不断，三个年轻飞行员被安全带绑紧在座位上，查克夹在乔迪和“孤狼”中间，陷入尴尬的沉默。乔迪打了个眼色，查克清了清喉咙，着手在这块看不见的坚冰上寻找裂缝。  
“那么，莱尔，你是哪里人？”  
对方冷漠地看了他一眼，像是这才发现查克的存在：“名字是利奥。”  
乔迪得意地看了查克一眼，后者假装没留意到：“抱歉。我是查尔斯，叫我查克就行。”  
“我是乔迪，乔迪·霍夫曼，”乔迪越过查克，向利奥伸出手，“你很可能已经知道了，不过我们从没说过话，你也可能不知道，我是不是话太多了？我偶尔就会这样。”  
利奥点点头，没有理会乔迪的手，重新把视线转向舷窗外。  
“你知道我们不能不说话的吧。”查克忍不住指出，“轰炸机不是靠一个人就能开的。”  
“我能做好我的分内事，你们也专心做好你们的。”利奥靠在舱壁的钢板上，闭上眼睛，“我不是来交朋友的。”  
恐怕也没人想做你的朋友。查克想，但没有说出来。一直到运输机降落在夏威夷，都没有人再开口。  
珍珠港似乎并不知道他们要来，一个军官在电报堆里翻了好半天，才确认了三个士官生的身份，把他们打发到后勤处，后勤处一脸倦容的军官抱怨事先没有接到通知，对着一份表格琢磨了许久，才把他们赶到宿舍一楼角落的小房间，那里面堆满了沙包和污渍斑斑的消防水管，这三个新来的飞行员不得不自己动手搬走杂物。  
如果说远在中部的阿尔图斯基地还算有一点点备战气氛的话，那珍珠港就是负值，弥漫着一种轻浮的懒散。轰炸机队每天的训练时间就那么几小时，时常有一整个上午或者一整个下午空着，无处打发。查克和乔迪理所当然地和战斗机飞行员、高射炮兵和水兵们混在一起，打牌，掷骰子，喝酒，拿步枪去打沙滩上的海鸥。只有利奥远远地坐在休息室角落里，守着根本没人听的收音机，专心致志地收集顺着电波传过来的每一点消息。有几个好事的水兵尝试寻衅，就像小男孩拿木棍去戳睡着的狗一样，但利奥一概不理，久而久之所有人都对这位轰炸机领航员失去了兴趣，假装看不见他。  
一个勤务兵信誓旦旦地宣称自己偷听到军官们的谈话，瓦胡岛的士兵们十月份就能放假回家。所有人翘首以盼，然而眼看十一月都要过完了，指挥部非但没提假期的事，演练的次数反而增加了。又有传言说这是为了防备突然袭击，不过到今天为止，士兵们已经听了太多流言蜚语了，谁都不再相信这些来源不明的小道消息。  
轰炸机队和战斗机队白忙了一周，指挥部先是下令把飞机都藏进机库，过不了几天又命令把这些飞机全部挪出来，互相紧挨着，摊开在夏威夷的丰沛阳光下。因为在室外待的时间太长，查克的后颈被晒得脱皮了，他记得自己和乔迪抱怨了十二月被晒伤这件荒谬事。那是12月6日，周六，次日没有训练，但因为轻微的头痛，查克还是睡得很早，七点四十分左右醒来的时候，疼痛已经消失了。他没有开灯，在昏暗晨光里洗漱。七点五十二分，他离开宿舍，向食堂走去。  
七点五十五分，防空警报突然拉响。  
演习，查克想，这个念头刚刚闪过，第一声爆炸便撼动了整个基地，停泊在港口里的航空母舰冒出巨大的火球。战斗机和轰炸机的引擎声现在清晰可闻，高爆弹和燃烧弹像雨一样落下，其中一颗就在不远处爆炸，像撕开湿纸皮一样撕开水泥和砖墙，气浪重重地把查克摔了出去，他在地上翻滚着，就像被裹进一场由火焰和灼热金属碎片组成的海啸里。他的后脑撞上了砖块尖锐的边角，所有光线和声音都被席卷而来的黑暗吞没了。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

查克在高射炮的轰鸣中恢复意识。

地面在接连不断的爆炸中颤抖，目光所及的地方都是熊熊大火，黑烟像厚重的布帘一样盖住了原本晴朗的天空，阳光被扭曲了，泛出暴雨天特有的那种阴郁的深灰色。港口犹如一锅煮开了的浓汤，倾斜的舰船正在缓慢然而无可挽回地沉没，小小的人影在挣扎、奔跑和喊叫。

他摸了摸头上的伤口，沾了一手黏糊糊的血。他困在一块水泥预制板和墙壁的空隙里，如果不是这堵砖墙撑住了水泥板的重量，他早就被拍成肉酱了。查克手脚并用地爬出来，寻找掩护。远处有一个用沙包围起来的高射炮台，查克深呼吸了几次，向那边狂奔，然而一架低飞的三菱战斗机发现了他，俯冲而来，机枪子弹密集地扫在身后的水泥地上。查克扑到沙包后面，战机在头顶呼啸而过，寻找别的猎物去了。

一具尸体倒伏在高射炮上，被弹片切掉了半个脑袋，看不出来是谁了。查克推开尸体，尝试调整炮管的角度，但转轴已经被炸歪了，一动不动。查克咒骂了一声，躲了回去。

从这里到停机坪大约有两百多米，没有遮蔽物，但两个仓库着火了，提供了稠密的黑色烟幕。查克看了一眼天空，战机的阴影还在，但是为了躲避浓烟，它们都拉高了。尘埃轻飘飘地洒落，仿佛肮脏的雪，查克从沙包后面爬出来，在血红的火光之中奔跑，刚看见停机坪就停住了脚步。

再也没有什么轰炸机队了，每一架“飞行堡垒”和“解放者”都在燃烧，一架P40战斗机侧翻在跑道尽头，只剩下焦黑的骨架。唯一完好的建筑物是弹药库，然而就在查克眼前，一架轰炸机准确地击中了它。

火光冲天而起。

 

——

 

12月7日早上九点半，警报解除的信号响起，尖锐而悠长，如同丧钟，在浓烟和废墟之中回荡。

 

——

 

查克临近傍晚才找到乔迪和利奥，两人都没有受伤，但和他一样满脸尘土。他们被防空警报吵醒之后逃进了最近的掩体，但是一颗高爆弹震塌了一小段地下通道，困在里面的士兵们徒手挖了两个多小时，才清理出一个缺口，像土拔鼠一样钻出来。

当晚大部分人睡在布满弹坑的空地上，因为建筑物要不是有倒塌危险，就是已经倒塌了，电话线部分抢修完毕，但供水和供电依然中断。储存木材的仓库还在燃烧，没有什么办法可想了，只好拦起来，等它自己耗尽燃料。查克靠着半截烧焦的断壁，远远地看着照亮夜空的橘红色火光。有人在黑暗中哭泣，不知道是谁，他也不想知道。

“我想回家。”乔迪忽然说道。

查克没有回答。

12月8日依然被烟雾笼罩，港口里许多浮肿的尸体没来得及处置，漂在被机油污染的海水里。工程兵忙着填补跑道上的弹坑，以便带着物资从本土来的运输机能降落。查克没有听到罗斯福的国会演讲，因为他和他的小队接到命令，要在中午之前把侥幸逃过一劫的唯一一架B17轰炸机带回本土。除了这一只幸运的钢铁大鸟之外，瓦胡岛上的重型轰炸机基本上全军覆没，已经不足以组成一个中队了，但为了兑现罗斯福对丘吉尔许下的增援承诺，刚刚成立的第八轰炸机大队在好几个星期的犹豫不决之后，终于松口同意至少派“一些”飞机到英国去。1942年2月4日，查克、乔迪和利奥作为这“一些”飞机的机组成员，从大西洋的一艘航空母舰上出发，飞往比根山基地。

海岸线在左前方出现的时候，乔迪离开机尾的炮塔，到驾驶舱来张望：“这是我第一次见到这地方，我的意思是，你一直知道这个岛存在，你也一直想来，但是没想到会坐着轰炸机来，你们明白吗？”

“你话太多了。”查克漫不经心地回答。

“我是在这里出生的。”利奥说。

另外两个人都瞪着他，最后是机枪手大声喊了一句“什么？”

“我十二岁前都住在伦敦，后来我妈改嫁了，我跟着她搬到美国。我爸爸还住在伦敦，1940年空袭的时候死了。没什么特别的。”

“没什么特别的？”乔迪反问，“这简直是连载小说，题目是《复仇之路》什么的。”

“拜托不要在我耳边大喊大叫，乔迪。”查克说，重新把目光转向远处的陌生海岸，“我很遗憾，你知道的，关于你父亲。”

利奥略微点了点头。

“这就是你参军的原因吗？”

领航员耸耸肩，没有再说话。

比根山基地在伦敦东南，前年夏天一度被纳粹空军轰炸到彻底停摆，延时炸弹留下的伤痕现在还清晰可见。飓风和喷火战斗机散落在停机坪上，不成队列，互相隔得很远，典型的战时安排，以防在遭到袭击的时候同时被摧毁。B17轰炸机降落在最靠近机库的跑道上，一个穿着皇家空军深蓝色制服的人等在草地上。乔迪把查克推到最前面，这个中部烟草田里来的大男孩挺直背，向那个英国军官走去，假装自己对此很有经验。

“下午好。”英国人说，打量着查克的新肩章和粗糙的陆军制服，他比查克矮一些，不得不略微仰起头，但态度上比查克高出二十厘米，他的眼睛在英格兰东南潮湿的阳光里看起来是灰蓝色的，“恐怕我要先为米尔斯顿上尉道歉，他今天到伦敦去了，留下我接待从新世界来的朋友。我叫路易·林登，见到你们很愉快。”

“查尔斯·辛克莱。”查克报上自己的名字，犹豫了一下，补上“长官。”

“辛克莱中士。我之前的理解是，我们慷慨的盟友会派‘一些’飞机过来，复数。”他们都看了一眼孤零零地停在跑道上的B17，“你的轰炸机中队不应该同时到达吗？”

“没有中队，长官，只有我们。”

“我能问为什么吗？”

“我不知道，长官。”

“也许你的上级没有理解情况的紧迫性。”

“我不知道我的上级怎么想，长官，我只是遵守命令。”

英国人没有回答，略微挑起了眉毛。查克开始讨厌这个人了，从笔挺的制服到这种隐隐约约的傲慢都令人不快。要是对话再继续下去，查克很可能忍不住把这个想法直接说出来。幸而少尉的注意力转向了乔迪和利奥，彬彬有礼地问他们的名字，感谢他们支援皇家空军，提议带他们四处转一转。

“我喜欢他。”一小时之后，乔迪宣布，趴在窗口，目送林登少尉走向指挥部，像只兴奋的小型犬，“你们听到他怎么说话了吗？他说‘见到你们很愉快’，不是‘很高兴’，而是‘很愉快’，就像电影台词。”

“证明他有一个古板的木头脑袋。”查克说。

“你只是嫉妒了。”

查克皱起眉：“我有什么好嫉妒的？”

“我打赌你不会拼写‘愉快’这个词。”

“我当然会，见鬼。你为什么要帮英国佬说话？你才认识他一小时。”

他们看向利奥，想让他来解决分歧，但领航员已经爬到床上睡了，背对他们，连外套都没脱。查克摇摇头，把几件制服从背包里拽出来，塞进散发着樟脑气味的柜子里。

这个世界似乎故意要和查克过不去，他接下来每天都不得不和林登见一次面。因为英美联合指挥部的某个——用乔迪的话来说——“用屁股想出来的决定”，查克还必须兼任后备战斗机飞行员，支援永远缺少人手的喷火小队，而这个小队的领队恰好就是那位不苟言笑的少尉，每天下午和查克一起跋涉到偏僻的备用机库去，教他开一架看起来十分疲惫的喷火I型战斗机。

“它为什么是粉红色的，长官？”

“伪装色，中士，这是侦察机。”

“无意冒犯，长官，它看起来更应该摆在游乐场里。”

“我会把你的意见提交给指挥部的，说不定下次他们会用金色。”

“这是个玩笑，对吗，长官？我看不出来，因为你不管说什么都是同一个表情。”

对方摇摇头，露出半个似是而非的微笑，查克没有预料到这个反应，不由得盯着他看了一会。路易拍了拍机身的钢板，示意他关上舱盖：“好好对它，辛克莱中士，不要坠毁。”

后备机库里存放着的大部分是带有特殊涂装的侦察机，另外还有两架老旧的无畏式战斗机，查克好奇地把头探进驾驶舱，里面落满灰尘，看起来已经好几年没人碰过了。路易并不阻止他的探索，倚在门口，时不时回答一下查克的问题，大多数时候走神了，眺望着乏味的冬季荒野，好像在找什么查克看不到的东西。机库不远处有个小土坡，上面栖息着两排十字架，查克随口问这是不是附近村庄的墓地，路易没有回答。

“这和我想象中不一样。”返回基地的路上，查克说，打破了堆积已久的沉默。

“你想象的是什么？”

“去把德国人的潜艇基地炸上天。但是我来这里快两个星期了，长官，没有去过比食堂更远的地方。”

“我们需要至少二十架B17轰炸机，另加大约三倍的护航机，辛克莱中士。”英国人轻声回答，疲弱的夕阳照亮了他的侧脸，把他的眼睛映成一种带灰的深蓝，暴风雨季海峡的颜色，“我相信你是个出色的飞行员，但如果只有一架‘飞行堡垒’，你在海上就是一个理想的靶子。”

“悲观的想法，长官。”

“讲求实际的想法。”

“你可以叫我查克的。”

“我不会这么称呼你的，辛克莱中士。”路易说，用的是一种就事论事的语气，就像人们谈论下个不停的雨。

“只是想对你表示友好而已，长官。”

“这里是空军基地，不是桌球俱乐部。”

“在我们那——”

“你不在‘你们那’，最好尽快习惯这一点，中士。”

“我能说一句实话吗，长官？”

“我不见得能阻止你。”

“你是只傲慢的冷血动物。”

路易停下脚步，打量查克，并不显得恼怒，只是好奇，就像人们审视从未见过的新物种。查克瞪了回去，打定主意不示弱。最后是路易先移开了目光。

“你想听一个建议吗，中士？”

“我也不见得能阻止你。”

“在这里，当一只冷血动物会活得轻松些。”

查克想问他这到底是什么意思，但两人已经走到雷达站了，他们总是在雷达站分道扬镳的，今天也不例外。两人都没有道别，查克大步往宿舍的方向走了一会，忍不住回过头去，少尉已经不见踪影。当天执行巡逻任务的飓风战斗机小队正好返航，三架，引擎轰鸣，拖拽着长长的影子，在夕阳中降落。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

查克当晚独自去了酒吧，因为搭不上便车，只好走着去。一般而言他是会和乔迪一起行动的，但今晚升起了一轮明亮的轰炸机之月，机枪手被皇家空军的布伦海姆轰炸机队借走了，现在多半已经飞到加来上空。这轮满月触发了英美联合指挥部的又一轮激烈争执，英国人坚持这是轰炸潜艇基地的好时候，美国人认为这纯粹是浪费弹药，拒绝把珍贵的轰炸机“丢进一片黑暗里胡乱摸索”。结果是查克和他的B17继续像装饰品一样摆在机场上，一无所用。

比根山基地附近有两家酒吧，只隔了一个街口，但感觉上就像隔着拉了铁丝网的国境线。飞行员们去的是有钢琴和木质雕花饰板的那家，有桌球和低矮天花板的那家招待的则是地勤和通讯员。这两群人虽然在基地里合作无间，但私下里从不往来，遵守着一条隐形的界线。查克没有这样的顾忌，他两个地方都去，轻轻松松地混迹鹰和企鹅之间。

他在漆黑的路口犹豫了一会儿，被音乐和笑声吸引，走向飞行员的酒吧。推开门的时候灯光和歌声像照明弹一样炸开，小圆桌被推到墙边，清理出一个临时舞池，喝得半醉的军官们脱掉了制服外套，卷起衬衫袖子，东倒西歪地互相倚靠着，高声合唱一首关于漂亮女孩和轰炸机的歌。查克贴着墙壁挤到吧台边，酒保是个高瘦的老头，灰白头发下面是一张窄而长的脸，像只银灰色的杜宾犬。他专心致志地擦着手里的玻璃杯，仿佛整个世界都压缩到这件脆弱的玻璃制品上。查克坐到唯一一张空着的高脚椅上，点了威士忌，不加冰。杜宾犬瞥了他一眼，放下软布，转身去拿酒。

坐在右边的军官喝完了酒，把几个硬币丢在吧台上，拿起外套走了。查克漫不经心地看了一眼吧台旁边的其它顾客，呆住了。“其它顾客”显然也愣住了，两人隔着一张空椅子瞪着对方，谁都没有说话。查克思忖着现在还能不能逃跑，但杜宾犬恰好在这时候回来了，砰地把宽口玻璃杯砸在美国人面前，砍断了退路。

“你介意我坐你旁边吗，长官？”

路易不置可否地耸耸肩，移开视线，抿了一口黑啤酒。

查克轻轻把杯子往右边推了二十厘米，自己跟着挪到旁边的高脚椅上。路易喝完了杯底剩余的黑啤，抬手叫来酒保，示意续杯。他看起来已经在这里待了好一段时间了，没穿制服外套，松开了领带，衬衫袖子卷到手肘。在泛黄的昏暗灯光里他看起来更像个来错地方的学生，而不是军官。

“打算盯着我看一晚上吗，中士？”

“有必要每句话都带刺吗，长官？

“用问句来回答另一个问句是俄克拉荷马习俗吗？”

“你看过我的档案了。”

“我会看所有下属的档案。”路易用食指敲了敲吧台，强调下属二字，“我还负责写他们的档案，在我面前最好谨慎一些，辛克莱中士。”

“你打算在我的档案上写什么？”

路易侧过头看他，查克发现他很喜欢这样打量人，像好奇然而极度谨慎的鸟儿。而且查克慢慢摸清楚路易是怎么微笑的了，在眼睛里，不在嘴角。酒保回来了，轻轻把装满啤酒的杯子放到路易面前，泡沫溢出杯沿，顺着弯曲的玻璃往下淌，路易漫不经心地用手指把它抹掉：“我还在观察。”

又一阵喧哗，杯子被扫到地上，哗啦摔碎，谁都没有留意，钢琴声从未中断，杜宾犬连眼皮都没有抬起，熟练地把冰块扔进酒杯里。查克喝了一口威士忌，转过身，背靠着吧台，看着飞行员们跳乱七八糟的踢踏舞。

“长官。”

“中士。”

“你今天下午说冷血动物会活得更轻松是什么意思？”

“你不懂什么叫善罢甘休，是吗，辛克莱？”

“从来不懂，长官。”

“喝掉你的酒。”

“什么？”

“把酒喝完。”路易把一张钞票压在杯底，站起来，穿上外套，“跟我来。”

查克匆忙把威士忌灌下去，像是吞了一口燃烧的汽油。两人穿过吵闹的人群，离开了酒吧。外面的寒冷空气犹如迎面泼来的一桶冰水，查克打了个寒战。蜿蜒伸入荒野的小路没有灯，但铺满了通透的银色月光，在结霜的枯草里时隐时现。路易走在查克前面，没有说话，查克能看见他的呼吸凝成白雾，飘浮一小会，消失无踪，就像悬而未决的思绪。

小路绕过了备用机库，继续往前，通往墓地。栅栏已经歪了，但还没有完全倒下。路易推开低矮的小门，查克犹豫不决地走了进去，打量着那些简陋的木质十字架。

“我二十岁以前认识的人差不多都在这里了。”路易开口，依然是用那种描述既成事实的平淡语气，“刚开始的时候，你心里多少有些庆幸，’今天不是我’。到后来就变成了’为什么还没到我？’。他们都走了，你会开始质疑自己为什么还活着，这不公平。“

路易似乎想往前走一步，没有成功，摇晃了一下，靠在栅栏上，查克这才意识到他实际上已经醉得不轻了。美国人伸出手，打算扶住路易，少尉摇摇头，躲开了。

“威廉走了之后，我做过一件疯狂的事，我自己一个缠着六架斯图卡，几乎追到诺曼底海岸，差点回不来。”他揉了揉喉咙，像是想解开一条看不见的绳索，“但我还是活着。“

查克不知道该怎么回答，也不敢问威廉是谁，只好沉默不语。

“像你这样的新兵我见得太多了。”路易接着说，看着墓碑而不是查克，“你们早上来，中午就死在海峡里，每个都一样。而我还在这里，看着。”

“也许我们该回去了，长官。”

路易的目光终于落到他身上，好像这才第一次见到查克：“你也不会例外，辛克莱。”

查克张嘴想说些什么，放弃了，试探着靠近路易，轻轻抓住他的手肘：“我们该回去了。”

对方并没有反对，一言不发地跟在查克后面，向远处亮着灯光的基地走去。深冬的郊野一片寂静，连风也没有，空气湿冷滞重。唯一的声音是皮鞋踏在坚硬土路上的细微声响。月亮冷漠地俯视着停机坪，像只布满黑色毛细血管的独眼。他们路过了雷达站，查克含糊地说了晚安，向自己的宿舍走去。

“辛克莱中士。”

路易的声音很轻，查克还以为自己听错了。他转过身，看着路易。

“我必须向你道歉。”路易站直了些，查克能感觉到他在一块砖接一块砖地重建礼节的高墙，急切地躲到后面，“我不该说那些话的，希望你能原谅。”

“没什么需要道歉的，长官。”

路易清了清喉咙：“明天下午见，不要迟到。”

“我从不迟到，长官。”

路易点点头，走开了。查克摸黑回到宿舍，轻手轻脚地关上门。这里没有暖气，里面和外面一样冷。利奥一动不动地睡着，乔迪还没回来。查克第一次意识到机枪手有可能回不来，惊讶于自己此前为什么从没思考过这种可能性。他把自己缠在毯子里，毫无睡意地盯着天花板。他的思绪短暂地掠过珍珠港，随后转向月光下的墓地。他看见路易在成群结队的幽灵之中徘徊，鲜血浸透制服，把深蓝色的布料变成黑色，顺着手指往下滴。查克抓住了他的手，却怎么也找不到伤口，不知道怎样才能抚平这显而易见的痛苦。

查克在灰暗的晨光中惊醒，汗水浸湿了枕头。外面的跑道上传来战斗机的引擎噪声，当天的第一次常规巡逻任务已经开始了。查克坐起来，揉了揉太阳穴。乔迪不知道是什么时候回来的，横躺在对面的床上，打着鼾，风镜还挂在脖子上。

查克捞起地上的外套，披上，走到窗边，掀起布帘一角。这是个阴天，云层泛出灰尘和肮脏棉花的颜色。一架喷火正在滑行，皇家空军的圆形标志在淅沥小雨里仍然非常显眼。他认得这架战机的编号，DWRX，路易的飞机。查克注视着它，直到它消失在云遮雾罩的天空里。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

三月一到，就像闹钟准时响起一样，米尔斯顿上尉把查克的名字写进了轮班表，意味着这位空军中士现在每隔两天就要执行巡逻任务，六点起来，七点前起飞，巡视东南海岸。查克没有自己的飞机，每次都只能借用路易的“翅膀”，编号DWRX，一架保养良好的II型喷火战斗机。后视镜上挂着一小片金属，查克不知道那是什么，当然也不打算问。他和路易之间的交流目前仅限于“早上好”和“再见”。谁都没有再提起满月夜的墓地。自那天之后少尉对他十分客气，也许有点过于客气了，把毫无必要的礼节拖过来，像铁蒺藜一样布置在两人之间，不让查克再有往前一步的机会。

巡逻任务大部分都风平浪静，可以总结为行动记录表上一句潦草的“无事发生”。假如偶然遇上德国侦察机，表格上的内容就会变成“遇敌方侦察机，无事发生”或者“追逐侦察机，敌方迅速离开”，取决于当天的心情和侦察机的飞行高度。

皇家空军原本还负责护送运输船队，但德国人在1940年夏天落败之后就放弃了空中袭击，转而用U型潜艇袭击盟军舰船，护航任务自然转移到皇家海军肩上。这对“鱼头”们[1]来说是灾难性的，潜艇不仅击沉了从美国和加拿大驶来的货船，还把大量的驱逐舰送进了维修厂。海军和不停地要求空军“做点什么”，破坏纳粹建在诺曼底和布列塔尼的船坞。一个阴暗的星期二早上，查克被路易带进军情室的时候，呈现在他面前的就是一幅放大了的航拍照片，法国西北海岸的港口都用小小的蓝色旗子标了出来。米尔斯顿上尉双手撑着桌子，琢磨着那些蓝色标记，听见开门声就抬起头来，冲查克露出微笑，像只慈爱的獾。

“一切都还好吗，辛克莱中士？喜欢我们的小鸟巢吗？”

“是的，长官。”

“昨天我们有六艘船被潜艇送进海底了，两艘运煤船，四艘货船，其中三艘还是从美国来的，这可不能继续下去了。”

查克不知道为什么上尉要告诉他这件事，他瞥了路易一眼，少尉专心致志地看着照片，仿佛军情室里的其他人并不存在。“当然不能，长官。”

“联合指挥部觉得是时候把‘飞行堡垒’派上用场了。”

“去诺曼底？”

“不，再往南一些，去圣纳泽尔，那里有一个造船厂。我们和霍恩彻奇基地加起来可以派出三十架布伦海姆和你一起去。”

上尉停在这里，等查克自己得出结论。查克审视着照片，再看了一眼钉在墙上的地图，圣纳泽尔所在的地方也标了蓝色小旗，躲在布列塔尼半岛下方，卢瓦尔河的入海口。查克渐渐看清楚了那个令人不安的前景：“圣纳泽尔在喷火的航程之外。”

“是的，我不能给你提供掩护。”路易插话，仍然没有看查克，”所以轰炸机队只能夜间行动，减少风险——“

“但夜间轰炸根本不能保证精度。不要说造船厂这种小目标了，连圣纳泽尔都不一定找得到。”

“白天出击不在我们的考虑范围内。“路易重申，看着查克，“没有战斗机护航，轰炸机队几乎没有生还机会。”

“假如我快进快出——“

”不可能，你躲不开雷达。只要一到海峡上，德国人就能看见你。“

”一定还有别的办法。“

”中士，日间行动伤亡太多，夜间轰炸是有经验的飞行员们考虑各种因素之后得出的最佳方案。“

”是吗？那‘有经验的飞行员’炸掉多少个潜艇基地了？“

路易抿紧嘴唇，没有回答。查克知道自己戳中痛处了，这一年来皇家空军对法国西北海岸的空袭收效甚微，然而伤亡一点也不少。这也是为什么美国第八轰炸机队不愿意把自己的飞机投进这些损耗和效果不成比例的任务里。

“听着。”查克拿起桌上的细长木杆，戳了戳法国的海岸线，这根台球杆一样的东西是调度员们在混战时用来指示飞机编队位置的，“既然要冒险，我宁愿选成功率最高的方法，我可以试试全程低飞，避开雷达——“

“你会被高射炮击落，没什么成功率可言了。“

“不，你完全可以用战斗机引开——“

”辛克莱中士，林登少尉，谢谢你们的意见。”米尔斯顿上尉温和地加入对话，走到路易和查克中间，像是担心两个年轻飞行员动手打架，“总指挥部要求每个中队尽量保存轰炸机，所以安全起见，我们还是晚上行动。要是天气允许，后天傍晚就会出发，让你的机组随时准备出发。”

“是的，长官。”

然而天气始终不“允许”，雨云像粘着蜘蛛网的布帘一样在海峡上飘来荡去，挡住了双方的空军，然而U型潜艇的活动频率非但没有减少，反而增加了，又有两艘运送弹药的美国货船被击沉，“鱼头”们再次催促空军行动。一直到五天之后，3月17日早晨，云层散去，出击命令终于顺着指挥部的权力藤蔓滑下来了。傍晚，B17和十六架布伦海姆夜间轰炸机一同起飞，在调度员的指挥下转向东北，在海峡上方与霍恩彻奇基地的十四架轰炸机汇合，在夜色中向法国进发。

机舱里异常安静，连乔迪都不说话了，只有利奥的声音偶尔打破沉寂，提示查克调整航向。今晚也有明亮的月光，偶尔被稀薄的云遮盖，风速中等，勉强算是个出击的好天气。借助月光，他们能看清楚整齐飞在两旁的英国轰炸机。无线电里寂静无声。

理论上来说他们应该早就引起了德国雷达站的注意，但一直到卢瓦尔河口进入视线，纳粹空军才慢吞吞地出现，两架Me 110夜间战斗机，从右后方向他们开火，又迅速消失在黑暗之中。三十一架英国轰炸机立即互相挨近，组成紧密的防守阵型，既方便组成交叉火力，也便于机尾炮塔互相掩护。

“乔迪。”查克说。

“我知道。”机枪手回答，”给我两分钟，我能把它们打下来。“

然而那两架Me 110仿佛在夜空之中蒸发了，每架轰炸机的领航员和机枪手都在找它们。突如其来的机枪轰鸣，右翼外侧的一架布伦海姆中弹了，冒出火光，歪斜着坠向漆黑的大海。

”保持航向，不要散开。“米尔斯顿上尉的声音从无线电里传来，他的轰炸机在查克前面，队列的最中央，”机枪手留意敌机。我们快到了，准备投弹，完毕。“

B17忽然颤抖了一下，就像撞上了什么看不见的障碍物，Me 110击中了机尾护板，乔迪开火还击，但那架漆成黑色的纳粹战机非常敏捷，迅速拉高，再次逃出视线范围。他们能听见周围的轰炸机纷纷向它开火，都没能击中。

第二次攻击不到一分钟就来了，这次击中了机身左侧，子弹仍然扫在钢制护板上，发出可怕的当哐声，没有造成什么实际伤害。德国飞行员毫无疑问把这架显眼的美国轰炸机当成了首要目标，乔迪和周围的布伦海姆不断向Me 110开火，但这两架战机仍然轮番俯冲下来，向B17发起攻击。两边的机翼都布满弹孔，座舱盖被流弹擦出了一条危险的裂缝。查克低声咒骂起来，紧握着操纵杆，略微降低高度，其他轰炸机聚拢过来，分散了敌方战机的火力。

云短暂地盖住月亮，轰炸机队已经飞抵圣纳泽尔上方，地面一片漆黑，什么都看不清楚，他们只能往港口和造船厂的大致方位投弹。高射炮加入了这支血腥的小夜曲，又一架布伦海姆被击中，他们的无线电还开着，整个频段里都是他们的尖叫和哭泣，随后油箱爆炸了，火光在黑暗中绽开，迅速消失。

查克已经扔掉了所有的高爆弹和燃烧弹，甩掉了可观的重量，这架庞大的B17总算可以更灵活地躲闪了，但这并没有什么显著帮助。两架黑色的Me 110依旧追在后面，轰炸机左侧的护板已经被射成蜂窝了，同侧的机翼上有一个可怕的裂口。

“乔迪！“查克提高声音，好盖过引擎噪音，“两分钟已经过去很久了！“

”闭嘴！“机枪手大声回答，”往右！“

查克不假思索地照做了，轰炸机扭头往右，把炮塔的瞄准范围甩向左侧，机枪再次开火，一架Me 110拖拽着带火光的烟雾落入大海，爆炸短暂地照亮了漆黑的海水。另一架敌机掉头离开，不知道是因为同伴坠毁还是燃油不足。米尔斯顿上尉下了全体返航的命令，这群被战斗机和高射炮打得七零八落的轰炸机重新组成队列，在惨白的月光里飞向西南方。

次日一早，英国广播电台报道了这次夜间空袭，把它描绘成具有英雄气概的大冒险，向听众保证这是一次“伟大的成功”。到了中午，查克才知道昨晚的实际伤亡有多严重，总共五架布伦海姆被击落，另外两架在海岸附近迫降，七个飞行员死亡，三个受伤。他自己的B17不得不送进维修厂，也就是说至少两天无法再执行任务。更糟糕的是，当天侦察机送回来的照片显示，造船厂只是部分损毁，而潜艇基地几乎毫发无伤。

查克早早去了酒吧，点了啤酒，烦躁不安地坐了一会，没喝完就走了。他先去了指挥部，但路易不在那里，机库和休息室里也没有。查克在休息室门口犹豫了一会，径直走向军官宿舍，找到路易的房间，用力敲门。

“我想再去一次圣纳泽尔。”门打开之后，查克抢在路易开口之前说，“我有一个计划。”

[1]“鱼头”是RAF称呼海军的黑话。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

”不行。”听完查克的解释之后，路易迅速下了结论。

查克靠在嘎吱作响的木椅子上，看起来就像无缘无故被踢了一脚的狗。这个局促的小房间对两个人来说太小了，写字台、椅子和一个高大的美国人就几乎填满了九成的空间。路易坐在床沿，衬衫外面套了一件随手抓过来的旧毛衣，今天不是他的值勤日，少尉看起来做好了在这里躲上一天的准备，小写字台上放着茶杯和一本摊开的法文小说，用一张撕坏了的414表（*01）充当书签。

”我不明白你为什么那么讨厌白天行动。“

”我不讨厌白天行动，我讨厌让飞行员白白送死——中士，请把我的钢笔放回原处。“

查克假装没听见，拨弄着钢笔，让它在食指和中指之间旋转：”如果我的计划奏效，没有任何人会死。”

“我不喜欢‘如果’。”

“那你就赢不了。“

“在我看来，冒毫无必要的险也一样赢不了。“

写字台上还有一个很小的木相框，还没有手掌大，奇怪的是有照片的那一面对着窗外，查克放下钢笔，把相框转了回来，里面是一张裁剪过的黑白照片，上面是一个坐在河边的年轻人，冲镜头大笑，头发乱糟糟的，打着条纹领带，西服外套扔在草地上。

“这是你吗？“

“我弟弟，威廉，在我们从伊顿毕业那天拍的。”

查克不知道伊顿是哪里，但威廉这个名字碰响了脑海里的一个小铃铛，他重新审视了着照片，那上面的年轻人有着和路易一模一样的鼻梁和下巴，但又微妙地不一样，也许是因为笑容：“所以他现在……”

“他死了。“路易抓住查克的手腕，拿走了相框，放回墨水瓶旁边，朝向窗外，”两年前，伦敦上空的混战，不知道是谁击中了一架Me 109，它从七千多英尺掉下来，机翼扫到了威廉的飞机，他根本来不及反应。”

查克张了张嘴，闭上，在椅子上挪动了一下，显得非常不安：“对不起，我不应该——”

“没关系。“路易抚平了床单上的一道皱褶，“你有兄弟姐妹吗，辛克莱中士？”

“两个妹妹，梅吉和苏西，一个六岁，一个四岁。“

“我敢肯定她们很可爱。“

“当然不了，你没见过七岁以下的小孩吗？比乱翻垃圾桶的浣熊还烦。“

路易笑出声，很快地侧过头，清了清喉咙，仿佛笑意和咳嗽一样是需要隐藏和道歉的：“你时常令人惊讶，中士。“

“我不知道这是不是一件好事，但谢谢。“

他们都沉默了一会，查克看着路易，路易看着窗外，等少尉收回目光的时候，笑容已经消失了，查克知道他又回到了那堵高墙后面。

“抱歉，我不能同意你的计划，你有很棒的想象力，但这太危险了，我不能派出飞机陪你赌博。”

查克站起来：“看来我只能自己去了，长官。”

“那我只能祝你好运了。”

除了表达讽刺，路易说这句话的时候完全没有别的意思，后来回想的时候，他意识这是一个错误，至少是错误的开端。然而他当时并没有把这段休息日的小小插曲放在心里，毕竟没有神志清楚的飞行员会真的开着轰炸机独自前往法国，况且“飞行堡垒”还在维修厂里，查克短期内哪里也去不了。

路易很快就发现自己低估了查克的乐观和固执，一周之后的清早，路易独自走向指挥部，路过停机坪的时候赫然发现美国人的B17轰炸机停在远处的跑道上，地勤们正围着它打转。少尉犹豫了一会儿，以为这是常规检修，然后他留意到轰炸机已经装填好了弹药，“企鹅”们并不是在检查，而是在为它作起飞前的最后准备。当天根本没有任何轰炸任务，少尉快步向那边冲去，想阻止轰炸机起飞，但已经太迟了。满载高爆弹的“飞行堡垒”开始滑行，在跑道末端昂起头，向晴朗无云的天空爬升。

路易气喘吁吁地抓住了一个离他最近的机械师：“谁允许他起飞的？”

对方眨眨眼，显然感到非常困惑：“长官，辛克莱中士说是你批准的。”

“什么？”

“他就是这么说的，长官。”

“准备好我的喷火。”

“是的，长官。”

路易奔向自己的飞机，分不清此刻是愤怒还是焦虑。那架编号DWRX的喷火战斗机远远地停在草地上——太远了，等他终于起飞的时候，B17已经从视野中消失了，雷达追踪不到它，查克想必是按计划低飞，躲避侦察。无线电部门通知了沿海雷达站的观察员，让他们留意美国轰炸机，一旦发现立即报告位置。

路易最终在费尔莱特以南发现了查克，轰炸机已经飞出海岸线了，几乎紧贴着水面。路易打开了无线电，查克在他呼叫第二次的时候才回答。

“马上返航，辛克莱中士，这是命令，完毕。”

“你明明批准了这次行动，长官，完毕。”

“我从来没有同意过。”

“我告诉过你我会自己一个来，你说‘祝你好运’。”

“那并不——”路易一时间不知道该说什么，“我再说一次，立刻返回基地，辛克莱，完毕”

“现在还有时间按我的计划来，长官。”

“不行。”

“那你要不把我击落，要不就让我自己去圣纳泽尔，完毕。”

路易妥协了，四分钟之后，八架没有装载弹药的布伦海姆轰炸机和二十二架飓风战斗机从邻近的前沿基地起飞。查克原本的计划是安排二十架空载的轰炸机和双倍的战斗机，组成令人信服的幌子，假装袭击布列塔尼半岛西北，引开纳粹空军的战斗机，在半岛南面撕出一个防御空隙。但短时间内召集不了那么多飞机，他们只能祈祷敌方会吃这块诱饵。

“中士，回去之后我们需要非常严肃地算帐，完毕。”

“我十分期待，长官。”

喷火和B17分道扬镳，一个继续保持东南航向，另一个转向东北，和飓风一起带着充当诱饵的轰炸机前往布雷斯特。

“他们的雷达很快就会发现我们。”路易告诉那几架飓风，“把他们的飞机引到海上来，尽量拖住他们，但不要纠缠太久，我重复，不要和他们混战，完毕。”

纳粹空军的响应比他们想象中要快，离布列塔尼半岛还有六十五英里，黑色蜂群一样的Me 109出现了，四十架上下，夹杂着十几架Me 110。它们径直冲向英国轰炸机，显然以为这些布伦海姆是来袭击深水港的。诱饵的任务已经完成了，路易命令轰炸机马上返航，离开德国战机的攻击半径。八架没有负载的布伦海姆轻松地转向，加速逃向英格兰的海岸线。

和两年前的夏天一样，喷火和飓风完全没有数量优势，但他们已经占领了有利的高度，而且背对着太阳，完美的攻击条件。路易首先向Me 109俯冲，速度稍慢的飓风跟在后面，向敌机扫射，迅速逃开，重新爬上高空。

对方马上察觉了陷阱，Me 110纷纷脱离队列，返回布雷斯特，显然也不想陷入缠斗。路易追了一小段路，直到三架Me 109横在面前，向他开火。路易往左边一推操纵杆，躲开了，机身侧面挨了一击，但应该只是擦过钢板的流弹，没有造成什么损害。

这很快变成了一场争夺高度的战斗，Me 109和飓风们都挣扎着爬升，谁都没能得到什么决定性的优势。Me 109在高空之中比皇家空军的任何战斗机都快，但飓风的转弯半径比他们小得多，像鳝鱼一样灵活，总是从瞄准镜里逃脱。一架Me 109被击落了，在路易面前旋转着坠向大海，路易没看到它的结局，因为一架敌机从右前方向他开枪，路易向他冲去，开火还击，两架战机在最后一刻勉强闪避，没有撞上。

路易看了一眼油表，燃料已经不多了，可能只剩下五六分钟的战斗时间。像是接到什么指令似的，所有纳粹战机开始脱离战斗，向法国方向撤退。路易能看见他们转向南面，很可能是要赶往圣纳泽尔，但现在已经没有什么能做的了。

“要追上去吗？”飓风的领队问，“我们大概还有二十分钟的燃油。”

“不。”路易回答，“全体返航，完毕。”

他降落在比根山基地，拆开安全带，把降落伞包扔给地勤，直接从机舱跑向军情室，那里挤满了调度员，像是准备迎战二十个纳粹飞行中队似的。米尔斯顿上尉也在，在地图前面踱步，一看见路易就皱起眉头。

“林登少尉，你到底——”

“稍后我会解释的，长官。”路易看了一眼地图上表示飞机的彩色小木块，“辛克莱中士在哪里？”

“他的信号最后出现在圣纳泽尔附近，半小时前的事了。”上尉摇摇头，“这个疯子在想什么？”

路易没有回答，看了一眼挂钟，在心里估算B17的燃油余量，查克现在应该在回来的路上了，否则就再也回不来了。雷达屏幕空荡荡的，所有人都屏息以待，只有无线电收发器偶尔的哒哒声打破寂静。

挂钟指针缓慢地滑过十分钟，然后又是十分钟。调度员第三次给海岸雷达站打了电话，得到的回答依然是“没有看见飞机”。

“他回不来了。”米尔斯顿上尉轻声说出了路易心里最大的恐惧，“无论如何，燃料已经不够了。”

“再给雷达站打个电话。”路易对通讯员说，后者拿起刚刚放下的话筒，和远在北福尔兰的观察员交谈了几句，挂断，摇摇头。

”你不得不说他是个勇敢的家伙，鲁莽，准确来说。”米尔斯顿上尉叹了口气，拍了拍路易的肩膀，走开了，留下路易一个人站在原地，在越来越不安的沉默里再等了十分钟，终于也放弃了，向门口走去。

一个通讯员摘下耳机，叫住了他。

“长官，我们有信号了。”

一个小小的亮点出现在闪烁的雷达屏幕上，路易难以置信地盯着它。电话接连不断地响起，通讯员们飞快地做笔记，时不时回答一句“是”或者“不是”。路易焦灼不安地等着，忍不住走到操作台旁边，问他们能不能确认飞机身份。

“能，长官，是一架B17轰炸机，观察员说它冒着烟，但还能飞。”

路易梦游一样走回地图旁边，摸到一张椅子，坐下来，长长地呼了一口气。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

B17只剩下一个苟延残喘的引擎，好几公里之外都能看见长长的黑烟。“企鹅”和休息室里值勤的飞行员都跑了出来，仰着头，零零散散地站在机库门前。轰炸机歪斜着，在他们的注视下滑过天空，尝试了第一次降落，角度和速度都不对，不得不重飞。B17危险地从机库上方擦过，艰难地绕了一个圈，重新进场，没有放起落架。它错过了跑道，重重地砸在草地上，伴随着火星和溅起的泥土石块往前滑行，右侧机翼给草地割出了一道十几米的伤疤，折断了。庞大的轰炸机肚皮着地趴在那里，像只被铅弹击中的白头雕。

机舱打开，冒出一股浓烟。查克、乔迪和利奥爬出来，随即被送到医院，军医宣布他们状况良好之后，两个同谋被关进了宿舍，查克则被带到米尔斯顿上尉的办公室，接受了一句夸奖，同时挨了半小时的骂。查克刚开始反驳了几句，然后再也不出声了，垂头丧气地站着。路易远远地坐在角落的桌子旁，始终没有说话，也没有看查克，借着台灯的光线在表格上写着什么，仿佛没有什么比飞行日志更重要了。

作为“共犯”，乔迪和利奥各吃了一次警告。而查克最终被关了三天禁闭，在机库工具棚后面的一个小房间里，那里面没有窗，电线吊着一个脏兮兮的灯泡，从铁皮屋顶上垂下来。两摞砖撑起一块既是床又是长椅的木板。角落里放着一个马桶，旁边是小洗手台，没有镜子。整个地方散发出一股霉菌和陈年汗渍的气味。查克花了好几个小时发脾气，用力踢紧锁的门，因为它发出的噪声最大。没有任何回应，甚至没有人来命令他停下。查克恼火地坐在长木板上，看着铁皮缝隙里透进来的日光逐渐消失。

每天三次，食物通过铁门上的小空隙送进来，放在坑坑洼洼的铁盘上，像对待囚犯一样。查克用力拍门，要求和上尉谈谈，门外的人一次都没有理会他。

时间在这个狭小的空间里过得很慢。查克一动不动地躺在木板上，听着外面隐约的噪声。这地方让他想起俄克拉荷马老家的地窖，闻起来有同样的霉味，角落里堆放着生锈的拖拉机部件，一个草耙，一些不知道有什么用的沙包，还有一个架子，上面放着汽油罐和一盒钉子，钉子总共有九十六枚，查克仔细数过了，因为邻家农仓被烧毁之后老爸把他打了一顿，锁进地窖里。查克觉得委屈，他全无恶意，只是想烤熟一只偷来的小鸡，谁会想到干草那么易燃呢？他在地窖里待了二十四个小时，没有吃的，也没有水，妈妈把他放出来的时候查克正在发烧，接下来两天都躺在床上。

查克翻身爬起来，一圈圈地踱步。砖墙上有些划痕，就像穴居人用来计算时间的原始记号，旁边还刻着几个歪歪扭扭的单词，查克一个都看不懂，猜测那是德语。这地方应该真的是个牢房，用来关押跳伞之后被俘虏的纳粹飞行员，大概和查克一样在心里咒骂英国人。

第三天傍晚，就在他思忖晚餐为什么比平常迟了的时候，外面传来钥匙互相碰撞的叮当声，锁咔嗒一响，门开了。

”晚上好。”路易说，好像查克并不是被关禁闭，而是准备出席鸡尾酒会。

“不很好。”

路易笑了笑，像是早就预料到了他的态度：“起来，中士，我请你喝一杯。”

他们是开车到酒吧去的，查克闷闷不乐地缩在副驾驶座里，路易专心看着面前的土路，谁都没有说话。车窗开着，风卷着新鲜的植物气味撞进来，吹乱了路易的头发，查克挠了挠三天没刮的胡子，把目光移向逐渐染上嫩绿色的旷野。春天正准备让位给夏天，白昼变长，车在酒吧前停下的时候天空仍然明亮，泛出温柔的浅紫红色。路易关上车门，走向军官的酒吧，查克叫住了他。

“你去过对面吗？“

路易看了一眼路对面的另一家酒吧，摇摇头。

“从来没有？“

“这不合适。“

查克耸耸肩：“为什么不合适？”

路易犹豫了一会，没能说出个所以然来。查克绕过车子，走到他面前：“我们今晚去那边。”

“那是企鹅们去的。”

“有明文规定飞行员不准进入吗？”

“没有，但是——”

查克抓住路易的手肘，把他拖向街对面。两人进门的时候酒吧里的谈话声都停住了，像是有人突然把音量旋钮拧到最小一样，吧台、小桌子和台球桌周围的地勤都抬起头来，盯着他们看，过了一分钟才挪开视线，交谈声又嗡嗡响了起来。两个飞行员找到一张靠近窗户的空桌子，那上面还放着上个顾客用过的玻璃杯，烟灰缸里塞满烟头。侍应过来问他们要什么，像是没有看见桌上的脏杯子一样。

“两杯黑啤酒。”查克说，在侍应走开时候转向路易，”相信我，这里的黑啤酒比对面的好。“

“听起来你经常来这边。“

“不算经常，一半一半。“侍应拿来了酒，查克随手把脏杯子推到一边，把其中一杯啤酒放到路易面前，”试试。“

对方喝了一口，看了查克一眼，接着喝了第二口。台球桌那边传来一阵笑声和兴奋的吼叫声，有人把黑球打进球袋里了。侍应端来了一碟洒满盐粒的炸薯条，查克告诉他搞错了，他们并没有点食物。

“那边送给你们的。“侍应指了指店堂另一边的桌子，一个机械师冲查克举起酒杯，查克竖起拇指，以示感谢。

“似乎把你当成英雄了。“路易评论道。

“我不是吗？“

“你的冒险非常勇敢。”

“谢谢。”

“也非常愚蠢。“

“听着，我不管米尔斯顿上尉这个老顽固——”

“上尉原本不打算关你禁闭，那是我的主意。”

查克瞪着他：“但我——”

“我知道，你炸毁了潜艇基地，拯救了不知道多少盟军舰船，诸如此类，但这些都不是违抗命令鲁莽行事的理由。你这次只是好运——不，中士，让我说完——这次正好走运，那下次呢？更别提你还把你的同僚拖下水，一个好的指挥官从不这么做。”路易停顿了一下，审视着查克的脸，像是在评估自己扔向水面的石头有没有打出涟漪，“查尔斯，这不是你一个人的牛仔游戏。”

“但战争就是要冒险的。”

“经过精心计算的冒险，可以。绝不是这种自杀任务。”

查克没有马上回答，盯着酒杯看了很久，才清了清喉咙：“你的私人生存哲学？”

“这么说也没错。”

“全部都是你自己想出来的？”

“一半是从父亲那里学的，另一半是碰壁之后知道的。”

“你知道我父亲教会了我什么吗？”

“什么？”

“烤制烟草和打架，他就教会了我这两样。”

“都很有用。”

查克发出介乎咳嗽和嘲笑之间的声音，灌了一口啤酒。外面的天空暗下来了，玻璃窗上的影子越来越明显，最后变成了一面黑色的镜子，映出酒吧里的灯光和两个飞行员的脸。他们的目光在玻璃里相遇，迅速分开。

“你刚才叫我查尔斯了吗？”

“那是你的名字，不是吗，中士？”

“我能叫你路易吗？”

“你只能叫我‘长官’。”

“你让我想起了戴维斯牧师，他负责主日学，很可能是世界上最无趣的人，仅次于你。”啤酒泡沫沾到胡子上，查克用手背擦了擦，“这玩意真讨厌，我得把它刮掉。”

“我无法想象你上主日学。”

“对极了，戴维斯牧师也无法想象。他刚开始会气冲冲地告诉爸妈我逃学了，后来我用弹弓打他的脑袋，像狙击手一样，躲在树上或者灌木丛里，他怀疑是我，但没一次能抓到我。”

“你听起来像是有点自豪。”

“非常自豪，长官。”

路易摇摇头，似乎想要翻白眼，忍住了，喝了一口啤酒，小心地抬着手，不让袖子擦到油腻的桌面。不远处有五六个机械师聚在一起玩骰子，互相嘲弄，大呼小叫。低矮的天花板压缩了回声，整个酒吧就像个温暖的、烟雾弥漫的地下洞穴。

“觉得这里和对面有什么区别？”

“区别不大。”路易侧过头，斟酌着自己的回答：“这就是令我惊讶的地方。”

“你看，一点小小的冒险没有坏处。”

两人喝完了酒，示意结账，但侍应告诉查克啤酒钱也已经有人代付了，没说是哪一桌。两个飞行员离开了酒吧，走向汽车。

“能让我开车吗？”

“你以前开过车吗？”

“长官，我的工作就是飞一架能装进五十辆这种车的轰炸机。”

“你没有回答我的问题。”

查克摸了摸下巴：“开过老爸的卡车，陷进排水沟里，但那是一个意外。”

路易叹了口气，双手插在裤袋里，打量着中士，不情不愿地点了点头。查克冲他露出一个胡子拉碴的笑容，钻进了驾驶座。这辆深蓝色的小车掉了个头，突然加速，像一头受惊的美洲野牛，颠簸着冲向此刻被暮色笼罩的荒野。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

空军基地的夏天仿佛来得比其他地方要慢，覆盖弹坑的灰绿色草地好久才畏怯地开出花来，瘦弱，摇摆不定，像是它们自己也不确定该不该长在这里。连续的降雨把气温钉在冷飕飕的十二三度，也把610中队钉在机场上，飞行员们大多趁着这难得的假期睡觉，值勤的那几个在休息室里打牌，围着一整天都没响过的电话。

新增的五十六架“飞行堡垒”和“解放者”就是淋着这场夏季阵雨来的，美国陆军航空队似乎决定要给英国人展示他们对待这场战争有多认真。这些轰炸机分散到东安格利亚的各大空军基地里，比根山基地迎来了十六架。宿舍再次挤满了人，新鲜血液为这个疲劳的基地带来了新的喧闹。肯定又有人把查克的圣纳泽尔传奇讲了一遍，因为新来的小鸟们看见他的时候就开始互相交换眼色，窃窃私语。查克希望他们没有听到关禁闭的部分。这个俄克拉荷马来的年轻人一夜之间就成为了老兵，米尔斯顿上尉指派他去看管新来的鸟儿。查克不太清楚“看管”具体该做些什么，只好拿出了高中时代管理操场小帮派的经验：和每一个人做朋友，找些琐事让他们保持忙碌，留意麻烦的苗头，及时掐灭。

和半年前的查克一样，这些年轻飞行员对战争毫无概念，刚来的时候甚至还按照训练时的习惯，把飞机整整齐齐地停在一起，不可避免地被英国老鸟们嘲弄了一顿，不得不重新把轰炸机分散开。六月的第一个星期天，虽然还是阴天，但雨停了，查克和小鸟们提着油漆桶和刷子到停机坪上去，给这些崭新的B17漆上涂鸦和名字。皇家空军的飞行员们在草坪边缘抽烟，饶有兴致地观赏这群美国人，就像在看一个差强人意的马戏团。

“狮子。”乔迪大声说，叉着腰，看着站在梯子顶端的查克。利奥坐在不远处的沙包堆上，既不靠近英国人，也不接近美国同僚。乔迪走过去，跟他说了两句话，指了指飞机，利奥耸耸肩，回答了一句什么。

“他说什么？”查克问。

“他说随便，反正你很快又会把它毁掉，顺带害死我们所有人。”

“他总是那么记仇吗？”

“他说这是他的优点。”乔迪喊了回来，“你们能不要再拿我做传声筒了吗？”

于是机身被画上了一头狮子，不很像，但查克认为自己已经传达出了应有的气势。一些没有艺术造诣的人，比如林登少尉，误以为这是戴着花环的猫。于是查克几天之后提着油漆桶偷偷溜进机库，在少尉的喷火战斗机上涂了一只真正的猫咪，以便强调两种动物之间的重大区别。路易试图洗掉涂鸦，并不成功，白漆仅仅变淡了一些，依然显眼，猫头从哪个角度看都一副自鸣得意的样子。

英美联合指挥部已经放弃弥合双方的分歧了，皇家空军和陆军航空队直接分开行动，前者继续靠布伦海姆轰炸机进行夜间偷袭，目标从诺曼底的港口改成了法德边境的工业区；后者白天升空，精确瞄准潜艇基地。现在美国人有了一点点数量优势，轰炸任务几乎每天都有，然而令英国人深感不快的是，陆军航空队还是不舍得动用重型轰炸机，因为北非战况正酣，不得不和西欧战场争抢这些珍贵的大家伙。缺乏经验的新兵们开着从英国人手里借来的轻型轰炸机和鱼雷轰炸机飞往法国，有时候多达两百架，从远处看起来非常壮观。可惜这些任务都是气势比效果大，为了躲避密集的防空火力和德国截击机，查克和他的小鸟们许多次被迫半途放弃任务，或者提早投弹，鱼雷和高爆弹落入海水或者空荡荡的郊野，根本没碰到钢筋混凝土搭建的潜艇坞。与其说是战略轰炸，不如说是给德国人制造心理压力，同时给电台和报纸提供大书特书盟军“优势”的材料。

路易没有参与这场热闹，从七月开始他得到了一年半以来第一次休假机会。在一个雾蒙蒙的早晨开车回到坎特伯雷去了。两年前的夏天，坎特伯雷这一带遭受了三个多月的狂轰滥炸，因为它正好在纳粹空军去伦敦和泰晤士河口的路上，逃跑或者返航的道尼尔轰炸机也会随手把多余的炸弹扔在这里。此刻，就在路易驾车穿过田野的时候，弹坑依然清晰可见。在路易的印象里，这些森林和旷野杂乱无章，有时候甚至有点吓人，但是充满惊喜。小时候他和威廉时常跟着父亲去猎鹿，父亲的弟弟阿尔伯特十之八九也会来，大人们牵着马，软皮靴踩在厚厚的腐叶上，没有一点声音。父亲让路易坐在马鞍上，威廉骑着阿尔伯特叔叔的牡马“哥伦布”。他们看着父亲和叔叔匍匐着接近林间空地，在一片树影和晃动的光斑之中，男孩们根本看不到猎物在哪里，猎人们也消失在灌木丛里了。森林里的空气缓慢凝固，仿佛连树叶的沙沙声也停下了，随后，一声枪响击碎寂静，紧接着就是第二枪。父亲和叔叔重新出现，合力拖着一头尚带余温的鹿。

路易那时候大概只有八九岁，对猎杀动物不感兴趣，更喜欢钻进树林，和弟弟沿着细瘦的小溪奔跑，捉草叶上的甲虫，在水流和缓的浅滩上摔跤，玩得浑身透湿，头发里都是泥。父亲多次警告他们不要跑到兽群出没的地方，因为阿尔伯特叔叔听见草丛里有动静就会开枪，他可不会花时间想清楚那是鹿还是小男孩。等他们再长大一些，侯爵开始教两个儿子用猎枪，自此之后路易和弟弟的大部分假期都花在追踪野雁上。战前这些金光闪闪的夏天大多都褪色了，模糊不清，只剩下一些鲜艳的碎片：森林里潮湿而浓烈的腐土气味，枪柄因为后坐力撞在肩上的钝痛，容易激动的猎犬们肌肉紧绷，尖耳朵竖起，一听见枪响就疯狂冲向鸟儿坠落的地方。

汽车转过一个和缓的弯，轮胎溅起干燥的沙土。右前方就是以前的猎鹿场，灌木疏于打理，看起来比路易记忆中更张牙舞爪。荒草里布置着削尖的木桩，树和树之间拉着带刺的铁丝，用来阻止德国伞兵着陆。战争的阴影像细长尖锐的爪子一样延伸到这里。

在两天前的电报里，父亲告诉过他今天会有“一个小型鸡尾酒会”，因此当路易抄近路从花园走向偏厅的时候，完全没预料到父亲请来了大半个伦敦。侯爵的长子在半开的落地窗外面踌躇了一会，把制服外套的纽扣全部扣好，调整了一下领带，走了进去。

不少宾客穿着军装，有些是父亲以前服役时的老朋友，有些是军情五处和白厅冉冉升起的政治新星。路易认出了几个上议院议员，一个《泰晤士报》的记者，还有乔治·卢瓦索，霍恩彻奇基地54中队的王牌飞行员，他父亲是远在康沃尔的一个小贵族，父子两人都在伦敦的政治阶梯上爬得很快。卢瓦索看见了路易，冲他举了举酒杯，路易点点头，移开目光，从侍应的托盘上拿了一杯酒，在人群里寻找父亲。

偏厅是个镶着桃花心木饰板的长方形，放着扶手椅的那一端弯成一个弧度柔和的半圆。父亲果不其然穿着海军礼服，和三四个军官模样的人占据了扶手椅，一小群栖息在岩石上的虎头海雕。

“我们刚刚正好谈到你。”路易走近的时候，父亲说，没有铺垫，仿佛儿子一直在这里，而不是刚刚从空军基地回来的。

“希望是在夸奖我的战绩。”

“我记得我教过你什么叫谦虚。”父亲假装责备，实际上露出了笑容，眼角堆起了愉悦的细纹，“你应该记得克莱德·道森先生，你们在新年酒会上见过，那时候你还很小，但克莱德记得你——他当时多少岁，克莱德？十岁？是的，我也觉得差不多。道森先生现在在空军参谋部工作。”路易和那位留着小胡子的棕发先生握了握手，“克莱德和我刚刚聊到，寻找一位出色的年轻人到参谋部工作有多么困难，尤其是那些有飞行经验的年轻人。”

这句话的意思再明显不过了，路易抿了一口酒，给自己多争取几秒钟的反应时间：“可以想象。”

“你在比根山，对吗？”这位棕发的参谋部军官问。

“是的，先生。”

“你的指挥官米尔斯顿上尉也是一位出类拔萃的绅士。”

“确实是这样的，先生。”

“我和米尔斯顿在西敏公学一起念过书，我比他年长一届，但是他在赛艇队的名声很响。”道森压低了声音，仿佛这是什么秘密，但仍然足够让在座的所有人听见，“我应该去和米尔斯顿谈谈，看看他愿不愿意放走他的明星飞行员。从你父亲的说法看来，你很适合来斯坦摩尔[1]。”

“谢谢。”路易机械地回答，看了父亲一眼，“如果各位不介意的话，我失陪几分钟。”

他放下酒杯，穿过人群，逃到花园里去了。过了几分钟，父亲也出来了，轻轻关上落地窗，和儿子一起坐在长了青苔的石阶上，看着沐浴在夏季慷慨阳光里的花园，玫瑰架犹如一道粉白相间的瀑布，不远处的水池映着天空和稀薄的云，像一张精心剪裁过的画纸。

“你们都喜欢那个水池。”父亲说，一只野蜂绕着台阶旁边的开花灌木飞舞，嗡嗡作响，“但只有威廉真的掉进去了，把保姆吓坏了，而你很关心他有没有抓到小鱼。”

路易转过头看着他：“参谋部？”

“自然的发展路径，不是吗？你也是时候离开前线了。”

“意味着我再也不能飞喷火了。”

“机会是没那么多了，没错。”父亲温和地说，“但你不需要离开空军，而且在伦敦会更安全。”

“这句话不应该在两年前说吗？”

“想想你可怜的妈妈，只要你还在比根山，她每天晚上都做噩梦。我们已经失去一个儿子了，当然希望你能待在伦敦。这没什么不光彩的，你已经尽责了。我们都已经尽责了。”

路易没有回答。野蜂飞走了，不一会又绕回来，钻进另一朵花里。

“不一定要现在下决定，花点时间考虑道森先生的提议，休假结束前给他一个答复。”

父亲拍了拍他的肩膀，起身走开了。路易坐在原处没动，盯着水池看了一会，靠在被晒暖的石栏杆上，闭上眼睛。

 

[1]Stanmore HQ，皇家空军指挥部所在地。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

与其说是鸟鸣，不如说是安静让路易惊醒的。空军基地每时每刻都充满噪音：飞机引擎、刺耳的电铃、走廊里匆匆的脚步和机库里的敲敲打打。而此刻他的卧室里只有沉默的阳光，母亲养的猫多半是到屋顶上巡视去了，因为草地上的云雀正在放心地高歌。路易翻了个身，略微眯起眼睛，看着窗外，云层散去了，留下一个干净的晴天，美国人想必又要成群结队出发了。

女仆已经悄无声息地来过，窗帘用黄铜钩子固定好，整齐叠好的衬衫按照路易的习惯放在椅子上。他爬起来，换好衣服，伸手去拿衣钩上的制服，马上又改变了主意，翻出一件参军前常穿的灰色西服外套，下楼到餐厅去。

父亲不在，又是一早到伦敦去了。母亲戴着眼镜，在桌边翻着报纸。猫咪并不在屋顶，而是蜷缩在餐桌一端，尾巴尖一摇一晃。家里养的第一只猫名叫煤灰，是只灰黑色的虎斑猫，陪着时年二十一岁的祖母一路从奥地利到英国来，它死后，所有猫都继承了这个名字，目前趴在桌上的这只已经是第四代了。

“报纸说美国人到我们的基地来了，从他们的语气看来，像是明天就能结束这场战争似的。”

母亲总是说“我们的基地”，仿佛是她亲自在驾驶飞机一样。路易弯腰吻了母亲的脸颊，她闻起来像鸢尾花，自路易有记忆以来，母亲就一直和这种气味联系在一起。

“我们很需要人手，你知道的，而且他们并不那么糟糕，都是一些。”他想起了查克，一时找不到合适的形容词，“他们都是些热切的人，有些鲁莽，但大致上知道自己在做什么。”

“我很高兴你终于要到伦敦去了。”

“还没决定呢，妈妈。”

“有什么好犹豫的？”

太多了。路易笑了笑，随手拿了一个面包卷，声称自己需要新鲜空气。母亲看穿了他躲避话题的陈旧伎俩，抱怨说这和父亲一模一样，但并没有制止。路易溜进了日光室，那里有一扇通向绘画室的门，因为懒得走过长长的回廊，他和威廉以前经常从绘画室翻窗跳进花园。今天路易也采用了一模一样的路径，叼着面包爬上窗台，跳进柔软的草丛里。

如果说庄园完全没有受到战争影响，那是不公平的，但比起空军基地，这里就像一小块保存在玻璃罩里的旧世界碎片，喷泉依然淙淙流淌，野草和灌木修剪过了，让出一条深入树林的小径，潮湿的泥地上有鹿的蹄印，但许久不会有人在这里打猎了。阿尔伯特叔叔去了外交部，自1939年起被派往西班牙，在英国驻马德里大使馆工作。叔叔是家里唯一一个预料到战争开始的，但他也看不到战争的尽头。

路易弯腰躲开一根横生的树枝，继续往树林深处走去，拨开挡路的羊齿，侧耳倾听水声。小溪应该就在不远处，正值丰水期，流水声很明显。他一度怀疑自己迷路了，但一棵粗壮的橡树提供了明确无误的指引。小时候每当他想独处，就会跑到这里来，连威廉都找不到他。如果是在冬天，树下会堆积起结霜的落叶，而现在，溪水在地面凹陷处汇聚成一汪浅浅的池塘。路易把外套铺在地上，坐下，看着水淌过长了青苔的石头。也许离开比根山并不是一个坏决定，一些仗需要真枪实弹地打，另一些则需要坐在办公桌旁边打。他很明白这一点，但选择离开自己的中队，不管前提是什么，感觉都像背叛。

一只松鼠飞快地窜过稀疏的草丛，爬上橡树。路易干脆躺了下来，看着被树冠筛下来的阳光，希望久违的平静能像以往那样出现，但它始终没有来。他反而回忆起霍恩彻奇附近燃烧的郊野，喷火的冷凝管被击断，引擎冒出滚滚白烟，为了不被活活烧死，他被迫从失去动力的飞机里跳伞，看着喷火旋转着坠向农田，爆出一团耀眼的火球。他落进树林里，降落伞被树枝勾住了，差点把他的右手臂从肩窝里扯出来。路易艰难地摸到伞兵刀，割断了伞绳，重重地摔到地上，就在枯枝腐叶里躺了好一会，看着轻轻摇晃的树叶和缝隙里的破碎天空。他已经三天没有好好睡过觉了，累得爬不起来。两架互相缠斗的战机在树梢上方掠过，机枪轰鸣。远处，一架斯图卡轰炸机正进入俯冲曲线，发出标志性的尖啸。

路易眨眨眼，坐起来。所有的噪声和幻象都消失了，小溪平静地流淌，食指那么长的小鱼在石缝间徘徊，有条不紊地啄食长在上面的藻类。松鼠在高处的树枝上警惕地打量他，小鼻子一抽一抽。年轻的少尉站起来，拍了拍外套，搭到手臂上，原路返回大宅。是时候给道森先生发一封电报了。

 

——

 

查克在太阳下眯起眼睛。

遥远的地平线上有一点云的影子，也许稍后会演变成倾盆大雨。地勤们忙着把装在小推车上的蓄电池拖回机库。路易的飞机还停在原处，少尉已经消失三天了，据说是休假。

“你又在盯着他的飞机看了，这很吓人。”

查克收回目光，拍了一下乔迪的后脑勺：“我没有。”

“盯着也没什么用，你知道的吧。林登只是去休息了，又不是死了。”

“我对他的行踪没有兴趣。”

“为什么不？我就很有兴趣。”查克又抬起手，小个子机枪手这次飞快地躲开了，“你知道他爸有个爵位吗？我想知道他们这种人是怎样度假的，也许每天都用钞票洗澡。”

“哪里有人会用钞票——你每天都在想些什么？”

乔迪认真地竖起三根手指：“钱，回家，女朋友。”

“闭嘴，乔迪。”

“闭嘴，乔迪。”乔迪故意模仿他的语气，做了个鬼脸，“你该走了，保姆，小鸟们在外面等你。”

准确的说法应是“所剩无多的小鸟”。驻守北非的第九航空队整个夏天都在借调第八航空队得来不易的战斗机，为某个仍然保密的行动做准备，到今天已经是第三次抽血了。查克负责的十六个轰炸机组已经走了一半，剩下的还需要额外负担运输任务。借道中立的西班牙飞往埃及，为退守阿拉曼防线的英军步兵投放物资。

像往常一样，运输机队稍过八点就出发了，算上中途补充燃油的时间，傍晚过后才趁着最后的一点阳光返回比根山。小鸟们准备直接去酒吧，查克正要和他们一起走，却一眼看见停在草坪边缘的蓝色汽车。他不久前差点把这辆车撞毁在电线杆上。

“查克？”

“我有点事，你们去吧。”

他向那辆车走去。路易并不在那里，车前盖摸上去很热，应该刚回来不久。查克钻进最近的机库，转了一圈，几个值班的地勤向他打了招呼，查克挥手回应，没有和他们多说话。他把头探进飞行员的休息室，里面也空无一人。查克犹豫了半分钟，决定到宿舍去碰碰运气。

路易的房间在走廊转角处，查克对着那扇木门自我辩论，一个声音叫他转身离开，另一个催促他敲门。就在查克下定决心听从第二个声音的时候，路易正好开门出来，两人差点面对面撞在一起。

“有什么事吗，中士？”

“没有。”查克脱口而出，挠了挠后脑勺，吃力地编造借口，“我只是，刚好路过。其实我是在找，呃，一支铅笔。不知道落在什么地方了，所以到处看看，说不定能找到。我不知道你回来了，真是个巧合。”

路易挑起眉，就算他看穿了查克的借口，那也没说什么。

“我很喜欢那支铅笔，长官。”查克虚弱地补充道。

“我看出来了。”少尉打量着中士还没来得及脱下的飞行装备，“打猎回来？”

“不，运输机，北非。”

“你的措辞能力比我记忆中更差了。”

“你说起话来和我记忆中一样令人愉快，长官。”

路易摇摇头，关上门，向外面走去。查克小跑了几步，跟了上去。

“不是要找铅笔吗，中士？”路易问，并没有回过头来。

“迟些再找也可以。”

“祝你好运。你没必要跟着我的，顺带一提。”

“我没有‘跟着’你，我们同路。你确定你没有兴趣听听埃及的战况吗。”

“如果我想听的话会告诉你的，暂时不了，谢谢。”

“你刚刚在收拾行李吗？抱歉，我不是故意要看的，但门刚好开着——”

路易叹了口气，停下脚步，转身看着查克。两人现在在门厅里，夕阳透过玻璃泼洒进来，泛出一种暗淡的橘红，阴影的边缘变得更锐利了。一个军官正好走下楼梯，路易等他走出门外才开口。

“中士，我有件事要告诉你。”

他没能说完这句话，刺耳的警报声响了起来。比根山基地已经有很长一段时间没听过这种声音了，那是提醒飞行员立即进入备战状态的信号。路易和查克对视了一眼，冲出门外，向机库跑去。

他们两个是最先到达跑道的飞行员，这个时点太不寻常，大多数人都在酒吧或者食堂里。地勤已经迅速把战斗机推到跑道上了，查克本来就没脱掉飞行装备，率先爬进机舱。路易多花了一点时间，在地勤的帮助下绑好降落伞包。两架喷火先后起飞，遵照调度员的指令爬升。

“坦米尔基地的飓风小队请求支援。”调度员在无线电里解释，“一支加拿大运输船队受到袭击，敌方有六架道尼尔轰炸机，护航机数量未知，可能是二十架上下。64中队也已经接到支援请求，稍后会加入你们。”

“收到，完毕。”路易的声音从无线电里传来，稍稍有些扭曲。

查克看了一眼西沉的太阳，夏季的漫长白昼已经临近尾声，也许还剩下二三十分钟的日光，喷火没有雷达，回程恐怕会有些艰难，要是还有回程的话。稀薄的云像是沾上了血，两架战斗机越过云层，飞向远处逐渐被阴影笼罩的大海。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

调度员提供的坐标并不准确，路易和查克起码往西多飞了十四五公里，才看见受困的船队和纳粹轰炸机，五架道尼尔，比调度员报告的少一架，应该已经被击落。查克搜索着天空，既没有看见飓风，也没有看见敌方的Me 109，这意味着它们可能正在高空缠斗，又或者英国战机早已坠毁，Me 109潜伏在更高的地方。无论哪种可能性都不是好消息。

路易下了转向命令，查克皱起眉，以为自己听错了：“东面是反方向，长官。我们不应该赶走轰炸机吗？”

“不要攻击低飞的轰炸机。”路易回答，伴随着静电噪音，“Me 109很可能在高空等着，他们最喜欢这种战术。从坦米尔基地求援开始，算上我们赶到这里的时间，敌机的燃油应该快用完了，我们现在要截断他们的返航路径。”

“明白，长官。”

“辛克莱中士，当你的长官下命令的时候，你应该立即执行，而不是说‘那边是反方向’。”

查克对面前的瞄准镜翻了个白眼：“对不起，长官。”

美国人很快就不得不承认经验是对的，五架德国轰炸机放弃了余下的运输船，掉头返回位于法国西北海岸的基地。在轰炸机上方，躲在血红云层里的是十五六架Me 109战斗机。因为微弱的高度差，德国人没有发现两架英国战斗机，径直向查克这边飞来。

“等我的信号。”路易一字一句地说，他一紧张就会放慢语速，仿佛每个词都绑着铅坠。两架喷火调整角度，进入攻击位置，查克握紧了操纵杆，听着引擎持续不断的轰鸣。

“现在！”

他们同时向下俯冲，从左后方向德国飞机开火，划出一道陡峭的曲线，重新拉升，再次占据有利的高度，准备第二次进攻。一般而言Me 109会马上散开，迅速爬升，正面迎击喷火，但此刻它们却更紧地聚在一起，保持原有的航线。显然是囿于燃料不足，想避免缠斗。轰炸机尾部的机枪手向他们开火了，距离太远，并无威胁，喷火轻松避开了，继续锁定落在后面的几架德国战斗机，连续射击，勃朗宁机枪的火力并不足以一击摧毁对方的飞机，往往需要瞄准同一个地方开火好几次，除非子弹正好击中油箱或者引擎。两人暂时都没有这样的运气，查克击中里一架Me 109的左侧机翼，但它只是摇晃了一下，很快恢复了平衡，并没受到什么影响。

“留意油量。”路易在无线电里提醒，“我们回家的路也很长，完毕。”

查克瞥了一眼仪表：“我估计还有十分钟战斗时间，完毕。”

“明白。”

他们瞄准了同一架Me 109，交叉开火，那架不幸的飞机颤抖起来，仿佛在半空中悬停了一会，然后径直坠向大海，冒出滚滚浓烟。它的四个同伴忽然脱离队列，向英国战斗机扑来。查克吹了一声口哨：“看来我们终于把他们惹怒了，长官。”

“注意闪避，他们会向驾驶舱射击。”

话音未落，冲在最前面的那架Me 109就开火了，果不其然瞄准了驾驶舱，就像迎面洒来的一阵灼热的铅雨。查克翻滚着避开了，天空和大海在面前旋转起来。一颗子弹击穿了舱盖玻璃，差点削掉查克的耳朵，碎片飞溅，一块玻璃打穿了他的风镜，一阵灼烧般的痛楚，万幸的是没有击中他的眼球。从缺口灌进来的风发出尖啸。查克短暂地失去了方向感，转了半圈，正在逃跑的德国战机群才重新进入视野。路易不见了，查克环顾逐渐变暗的天空，在无线电里呼叫他的长官，但除了白噪音，没有回应。

Me 109又咬上了他，机枪子弹扫在钢制护板上，听上去像是有人用带金属尖的靴子砰砰地踢门。查克低声咒骂起来，加速爬升，转了一个令人晕眩的弯，绕到敌机后面，开枪。那架画着黑色十字的战斗机躲开了，查克以为它会再次攻击，做好了闪避的准备，但对方无心恋战，掉头逃跑了，追赶已经远去的同伴。查克看了一眼自己的油表，放弃了追击。太阳已经被大海浸没了大半，即将熄灭。如果想在天黑之前回到陆地上，现在就必须调整航向了。

“路易，你能收到吗？”查克降低高度，掠过海面，听着耳机里沙沙的噪音，“路易？”

“在你的右舷。”

查克松了一口气，差点神经质地大笑起来。他转过头，看向右侧，那架编号DWRX的喷火飞在泛蓝的光线里，查克能清楚看见用白漆画在机身上的涂鸦。他挥了挥手，尽管知道对方不一定能看见。

“妈的，我以为你喂鱼去了。”

“注意措辞，中士。”

“你还好吗？你听起来有点喘不上气。”查克问。

“我没事。”

“我有个坏消息。”查克对挡风玻璃说，“我已经用上备用油箱了，剩下的燃料不够我飞回比根山。”

“我也一样。看见陆地我们就可以迫降，然后设法联系附近的基地。”

暮色渐深，到了只能勉强分辨海岸轮廓的地步。查克猜想这里靠近佩文西雷达站，试图呼叫当地的观察员，没有回应，路易试了试费尔莱特雷达站，同样没有结果，也许都太远了。备用油箱耗尽了，引擎发出令人不安的喀喀声，推进器停摆，查克滑翔了一段路，摸黑降落在海滩上——纯粹靠运气，要是飞机撞上电线或者木桩，那故事就到此结束了。查克跳出机舱，从降落伞包和救生衣里挣脱。路易的飞机从他头顶掠过，被深紫色的天空衬成漆黑的剪影。查克摘掉染血的风镜，手脚并用爬上连接沙滩和荒野的斜坡，跑向那架歪斜在草地上的喷火。

路易没有马上从机舱里出来，这不是好兆头。飞行员从幼儿园[1]开始就被反复教导，迫降之后，无论飞机状况如何，都应该立即离开驾驶舱。查克加快了脚步，这并不容易，地面凹凸不平，到处都是虬结的草根，他好几次差点被石头绊倒。

飞机铲平了一片灌木和野草，这里终于好走一些了。查克爬上右侧机翼，试图打开座舱盖，它卡住了，拉拽好几次才总算滑开。查克什么都看不清楚，只能听见路易吃力的呼吸声，“你还好吗？”

“暂时活着。”

查克抓住他的手臂，半拉半抱地帮他爬出来，机舱边缘碰到了路易的腿，他倒抽了一口气，攥紧了查克的手。

“你受伤了吗？”

路易靠在他身上，深呼吸了几次才开口，“也许挨了一枪，腿上。”

“你竟然告诉我没事。”

“就算我说有事，你当时也不见得能帮上忙。”

“你。”查克说了一个字，放弃了，四下环顾，一棵树孤零零的黑色影子进入视线，“我们到那边去吧。”

少尉根本站不稳，查克架着他，两人艰难地远离飞机，走向那株矮树。查克能感觉到路易在发抖，但始终没有发出声音。

“我带了火柴，应该就在，”查克让路易靠着树干坐下，拍打身上的口袋，“棒极了，就在这里。”

“把火柴带进驾驶舱是违反规定的。”

“违反规定是我在这个世界上除了黑啤酒之外最喜欢的东西。你该不会碰巧带着小刀吧，长官？”

“总是。”

查克摸索着搜集了些植物的风干根茎，用伞兵刀割了一些小树枝，着手搭一个小火堆。这些天然燃料没有干透，烧起来的时候冒出一团团白烟。他就着闪烁不定点光源查看路易的伤口，子弹肯定是穿透了缺少防护的座舱侧下方，击中了小腿，弹头还嵌在肌肉里，太深了，如果只靠手指和小刀挖出来的话，恐怕会流更多的血。他脱下外套，用小刀割出长布条，充当临时止血带。

“只能维持原状了。”查克用衬衫擦了擦手上的血，“顺便还要祈祷基地快点找到我们。”

“他们会的。搜救队也许现在就出发了。”

微弱的火光在路易脸上刻下晃动的、边缘锐利的阴影，查克半跪在他旁边，两人都沉默了一会，直到路易伸出手，碰了碰查克的眼角，查克瑟缩了一下，半是因为疼痛，半是因为惊讶。

“你在流血。”

查克已经忘了这件事了，他摸了摸左眼，沾了一手粘稠的血，那块尖锐的玻璃碎片划开了一道从眼角到鬓角的伤口，血沿着脸颊滴下来，浸湿了衣领。

“靠近一些。”路易悄声说，查克照做了，往前俯身，略微侧过头，让他看清楚伤口。这是个暖和的夏夜，但路易的指尖冰凉，轻轻滑过他的太阳穴：“很深，也许会留疤痕。”

“不可避免的职业风险，我想。”

路易笑了笑，和往常一样，不在嘴角，而是在眼角。他在那件已经毁掉到外套上割下更多布条，帮查克包扎伤口。

“你很幸运。我见过有人被碎玻璃剜掉眼球的。”

“见鬼。”

“像你自己说的，职业风险。”

草根和树枝即将烧尽，查克往火堆里添了些树皮，用小树枝戳了戳，促使这一小团火重新振作。月亮这个时候理应升起来了，然而云层盖住了夜空，浓重的黑暗就像即将来临的雪崩，随时会吞没树下的微弱火光。虫鸣从草丛里传来，起先很羞涩，随后越来越响亮，应和着不远处起伏的海涛。

“我能问你一个问题吗，中士？”

查克在路易旁边坐下，背靠着树干，“问吧。”

“你为什么参军？”

查克侧过头，“我以前的教官也问过一样的问题，两年前，还在俄克拉荷马的时候。”

“你当时是怎么回答的？”

“我说我喜欢冒险，现在想想真是蠢透了。”

“你现在不喜欢‘冒险’了？”

“也不能这样说。”查克摸了摸头上的布条，血显然没有止住，渗出来了，湿湿黏黏的，“只是，当你还没有上战场的时候，你总是以为自己是刀枪不入的，你明白我是什么意思吗？”

路易点点头。

“你呢？”

“我什么？”

“为什么来开战斗机？”

“责任。”

两人都盯着跳动的火苗看了一会。这附近肯定有湿地或者水塘，因为青蛙加入了夏夜合唱。

“长官。”

“中士。”

“你今天下午想告诉我的是什么？”

“没什么。”路易把头靠到查克肩上，闭上眼睛，“不重要了。”

 

 

[1]空军黑话，指飞行学校。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

火堆在临近黎明的某个时刻熄灭了。查克在稀薄的晨雾里醒来，冷得发抖，不记得自己是什么时候睡着的。路易快要整个人滑进他怀里了，温暖的呼吸洒在查克的颈窝里。查克僵在原处，一动不动地听着路易的呼吸，不想惊醒他，并没有成功。少尉惊醒了，悄声道歉，挪开了，两人笨拙地在黑暗中调整位置，衣服互相摩擦，发出细微沙沙声。查克轻轻咳嗽了一声，交抱起手臂，试着保存一点体温。

“火熄了。”

“谢谢，中士，要是你不说，我自己是看不出来的。”

查克假装没有留意他的讽刺，“我可以去捡点什么，重新点一个。”

“也许不用了。”路易的声音从黑暗中传来，有点沙哑。“天快亮了。”

在查克看来，日出还遥遥无期。天空泛出一种坚实而浑浊的墨蓝，地平线上方几颗苍白瘦弱的星星尚未消失。他站起来，活动了一下僵硬的脖子和肩膀，把布条缠在小树枝上，点燃，做成一个简陋的小火把，钻进多刺的灌木丛里寻找燃料。路易什么都没有说，光线太暗，查克看不清他的脸，少尉也许又睡着了。

他花了超过三十分钟才让新的火堆燃烧起来，树枝噼啪作响，细小的火星伴着浓烟上升，迅速消失不见。查克把路易扶到离火堆更近的地方，检查了伤口，略微松开止血带，以免肌肉坏死，换了新的布条，再次绑紧。路易现在很明显在发抖了，额头布满冷汗，查克问了两次他是否还好，对方都坚持说没什么需要担心。

“父亲会说这是‘一点点刺痛’。”

“我老爸会说，‘去他妈的，拿威士忌给我，还有马用镇静剂’。”

“我现在很不介意喝一杯。”

“威士忌还是镇静剂？”

“也许一起吧。”

“为什么基地还没找到我们？”

“也许这附近没有农户，没人看见飞机。给他们一点时间，这总比在海上等救援好多了，相信我，我试过。”

“我一点都不羡慕你。”

查克往火堆里扔了一小块树皮，有那么几秒火焰看起来要被压熄了，最后顽强地从树皮边缘爬上来，舔舐着新的食物，把它吞噬。草丛里忽然传来沙沙声，有什么东西正在靠近。两人都警觉起来，查克下意识地拿起伞兵刀，盯着摇晃的野草。

一只狗钻出草丛，戴着一个松垮垮的项圈，油亮的黑色皮毛几乎融进阴影里，能看清楚的只有映着火光的眼睛。查克放下小刀，伸出手，小心地靠近狗。那只漆黑的动物转身跑了，过了一会，一个脏兮兮的小女孩出现了，顶着一头蓬乱的棕色短发，右边颧骨沾着一抹煤灰，一手攥着一根削尖的细木棍，另一手扯着黑狗的项圈。

“你好，小家伙——”

孩子没等查克说完话就扭头跑了，留下这个满脸血迹的大兵困惑地半跪在火堆旁边。他回头看了路易一眼，摊开手。“纯属意外，我向你保证我一向非常受小孩欢迎。”

路易露出半个微笑：“不难想象。”

“你并不相信我。”

“你怎么会这么想呢，中士？”

查克的注意力被别的东西吸引了，晃动的光点在好几个方向同时出现，迅速向树下的火堆聚拢。先到的是三个提着生锈风灯的农民，然后是一个穿着空军制服的陌生年轻人，拿着手电筒。带着狗的小女孩远远地站在风灯投下的光圈之外，瞪大眼睛看着这群奇怪的成年人。查克冲她挥了挥手，以示感谢，小姑娘搂住了大狗的脖子，半张脸埋进它的毛皮里，像是要躲在里面。

车在差不多一公里之外，幸而农民们带着用帆布做的简易担架——那原本是转移草场上受伤的牲畜用的——合力把路易抬到军用卡车旁边，安置在后排座位上。查克跟着爬进去，坐在他旁边。

驾驶座上的那个飞行员是从肯利基地来的，那是毗邻比根山的空军基地，负责防守伦敦以南到海边的一小片狭长的领空。“佩文西雷达站昨晚收到了求救信号。”那人解释道，扭过头来看他们，查克很希望他把注意力放到路上，“但两架飞机突然就从雷达上消失了，观察员无论如何联络不上他们。我们一家一家地问可怜的农户，‘抱歉，太太，有没有碰巧看见飞机从天上掉下来？’。你们猜最后帮上忙的是谁？”为了戏剧效果，他停顿了一下，查克和路易都没有搭理，“……是个渔夫，他当时在4海里开外，正好爬到甲板上抽烟，看见他们迫降在海滩上。”他从头到尾用的人称代词都是“他们”，仿佛查克和路易并不是故事的主角，而是无知又好奇的门外汉。

卡车向北驶去，在凹凸不平的泥路上颠簸。车厢每颠动一下路易的呼吸就变得急促一些。查克用袖子替他擦掉额头上的冷汗，碰了碰他的手，握住。路易什么都没有说，过了几分钟才轻轻把手抽走。

到达肯利基地的时候天终于亮了，医生已经在等候，带着担架，接管了路易。两个护士接管了查克，把他带进一个散发着石灰气味的小房间。那里面只有一套桌椅和一个洗手池，靠墙放着一个储存药品的灰色橱柜。护士指了指木椅子。查克听话地坐下，一言不发地让护士处理伤口，看着她们把一团接一团沾满血的棉球丢进肾形盘里。

伤口缝了四针。查克头昏脑胀地离开小病房，觉得自己浑身上下都是血和消毒水气味。他叫住其中一位护士，问她路易在哪里，护士并不知道路易是谁，过了一会才反应过来，模糊地指了指走廊另一端，“手术室，他很快就会出来了，如果你要等他，到空房间去。”

查克不知道哪个房间是空房间，它们看起来都一样，只好一间间试。第一个房间上了锁，第二个已经有人了，一个男人睡在污渍斑斑的被子下，只露出了深色头发和一只绑着绷带的手，查克迅速关上了门，走进第三个房间——总算是空的，放着一张孤零零的病床，没有被单，也没有枕头。出于某种令人猜不透的原因，光秃秃的床垫上扔着一个开裂的玻璃花瓶。查克把花瓶拿到窗台上，躺到床上，看着被阳光照亮的天花板。

直到路易叫醒他，查克才意识到自己睡着了。少尉已经换上了一件干净的上衣，右腿缠着厚厚的绷带，倚着拐杖。

查克坐起来，揉了揉鼻梁。“早上好。”

“我和米尔斯顿上尉在电话里谈过了，我们随时可以走。”

“回比根山？”

“不，坎特伯雷，回家。”路易挪动了一下，转换重心，靠着墙，“你和我一起去。”

查克盯着他看了好一会，像是听不懂：“去哪里？”

“我刚才不是说了吗？坎特伯雷。”

“为什么？”

“显然，我短期内没法出外打猎了。其次，我需要一位荣誉司机和跑腿。你当然有权拒绝，但如果不是我给你争取到假期的话，上尉本来是要把你派去通讯部帮忙的，毕竟你只是受了一点皮外伤。”

“我缝了四针。”

“那看来你更愿意回去发电报？”

“不，长官，我更愿意去坎特利。”

“坎特伯雷。”路易纠正道，拄着拐杖往门外挪去，查克站起来，伸出手。对方摇摇头，拒绝了他的帮助，“肯利基地慷慨地借给我们一辆车，就在门外。小心驾驶，中士，我可不想死在路上。”

“我什么时候让你失望过？”


	13. Chapter 13

13.

肯利基地借给他们的是一辆军用卡车，驶入庄园的时候显得尤其格格不入。这是个明亮的仲夏午后，起伏的草地，在远方树林里露出一角的小礼拜堂，护林人小屋，池塘，还有门柱上的狮子浮雕都披上了轻纱般的金色光线。卡车驶过敞开的栅栏门，循着一条覆盖着浓密树荫的小路曲折往前，最后咔嚓作响地碾过碎石路，拖着一条小小的柴油废气尾巴，停在了饱受风吹日晒的大理石台阶前。因为事先没有通知，大宅门口空无一人，但这辆笨重的军用车肯定引起了注意。查克刚下车，还没走上石阶，门就开了，一个年长男仆探出头来，穿着带硬领的衬衫，尖鼻子看上去能戳穿木板。他上下打量着查克，把脏兮兮的衬衫和沾着血迹的绷带都看在眼里，皱起眉，问他有什么事。

“我没有什么事，谢谢你。”查克往卡车的方向侧了侧头，“是你们的少爷有点小麻烦。”

随后就是一阵持续十多分钟的忙乱。这个睡意朦胧的地方遭受了两次电击，彻底清醒，第一次是得知年轻的主人回来了，第二次是察觉到年轻的主人受了伤。查克惊奇地看着佣人们，不知道他们是从哪个角落钻出来。两人被暂时安置到朝向花园的小偏厅里。路易不接受任何人的帮忙，倚着拐杖，慢吞吞地挪向单人沙发，陷进去，长长地呼了口气。查克意识到自己沾满泥沙的靴子正踩在地毯上，犹豫不决地站着，不知道该后退还是坐下。

“坐下，辛克莱中士。”路易简短地说，转向那个年长的男仆，“给辛克莱中士安排一个客房，好吗？婴儿房就挺好的，他会在这里住一段时间。”

“当然。”

“顺便把我的东西搬下来，我现在对付不了楼梯——妈妈在吗？”

“夫人今天到伦敦去了。下星期回来。”

“先别告诉她我回来了。”

“阁下还有别的吩咐吗？”

“没有了，罗杰，谢谢。”

罗杰走开了，查克想知道他是如何做到踏在硬木地板上不发出声音的。两个穿着黑围裙的女仆把茶和点心放到两人之间的茶几上，悄悄离开，关上偏厅的门，把少尉和中士留在阳光和短暂的寂静里，落地窗开着，放进夹裹着泥土和玫瑰气味的微风。

“我敢打赌罗杰现在就在给母亲打电话，通报我受了致命伤，随时会死，还带着一个小玩伴回来了。”路易往热茶里加了两块糖，但并没有喝，“没人比罗杰更忠心了，可惜不是对我。”

查克四下环顾，打量着墙上的桃花心木饰板、钢琴、黄铜镶边的镜子和花瓶里的新鲜鸢尾。“这就是制造了你的地方。”

路易对着茶杯笑起来，“严格来说，你还需要算上伊顿，但这么说也没错。”

“难怪。”

“难怪什么？”

 _难怪你们都那么笃定，_ 查克想这么说， _难怪你们理所当然地觉得别人应该听从命令，难怪你们从来摆脱不了我第一天就察觉到的傲慢_ 。他看着路易，对方也注视着他，显得有些困惑，但没有移开视线。少尉看起来比在基地的时候放松多了，像是终于从一个坚硬的壳里挣脱出来，恢复原本的面貌和形状。

“没什么，随口说的。”查克耸耸肩，拿起一块果酱饼干，塞进嘴里，“婴儿房是怎么回事？”

“你马上会看见的。”

那是个漆成淡蓝色的房间，被女仆领进去的时候，查克首先留意到的是挂在写字台上方的肖像画，两个淡茶色头发的小男孩，长着几乎一模一样的圆脸和蓝眼睛。一个扶着木马，另一个坐在地板上，抱着一只灰黑相间的虎斑猫。有那么几秒钟查克感到一种毫无理由的不自在，就像意外撞破了别人的秘密。但除了那幅画，这个房间已经不剩任何婴儿的痕迹了，写字台上放着信纸和钢笔，还有酒杯和一个大肚玻璃瓶，装着某种烈酒，从颜色看来应该是威士忌。床上铺着干净的亚麻床单和适应夏天气温的薄毛毯。女仆例行公事地告诉他剃须刀和毛巾在哪里，如果“先生还有其他需要的话，请摇铃”，查克向她道谢，那个年轻姑娘的耳尖变红了，局促地笑了笑，轻轻关上门，把美国大兵留在这个蓝色虫蛹一般的房间里。

路易住进了隔壁，佣人们忙着把他指定的书和家具从楼上的大卧室里搬下来，包括书桌和一张带软垫的长沙发。一个在厨房当帮工的男孩被打发到镇上去了，从医生那里借来轮椅。没有人想到接下来的几天里这轮椅会成为少爷和奇怪访客举行幼稚赛跑的工具，回廊变得非常危险，随时可能被失控的轮椅碾过脚趾。佣人们在厨房里悄悄抱怨这件事，罗杰一出现就立即闭上嘴。

宅邸里的生活和军营有意想不到的相似之处：两个地方都按照一成不变的时间表来运作，并且用铃声来提醒你现在到哪一步了，只不过他们不再受铃声支配，而是变成了支配铃声的人。医生每隔两天来一次，给他们换药。邮差一早一晚各来一次，带来信和电报，带走路易的回复。早餐理论上八点开始，但什么时候去都没关系，面包和黄桃始终新鲜，咖啡始终温热。查克每天早上敲开隔壁的房门，帮路易挪进轮椅里——偶尔还需要帮他穿上外套——再把他推到餐厅。

“这样太麻烦了，我完全可以把你抱起来。”

“毫无必要。”

“但非常有趣。”

“我发誓，要是你——”

路易没能说完这句话，查克把他从轮椅上打横抱了起来，路易差点踢翻台灯，下意识地搂住对方的脖子，以免滑下去。查克低声笑起来，把他抱紧了一些，手臂托着他的膝弯，“你看，长官，非常有必要。”

路易看着他，没有说话。两人靠得很近，几乎能分享呼吸，都在屏息等待着不适宜明说的一刻。因为背对着窗，路易淡茶色的头发被阳光映得更浅了，接近金色。非常谨慎地，路易抓住查克敞开的领口，拉近，查克顺从地低下头，直到两人鼻尖相碰。路易略微侧过头，嘴唇擦过查克的嘴角。

敲门声响起的时候两人都吓了一跳，查克差点把路易摔到地上。他们匆匆分开，一个吃力地扶着家具回到轮椅上，另一个拽了拽歪斜的领口，打开卧室门。尖鼻子罗杰站在走廊里，像只坏脾气的秃鹫。在这种大家都换上了亚麻薄衬衫的天气里，罗杰仍然一件不落地穿着衬衫、马甲和外套。他请求辛克莱中士“原谅我的冒昧打扰”，语气冷冰冰的，没有丝毫抱歉的意思，然后询问路易是否需要让人把早餐送到卧室里来，毕竟“您花了这么长时间还没有离开房间”，也许以后应该让男仆来伺候他，免得“劳烦尊敬的中士”。

“我不是很介意。”查克插嘴，罗杰看了他一眼，好像他是一只会说话的臭虫。

“辛克莱中士不介意。”路易说，假装很惊讶，“谢谢关心，罗杰。准备一个野餐篮，我们今天也会出去散步。”

秃鹫飞走了。查克动作夸张地假装擦了擦额头上的汗。“别在意，不是他的错，是母亲。”路易说，双手交握，闭上眼睛，像是在冥想，“罗杰是她的眼睛和耳朵。在他面前说话小心点，他会把每个字都报告给亲爱的妈妈。”

“他似乎不喜欢我。”

“这个世界上没有罗杰喜欢的人。走吧，中士，我们到餐厅去。”

早餐异常沉默，查克像往常一样对着大小不一的叉子和勺子发愁，最后决定用中等尺寸的那把银叉来吃所有食物，时不时打量着路易。路易心不在焉地翻着报纸，拒绝和查克对视。男仆拿来了装满食物的野餐篮，放到茶几上，悄悄离开。路易的脚在桌子下碰到查克的小腿，轻轻摩擦，查克坐直了些，清了清喉咙。

少尉放下报纸，“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”

“你的耳朵变红了。”

“因为天气。”查克含糊地说，“我们能谈谈吗？”

“谈什么？”

“今天早上没来得及讲完的那件事。”

“我不太记得我们说过什么了。”鞋尖缓慢地滑过查克的脚踝，“你需要提醒我一下，辛克莱中士。”

“你真的很擅长这件事，长官。”

“我不明白你指的是什么，中士。”

“那我来说得清楚一些——”

“天气好极了，你看。”路易打断了他的话，“这个时候出去，应该能见到筑巢的云雀。你见过小云雀吗？它们的巢在地面上，小鸟就像从泥里长出来的一样。有劳拿上野餐篮，中士，我不知道你感觉如何，但我等不及要去晒晒太阳了。”

为了避开园丁的眼睛，他们一直走到树林深处。杂草丛生的小径对轮椅非常不友好，时常卡住。浓密的树冠挡住了阳光，阴影里甚至略微有些寒意。守林人的小屋在小路拐弯处出现，就像从童话书里剪出来，贴在这里的。藤蔓缠上窗户，玻璃深处有一点雾蒙蒙的灯光。一只狗拴在篱笆上，呼呼大睡，两人经过的时候抖了一下耳朵，没有醒来。

野餐篮很重，一下下地撞着查克的腿，每碰一下，里面的餐盘和杯子就发出哐当声。他忍不住问路易他们现在要去哪里，后者回答说小溪。查克原本以为他在开玩笑，没想到小路穿过蓬乱的灌木之后，真的把他们带向淙淙流淌的溪流。岸边有一小块空地，阳光在这里切开厚实的树荫，柔软的草地里横亘着一段蛀空了的枯木。晒太阳的野鸭警惕地打量两个人类，在查克铺好野餐毯子之后认定他们不构成威胁，继续梳理湿漉漉的尾羽。

“那么。”查克说，在路易左边坐下来，免得不小心碰到他受伤的腿。

路易转过头看着他，眼睛的灰蓝色在仲夏的阳光里似乎变浅了一些，更接近蓝而不是灰。

“只限这个假期。”他悄声说，靠近了查克，几乎碰到他的嘴唇。查克轻轻按着他的后颈，想把他拉近，但路易摇摇头，挡开了他的手，“你和我，假期结束，我们也结束了。回到基地之后一切如常，你明白吗，查尔斯？”

“听起来并不十分公平。”

“我们现在还来得及各退一步，假装这场对话没有发生过。”

“我不能。”

路易笑起来，越过两人之间最后的几厘米，吻了他。查克拽住他的领带，追逐着这个吻。路易摸索着解开他的皮带，把手探进查克的裤子里，查克贴着他的嘴唇喘息，直到路易再次把他推开：“你需要同意我的条件，中士。”

“我同意，但我要声明这是在胁迫之下做出的不情愿决定。”

“我会把这个细节写进合同的。”路易握住他的手腕，“现在，闭上嘴，帮我把衬衫脱下来。”


	14. Chapter 14

14.

无云的天空蓝得刺眼，查克侧过头，躲避炽烈的光线。路易把脸埋在他汗淋淋的颈窝里，喘息着。查克吻他的耳朵，然后是脸颊。两人的胯部紧贴在一起，在对方的手心里寻找更多的摩擦。查克把路易的手和两人的阴茎一起握住，催促他快些。路易发出细微的呜咽，在他怀里颤抖起来。

他们花了很长时间接吻，懒洋洋的，几乎可以说是半梦不醒。阳光像晒暖的潮水一样涨落，一时把他们推向睡梦，一时又把他们冲上清醒的海岸。林间空地为这样一幅离经叛道的油画提供了背景：草地，格纹厚毛毯，两个互相依偎的年轻男人。衬衫扔在一边，就像不再有用的伪装。看不见的画笔还仔细描绘出这两具赤裸身体上最细微的阴影和瑕疵，肌肉的平滑曲线，咬痕，汗水和早已愈合的伤疤。阳光在草叶上流淌，地平线上隐隐堆积着雨云的阴影，但此刻被树梢挡住了，两人都没有留意。

“这是怎么来的？”查克问，抚摸着路易肩膀上的一块凹凸不平的疤痕。

“已经想了解我了，是吗，中士？”

“正当的好奇心。”

路易用手肘支起上半身，略微歪着头，看着查克：“烧伤。要是再迟三十秒跳伞，你就没有机会认识我了。”

“我真走运。”

“是的，查尔斯，幸运极了。”

查克坐起来，打开野餐篮。里面有一瓶白葡萄酒、开瓶器和两只杯子，酒瓶裹在充当餐巾的蓝白格子棉布里。他拔掉木塞，直接对着瓶子灌了一口，递给路易。后者犹豫了一下，接过去，也喝了一口，皱起眉：“已经晒暖了。”

“是酒就行了。”

“不应该把标准定得那么低。”

不管是什么标准，都没有阻止他们喝完这瓶酒，有一搭没一搭地聊天。直到隐约的雷声从远处滚来，才不情不愿地穿上衣服，卷起毯子。雨来得比他们想象中更快，乌云被风鞭打着，像群恶狗一样追着他们穿过空无一人的花园。沉重的雨点打乱了池塘的水面，把玫瑰花砸得低下头去。野餐篮和轮椅被丢弃在暴雨之中，查克跌跌撞撞地架着路易冲进小偏厅，两人都已经淋得透湿，滴滴答答地拖着一道泥浆和水迹，躲进路易的卧室。

浴室地面因为他们带进来的雨水变得滑溜溜的，两人互相帮对方从粘乎乎的湿衣服里挣脱出来，匆匆擦干身体和头发。他们在镜子里看起来都狼狈极了，头发乱蓬蓬的，向各个方向支棱着。查克笑起来，在路易来得及问他笑什么之前把他拉过来，再次吻了他，手臂圈着路易的腰，帮他站稳。路易抓住他的手肘，因为淋过雨，指尖冰凉。

“虽然我很乐意继续。”路易轻轻咬了一下查克的下唇，把他推开，“但这里实在太冷了。”

查克一言不发地把他抱起来，回到卧室里，按在毯子上。伤口碰到床沿，路易疼得到抽了一口气。查克低声道歉，中断了这个吻，直起腰，路易勾住他的脖子，重新把他拉下来。

“我没事。”路易的声音有些沙哑，他抓住查克的手，带到两人紧贴的腿间，“继续。”

雷声隆隆，短暂地淹没了他们的喘息。玻璃震颤起来，雨一阵一阵地抽打着窗户，闪电穿透窗帘，迅速熄灭，低沉的雷鸣再次碾压而来。查克丈量着肩膀、腰侧和大腿的柔软线条，就像研读一幅全新的地图，寻觅能燃起最多火花的路线和节律。对方的指甲刮过查克的背，留下烧灼般的刺痛。查克低下头，咬住路易的颈侧，刚好在疼痛的边缘。路易的呼吸窒住了，颤栗着，绷紧了腰。查克紧闭着眼睛，和他一起发出叹息。

远远地，微弱的铃声响了起来。晚餐时间。

谁都不想动，继续缠在凌乱的床单和毛毯里。查克趴在路易身上，心跳还没恢复正常。路易抚摸着他湿漉漉的短发，悄声抱怨自己不能呼吸了，但没有推开查克。雷声和日光一同远去，房间里几乎什么都看不清楚了，雨声变得更响了，倾盆而下，敲打着一切。

“我们该到餐厅去了。”路易碰了碰查克的肩膀，“不然罗杰就要踢门进来，把你绑到火刑架上了。”

“他不是个佣人吗？”

“也是荣誉保姆和酷刑执行者。”路易吻了一下查克的耳朵，“你可以借一件我的衬衫，我来给你打领带。”

“我知道领带要怎样打。”

“我相信你是知道的，但我更清楚要怎样用衣领遮住脖子上的牙印。”

“遵命，长官。”

 

——

 

罗杰冷冰冰的目光迎接两个年轻男人走进餐厅，搜索着足以定罪的蛛丝马迹。他们看起来都无懈可击，美国人穿着借来的衬衫，有点小，紧绷在肩膀和胸口上，但勉强过得去，领带打得一丝不苟，耳边一撮淋过雨的头发没有梳好，往外翘着。他在往常的位置落座，再次对面前像手术器械一样排开的各类刀叉露出牙疼的表情。路易和平常没什么两样，衬衫，袖扣，深蓝色条纹领带，黑色外套。因为轮椅沾了水，他又重新用起了拐杖，包了橡胶的末端敲在地板上，发出沉闷的声音。

“夫人今天下午打电话回来了。”罗杰说，给他们斟上香槟，澄澈的酒欢快地冒着气泡。

“是吗？”路易从雕着葡萄叶纹的盘子里拿了一颗橄榄，从语气听来，似乎对这场对话毫无兴趣，“她说什么了？”

“夫人明天回来，她很担心您的伤，同时也很期待——我引用她的原话——‘和英勇的辛克莱中士见面。’”

猫咪不知道从哪里钻出来，蹭着路易的裤腿，细声细气地叫了两声。路易弯腰把猫捞起来，抱在怀里，撕下一小片火腿喂给它，抚摸着它光滑的长毛。“我敢肯定中士也会很高兴见到她的，不是吗？”

查克不知道该回答什么，在桌下被路易踢了一脚，只好露出僵硬的笑容，点了点头。

最后一道甜品撤下去之后，这两个飞行员迅速逃出了年长男仆的视线范围，偷了一瓶插在冰桶里的香槟，在路易的指挥下穿过仿佛没有尽头的昏暗走廊和房间，到宅邸的另一边去。没有开灯的房间一个连着一个，像镜子里的幻象。查克推开一扇厚重的橡木双开门，踏进漆黑的舞厅，这个巨大的空间回声重重，壁画里的人像目光炯炯，士兵、仕女和马仿佛都在看着他们。高耸的天花板隐没在阴影里。两人像老鼠一样贴着墙移动，穿过一扇侧门，走进一个舒适的小茶室里，再过去就是温室，温热潮湿的空气扑面而来，像晒暖了的围巾一样堵住口鼻。泥土腥味和植物根茎的涩味同样浓烈。在众多热带兰花之中，一株可可树孤单地伫立着，稀疏的枝叶伸向雨水横流的玻璃屋顶。

他们的目的地是土耳其厅，虽然叫这个名字，但其实是侯爵让人按照黎巴嫩住宅的样式设计的，侯爵在贝鲁特短暂居住过两个月，那是1929年，两次大战之间的玫瑰色年代。回到这个多雨的小岛之后，他让人把其中一个空置的客厅改造成阳光灿烂的黎巴嫩首都。原本的饰板被拆掉了，露出粗糙的石墙，挂上了两把鄂图曼时期的老式步枪。落地窗也加上了阿拉伯风格的铁雕花，包着绣花软垫的爱德华式躺椅被搬走了，取而代之的是色彩鲜艳的坐垫和昂贵的东方地毯。低矮的松木茶桌是从贝鲁特运来的，摆着黄铜茶具、银质烟盒和水烟壶。查克放下冰桶，拧亮了带流苏灯罩的台灯，昏黄灯光在黑暗中切出一个雾蒙蒙的圆形，拉长了阴影，这个房间看起来更像一个远在贝鲁特山区的洞穴了。

“很少有人到这里来。”路易小心翼翼地在地毯上坐下，陷进一堆胖乎乎的抱枕里，“父亲以前会在这里写信和办一些‘异国风情’的鸡尾酒会，但后来他的腰不好了，没法用这种矮桌子。阿尔伯特叔叔有时候睡在这里，多半是他想要招待女士的时候。”

“那你呢？”

路易没有笑，但眼睛因为笑意而略微眯了起来：“显然，我在招待我的美国朋友。”

“具体有什么想法吗？”

“打算随机应变，但第一步是先把酒打开。”

“也许应该顺便把领带解开。”

“出于对好香槟的尊重，我不会这么做的，中士。”

查克耸耸肩，扯掉自己的领带，扔到一边，解开衬衫纽扣。他从冰水里取出酒瓶，玻璃沾满水珠，滑溜溜的，木塞被拔出来的时候发出令人愉悦的声音。泡沫涌出来，淌到他手上。查克随手从矮桌上拿了两个茶杯，把酒倒进去。

“要是母亲看到我们这样喝酒，她会昏过去的。”路易接过茶杯。

“你似乎很害怕见到她。”

“我不害怕，是你应该害怕。”

“因为她会把美国军人的皮剥下来装饰客厅？”

路易摇摇头，对着茶杯露出微笑：“差不多。”

查克盘腿在他旁边坐下，把酒瓶放在两人之间：“那真是见鬼了。”

“查尔斯。”

“长官。”

“我觉得我有必要给你提供新的训练课程。”路易放下杯子，转向查克，双手捧着他的脸，像是在端详一个未完成的半身像，“比如说，先从正确的礼仪开始。”


	15. Chapter 15

15.

雨在午夜之后停了，第二天一早又倾泻而下，到中午也没有减弱的迹象。侯爵夫人的行程因此推迟了，给了查克额外的二十四小时复习来自另一个世界的礼仪。路易在桌子对面监督这个不太耐烦的学生，手指轻轻敲着桌布。

“就像数学课。”查克对勺子抱怨，“你是怎么记住的？”

“练习，而且这实在不难。”

“不难，只是多余而已。”查克把勺子丢进餐盘里，发出很响的声音，“你们是时候明白不管勺子怎么放，汤的味道不会变这件事了。还有，怎样的蠢蛋才会想到用刀叉来吃香蕉？”

“教养良好的蠢蛋。”

“其实只需要一双健康的手。”

“我们不是猩猩，中士。”

“按照这个标准，世界上四分之三的人都是猩猩。”

路易似乎想继续说什么，也许指出美国人和猩猩的相同点，但最终没有开口。他抓起那个带有陶瓷把手的铃铛，摇了摇，罗杰悄无声息地出现在门口，查克怀疑他一开始就栖息在天花板的夹层里，听到主人的口哨就飞下来。路易抓起拐杖，向门口挪去，查克把揉成一团的餐巾也丢进盘子里，跟着站起来。

“不，辛克莱中士，你留在这里。”路易半转过身，“罗杰接下来会教你如何跳舞。”

查克看着他，再看向秃鹫：“这是玩笑吗？”

“我教过半个伦敦的年轻小姐们跳交谊舞，如果中士担心的是这个的话。”年长男仆的脸看起来就像地下室潮湿角落里摆了太久的木雕面具。

“这不是我想——你等等。”查克从秃鹫旁边挤过去，两步跨到外面的走廊里，抓住路易的手肘，“我不需要学什么跳舞。”

“你当然需要了，一位绅士总是——”

“你是故意的。”

路易又露出了那种查克已经非常熟悉的微笑，就像猫把花瓶推到地上，却假装事不关己：“你害怕罗杰吗，中士？”

“怎么可能。”

“当然不可能。”路易温和地表示同意，太温和了，令查克非常不安，“你毕竟是违抗命令开着一架轰炸机去偷袭圣纳泽尔的英雄。”

“你该不会过了这么久还打算报复吧。”

“我现在要到土耳其厅去喝一杯茶，顺便翻几页书，但我觉得我多半会睡着。”路易说，像是没听见查克的控诉，“不要让可怜罗杰等着，中士，祝你们玩得愉快。”

 

——

 

查克推门走进土耳其厅的时候，矮桌上的茶早就冷透了，一小碟裹着椰蓉的点心也没有被动过的迹象。路易睡在窗边，把自己埋在一堆软垫和带流苏的毛毯里，外面小雨淅沥，湿漉漉的灰白阳光和铁雕花纤长弯曲的影子落在他身上。查克俯身吻他的脸颊，路易发出模糊不清的声音，挪动了一下，打开的书从手里滑到地毯上。

“我恨你。”查克说。

“你也下午好，中士。”路易回答，侧过头，以便看清楚查克的脸，“我相信你已经和罗杰度过了富有教益的三小时。”

“再多一分钟，我就要掐死他了，或者他掐死我，我们之中只有一个人能活着走出餐厅。”

“我们不说‘掐死’，礼貌的说法是‘你们互相拓宽了对方的视野’。”

“那我们这两天做的事有什么‘礼貌的说法’？”

“夏季消遣。”

查克叹了口气，吻了他，路易贴着他的嘴唇笑起来，温暖的呼吸洒在查克的鼻尖上。这个吻很快就从懒惰变成急切，查克一颗一颗地解开路易的衬衫纽扣，但在到达最后一颗之前被对方阻止了。查克发出沮丧的声音，低下头，用力咬路易的锁骨。

“在这些地毯上留下任何痕迹都是犯罪。”路易轻轻揉着查克的后颈，“你知道寄宿学校的男孩们熄灯之后会做些什么吗？”

“为什么突然提起这件事？”

“今晚来找我，我会告诉你的。”

这个承诺令查克坐立不安了一整个傍晚，晚餐也变得比平常更漫长。他机械地吃了点东西，并不记得自己放进嘴里的是什么。路易挑起了几个无关紧要的话题，以便支撑干巴巴的对话，两人都明白对方并不真的对天气和火腿的来源感兴趣。查克在甜品上来之后不久就找借口离席。路易祝他晚安，示意男仆重新斟满酒杯，似乎一点也不着急。

查克脱掉外套，没有开灯，在黑暗里等了接近三十分钟，才听见拐杖敲在地板上的沉闷声音，然后是轻轻的关门声。他再等了大约十分钟，才推开窗户，爬了出去，跳进灌木丛里。因为早前的暴雨，空气带着一种清透的凉意，泥土湿润柔软，叶子沾着细小的水滴，然而灌木的倒刺就没那么客气了，时不时勾住他的裤腿。查克能看见从窗户里透出来的灯光，他踩着外墙上一小块凸出的石头，攀上窗台，敲了敲玻璃。

路易打开窗户，后退一步，让查克爬进来。几片叶子和泥土碎屑一起抖落在地。少尉已经换上了一件浅灰色的睡袍，倚着拐杖，像只瘦削的鹳。“你应该像个正派的绅士那样敲门，中士。”

“抱歉，既不正派，也不是绅士。”

“无可救药。“路易悄声说，往前一步，吻查克的嘴唇。睡袍滑落在地板上，接着是拐杖，啪嗒一声，然后是查克那件不合身的衬衫。查克抱起路易，往床边走去，差点被匆匆脱下的裤子绊倒，两人重重地摔进柔软的被子里，像小男孩一样傻笑起来。

“你差点摔断我们两个的脖子。”

“没那么夸张，长官。”查克爬到他身上，留意避开他受伤的右腿，双手撑在床垫上，俯视着路易，“所以寄宿学校的男孩们现在会做什么，需要我把灯关上吗？”

“他们不一定关灯，有时候他们喜欢看着对方。”路易推了推查克的肩膀，查克花了半分钟才明白他的意思，顺着胸口和腹部吻下去，直到腿间。路易轻声叹息，抓住查克的短发，控制角度和节奏，“你学得很快，中士。”

查克的舌头正用在别的地方，所以只是哼了一声。路易的左腿搭在他的肩膀上，略微发着抖。路易看起来像是喝醉了，脸颊和耳朵都染上了一样的红色。查克抬眼看着他，观察每一次舔舐和吮吸所带来的效果。

“查尔斯。”路易对着天花板说，“下一步。”

查克直起身，舔了舔唇，有些不确定下一步具体要如何开始。高中的时候他就听说过某某和另一个某某半夜在谷仓里被撞见，随后被关进了监狱，理由是道德败坏。他明白是怎样的“败坏”，但这只是概念，和一个刚刚把阴茎放进他嘴里的活人没有可比性。路易很快就察觉了这一点，笑了起来。

“需要我教你吗，中士？”

查克吞咽了一下，感觉到自己从额头到脖子都变红了。“不用，我知道该怎么——”

“我并不否认这一点，但你需要我教你吗？”

“需要。”

“说‘谢谢，长官’。”

“我不会这么说的。”

“打开衣箱——就在你脚边，床底下，看见了吗？衬衫下面有个白色的古龙水瓶子，不过装的不是古龙水，把它给我。”

查克翻出了那个冰凉的玻璃瓶，回到床上：“然后？”

“然后你安静地看着。”

查克遵守了命令，至少刚开始的几分钟是这样的，随后就着手提供协助。路易并没有异议，侧躺着，让查克接手。查克从背后抱着他，嘴唇贴着路易汗淋淋的脖子，先是吻，然后用上了牙齿，咬着动脉跳动的地方，手指继续在他身体深处探索。路易的呼吸变得浅而快，像是快要溺水。

“你还没教我下一步。”查克悄声说，贴着路易的耳朵。

对方喘息着笑起来：“进来，查尔斯。”

他的动作很慢，但路易仍然发出沙哑的低叫，攥紧了床单。查克停下来吻他，两人都在喘息，说不出完整的话。他托着路易的膝盖，帮他把腿抬高一些。皮肤因为汗水和瓶子里的油而滑溜溜的。他小心地摆动着腰，路易摸索着找到他的手，抓紧：“我不是陶瓷做的，查尔斯，再快点。”

这是一个他乐于遵守的命令。查克的手指在路易的腰和大腿上留下了瘀伤一样的痕迹。路易把手伸向下腹，查克顺着他的手臂摸过去，掌心覆在他的手背上。两人的喘息以同样的节律上扬和下降，掠过短暂的呜咽，最后一起滑入颤抖的静默。查克把路易抱得更紧一些，鼻子埋进对方汗湿的头发里。

两人就这样睡着了一会。查克先被冷醒了，胸口因为紧贴着路易的背而温暖，但后背冷得像是被泼了一桶冰水。灯还亮着，查克拉上窗帘，关灯，爬回床上，把踢到地上的毯子拖回来。路易熟睡着，在查克小心地用毛毯把两个人裹起来的时候也没有醒来。中士短暂地考虑是不是要回到隔壁卧室去，但路易在他旁边蜷缩起来，像是感觉到冷。他闻起来就像性、风干的木头和一点点的麝香。查克重新从背后搂住他，嘴唇贴着他的后颈，闭上眼睛。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

次日早晨不可避免地是从恐慌开始的。走廊上传来佣人的动静时两人都惊醒了，花了宝贵的几秒钟面面相觑。查克匆匆下床，四处寻找衣物。门把手开始危险地转动，查克套上裤子，接过路易抛给他的衬衫，爬出窗外，跳进灌木丛里，带刺的树枝刮伤了他的手背，一阵刺痛。

卧室窗户还开着，查克手脚并用地翻进去，滑跌在沾满露水的地板上。男仆开门进来的时候，他刚好爬起来，没穿上衣，裤子几乎不能遮住它本该遮挡的地方。查克看了一眼大开的玻璃窗，再看了一眼那个戴着袖套的佣人，意识到右手背还在流血，于是神经质地揉着手里的衬衫，“这不是，我的意思是，本来打算呼吸点新鲜空气，运动一下，衣服会很碍事，那些树——”

“希望先生原谅我的打扰。”

“不，我应该道歉——”

门砰地关上。查克叹了口气，随手扔掉皱巴巴的衬衫，走进浴室。

路易比他早到餐厅。查克在以往的位置落座时，少尉已经在吃面包卷和火腿了。两人互道早安，都在压抑笑意，结果显得十分冷漠，乃至有点诡异。路易用一种首相巡视军营的口吻关心他手背上的划伤，问他是否感觉不适，毕竟“昨晚没有喝酒就走了，今早也迟了十分钟”。

“从没有感觉这么好过。”查克回答。

路易冲他举了举茶杯。

查克好不容易才习惯了佣人的存在，但今天他们尤其忙碌，散发出一种难以忽视的焦虑，令人联想起面临洪水的蚁丘。镜框、黄铜小摆件、吊灯和烟灰缸都擦得发亮，花瓶里换上了新的鸢尾。侯爵夫人据闻已经从伦敦出发，午餐前就会到达。罗杰难得地不见了，应该是在厨房里监督甜点的进度。路易把查克驱赶到二楼走廊尽头的一个卧室里，关上门。

“阿尔伯特叔叔以前住这里。”路易在床上坐下，因为拖着伤腿爬楼梯而气喘吁吁，“你们身材差不多，可以借他的衣服。不要被他的领带吓到，阿尔伯特叔叔从来都不是个低调的人。幸好他已经把最花枝招展的那些晚礼服带去西班牙了。”

这是个宽敞通亮的房间，比查克在楼下的卧室大三倍，因为在走廊末端的缘故，有一面是环形的玻璃窗，光线最好的地方铺了深红色圆形地毯，上面摆着写字台和靠背椅，全都盖着防尘布。查克走近书架，上面除了落满灰尘的书，还有许多充满异国风情的小玩意，一个鱼尾形状的银质烛台，一盒用丝线串起来的小木珠，一把象牙柄匕首，小型地球仪，航海用的星盘和一小块看起来相当不祥的骨雕。

“你的叔叔可能是个炼金术士。”

“我们都这么怀疑过。威廉和我最喜欢来这里玩，有一次我们发现了一只泡在酒精里的死蜥蜴。”

查克打开衣柜，对那些带有涡旋花纹的外套皱起眉：“他是个怎样的人？”

“阿尔伯特叔叔？”

“不，你弟弟，威廉。”

漫长的沉默。查克假装专心地在陌生人的衣物里翻找，思忖这个问题是不是非常不妥当，就在他决定道歉的时候，路易开口了。

“有些双胞胎差别很大。”他看着自己的手，仿佛台词都写在上面，“不是外貌上，威廉和我小时候经常扮演对方，母亲就不用说了，连保姆都偶尔会被我们骗到。”察觉到查克困惑的表情，他补了一句解释，“我们很少见到父母，是保姆照顾我和威廉的，我不知道她姓什么，她让我们叫她索菲亚，西班牙人，当然是个天主教徒了，经常用地狱吓唬我们。”

“威廉是我的反义词，派对的中心，像小猎狗一样热情，喜欢舞会、板球和女孩，和任何一个正常人一样。比我迟一些去飞行学校，但是和我一起毕业，只花了一个星期就成为了整个基地的宠儿。如果他还在，会比我——会比任何人更快成为王牌。威廉比我更值得活下来。”

查克走到床边，半跪在地毯上，看着路易：“别这么说。”

“也许大多数人都是这么想的，只是碍于礼貌不说出来而已。”

“我敢肯定没有人这么想。”查克用力攥了一下路易的手。“好了，我能请你把我从挑选燕尾服的恐怖任务里拯救出来吗？你知道我对你们的马戏团规矩一窍不通。”

“你不需要燕尾服，你需要的是一件简单的无尾晚宴外套，黑色的，最好配墨蓝色领结。”

“你看，没有你我该怎么办呢？我连‘墨蓝色’是怎么写的都不知道。”

路易勾起嘴角，笑容疲倦，但看起来总算不再像背着一麻袋砖块的样子了。他轻轻把右手翻过来，握住查克的：“谢谢。”

“我能不打领结吗？感觉像套索。”

“必须打领结，中士。去试试你的新外套，我们不能把一整天都耗在这里，不是吗？”

 

——

 

查克打量着镜子里的自己。

他上一次认真审视自己的外貌感觉上已经是半个世纪以前的事了，和“青蛙人”比利一起躲在浴室里，试图用发胶复制出香烟广告海报上的发型。要是比利能看见他现在的样子，大概能想出二十种不同的方法嘲笑查克。他眼角的伤口愈合得不错，但还是留下了明显的疤痕。查克抚平外套翻领，拽了拽领结，这件借来的衬衫肩膀太窄，而腰腹又太过宽松。查克大概能估算出阿尔伯特·林登的身材。

“别紧张。”路易说，折好一张白底圆点袋巾，放进查克的胸袋里，整理了一下露出来的尖角，“只是晚餐，不是去拦截Me 109。”

“我宁愿去拦截战斗机。”

经历过这两三天的铺垫，侯爵夫人在查克的想象中已经从面目模糊到年长女士演化成可怕的海怪，有三个喷火的头，也许再加一条长着尖刺的尾鳍。事实上当他战战兢兢地走进偏厅的时候，坐在扶手椅上的是一位小个子女士，穿着带深灰条纹的白色长裙，像只目光炯炯的凤头燕鸥，加上装饰着细丝带的发髻就更像了。她和路易的相似之处显而易见：一模一样的灰蓝眼睛，鼻梁的轮廓，还有观察别人时那种鸟类一般的好奇和警惕。一看见路易她就站了起来，摸他的脸颊，感叹“可怜的小东西”。路易俯身吻她的脸颊，向她介绍“出色的查尔斯·辛克莱中士”。查克下意识地想和侯爵夫人握手，最后一刻才记起这么做不对，转而吻了她的手背。对方肯定察觉了，露出宽容的微笑，问他是否习惯英国的天气。

“还可以，就像俄克拉荷马的冬天延长了十个月而已。”

“我敢肯定没有任何地方的天气比我们这个小岛更糟糕。”

“那你应该看看我们的龙卷风季节。”

男仆送来了雪利酒，他们各自拿了一杯，听查克讲1937年的龙卷风如何把邻近小镇的谷仓整个卷起，拖行了二十七公里，砸在烟草田里。侯爵夫人和她的长子都是很好的听众，至少查克无法分辨他们是真的感兴趣还是礼貌奉陪。餐前酒喝完之后他们离开了偏厅，在长餐桌旁落座。前菜很快就送上来了，某种腌渍过的鱼肉。就在查克稍微放松一些的时候，对话转了一个弯，驶入布满鱼雷的水域。

“我希望这个问题不显得太唐突，你是为什么会到这里来的呢，辛克莱中士？”侯爵夫人问，她坐在餐桌前端，背后是没有点燃的壁炉，黑而空洞，仿佛墙壁张开了没有牙的嘴。

“当然是因为战争，我负责开——”

“不是英国。我的意思是，为什么到我家来。”

“妈妈。”路易抗议道，“辛克莱中士是我的客人。”

“在我和你父亲的房子里。”

“中士是来帮我处理公务的，你也许没有留意到我腿上挨了一颗子弹。”

“告诉我，亲爱的。”凤头燕鸥拿起酒杯，她的声音始终没有提高，和缓温柔，“既然你不久前拒绝去指挥部任职，现在能有什么公务？”

查克抬眼盯着路易，路易看着他的母亲。查克很想问“拒绝去指挥部任职”是什么意思，但现在就像空中混战，要是你发现两架战机正在驳火，你是不会愚蠢到直接飞进射击范围内的。路易喝了一口酒，始终没有看查克一眼。

“我不认为现在是谈这件事的好时候，妈妈。”

“也没有谈的必要了，你早就把电报发出去了。”侯爵夫人转向查克，带着微笑，仿佛他们刚刚争论的是园艺技巧，“你确定你不想再多试一块羊肉吗，辛克莱中士？”

查克婉拒了，迫切希望离开这个地方，困在一个着火机舱里的感觉估计也会比现在好。路易没有再做声，也没有怎么碰面前的食物，频繁示意男仆往空酒杯里加酒。甜点是装点着酒渍梨子片的蛋糕，没有人感兴趣，原样撤了下去。侯爵夫人先离席，路易和查克都站起来，目送她出去。

“路易。”查克开口。

少尉沉默地看着他。

“这就是你当时想告诉我的吗？你原本准备离开比根山？”

“你刚才也听见了，我决定不走，所以我觉得没必要再提起这件事。”

“是因为我吗？”

“当然不是。”路易飞快地回答，移开目光，像是对这个问题早有准备，“晚安，中士，明天早上见。”

他走了。查克独自在灯火通明的餐厅里坐了一会，喝完了剩下的酒，这才向卧室走去。走廊空荡荡的，他敲了敲路易的房门，等了好一会，再轻轻敲了第二次。里面始终没有动静。查克盯着门上的木雕花看了许久，放弃了，回到自己的卧室。

他从领结、衬衫和晚宴外套里挣脱出来，倒了一杯威士忌。月光明亮，照透了浸泡着花园的浓稠夜雾。他一口喝掉了酒，再倒了一杯，把扶手椅拖到窗边，坐下，想象着飞过漫长海岸线的轰炸机群。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

临近天亮的时候查克在扶手椅上醒来，疲乏地看了一眼黑漆漆的天空，换了个姿势，又睡了过去。阳光照到脸上的时候才再次睁开眼睛，浑身上下都在疼，太阳穴尤其，烈酒留下的告别礼物。查克深呼吸了几次，说服自己起来。他踢到了地板上的空酒杯，它滚到床下，查克揉了揉鼻梁，决定假装没看见，走进浴室里。

他没有在餐厅找到路易，只有侯爵夫人在那里，收音机开着，播音员正在描述昨天深夜在迪耶普的惨烈战斗[1]，皇家海军和加拿大远征军试图登陆并占领这个法国港口城市，并未成功，伤亡和战俘人数尚未确定，但那些加拿大人多半回不来了。查克这才意识到自己此前都没有见过收音机，也许是路易让人把它拿走了，把战争的消息挡在这些擦得透亮的玻璃窗外面。查克躲在走廊上听了一会，在播音员开始讲折损的登陆艇时悄悄溜走了。

土耳其厅也没有人，查克琢磨了一会地毯的花纹，退回温室里，绕过可可树，推开侧门，走进花园。这是个晴天，但空气里还是弥漫着雨水和泥浆的气味，花圃之间的狭窄土路还没有从两天前的暴雨里恢复，一些地方干了，另一些还是浑浊的泥浆。即使没受过追踪训练，也能迅速发现路易的踪迹——一个孤单的鞋印，外加拐杖留下的凹坑，在湿润的泥地上就像路标一样明显。

他最终在秋千旁边找到路易。秋千挂在一株橡树粗壮的横枝上，从深深嵌进树枝的铁环看来，应该有好几代人在这里玩耍过。橡树霸占了一整个小土坡，树荫覆盖的地方几乎寸草不生，像是被故意焚烧过一样。橡树总是这样的，看起来安静敦厚，实际上像个强盗一样抢占所有水和阳光，查克不记得这件事是谁告诉他的了，也许是老爸。

路易坐在秋千上，抓着粗糙的麻绳，看着远处。查克循着他的目光看向连绵的草地，初升的太阳把尚未散去的晨雾染成剔透的金色，稀疏的树林在其中若隐若现，像尚未完成的剪纸。一只孤零零的鸟儿在雾气里穿行，并不着急，可能是在慢悠悠地测试风的角度。

“曾祖父造这个秋千的时候，从这里能看到湖。”路易开口，没有寒暄，也没有铺垫，“一个小湖，‘口袋那么大’，但是很深，而且湖岸像断崖一样倾斜，有个车夫淹死在里面，那是个暴风雨夜，整辆马车滑下去了。后来小溪改道，湖就消失了。不过时不时就有人宣称自己见到马车夫的鬼魂，和不存在的马车一起翻进不存在的湖水里。”

查克不知道他想表达什么，只好把手插进口袋里，点点头：“好吧。”

“说不定以后也会有倒霉的渔民在海峡上看见幽灵飞机，一次次地坠毁在海里。”

“我从没这么想过。”查克诚实地回答，海峡这个词提醒了他，“我刚才在收音机里听到——”

“迪耶普，我知道，今天一早收到电报了。比根山还在清点，情况不太好，我们损失了六架飞机，两架失踪。”他沉默了一会，摇摇头，“本应该由我来带队的。”

但他们都明白这不会有什么实质区别，小队长通常指挥三架战斗机，最多六架，再怎么优秀也不见得能在上百架飞机的混战中扭转局势。查克清了清喉咙，试着笨拙地提供一点安慰：“这不是你的错——”

“查尔斯。”路易叫了一声他的名字，声音很轻，但查克还是马上住了嘴，“我们能谈些别的吗？。”

 _可是除了战争，还有什么可以谈的呢？_ 查克想这么问，没有说出口。橡树的庞大树冠在头顶轻轻晃动，沙沙作响。路易碰了碰查克的手，握住他的手腕：“还有，对不起。”

“为什么？”

“昨晚的不愉快。我告诉过你了，母亲并不是一个特别和蔼的人。”

“那是因为你没见过我老爸。他们两个说不定会很谈得来，虽然我老爸不懂得怎样给骂人话裹上糖衣，但本质上是一样的。”

“我第一次觉得你有道理，中士。”

“既然你又开始取笑我了，证明你恢复正常，不再是一位忧郁诗人了，欢迎回来，长官。”

“我从不——”

他没能说完这句话，查克弯腰吻了他，手掌轻轻按着他的后脑，路易抓紧了他的衣领。两人过了好久才气喘吁吁地分开，下意识地四下环顾，担心园丁或者守林人看见他们，晨雾散去了，除了轻轻摇摆的榆树和野草，花园和草地上都没有任何动静。

“我从不‘忧郁’。”路易继续申辩。

“哦，是的，你是我见过最快活的人，一个真正的喜剧演员。”

“你连讽刺也学得很到位。”

“我有一个很棒的导师。”

路易叹了口气，“你想找个安静的地方喝一杯茶吗？”

“非常想。”

 

——

 

在八月余下的时间里，他们没有再谈起战争，小心翼翼地绕开这个血淋淋的、布满铁蒺藜的话题。路易的伤逐渐好转，终于可以丢掉拐杖，先是借助家具或者查克的手臂在房间里慢慢绕圈，然后一点点扩大活动范围，到花园里散步，上下楼梯。

自从侯爵夫人回来之后，路易就放弃了铺着厚地毯的土耳其厅，更准确地说，他放弃了整个一楼，带着查克躲进阁楼。这意味着要爬四层楼梯，其中一段还是那种保留给维修工的窄小木梯，夹在一面石墙和一面木墙之间，闻起来有老鼠的气味。但这是完全值得的，这个藏在倾斜屋顶下面的小空间隐秘而舒适，灌满了从天窗倾泻而下的阳光。已经很久没有人来过这里了，灰尘像一层薄薄的积雪，足以留下脚印。蛛网缠在高高垒起的木箱上，有些箱子大得足以放下一架钢琴，有几个只有首饰盒那么小，打开来什么都没有。角落里还有一些暗沉的乌木箱子，四角包着黄铜，标签上潦草地写着阿尔伯特的名字，里面装着雪橇部件、地质锤和氧气罐。路易稍微有点失望，考虑到这是阿尔伯特叔叔的物件，这些箱子里至少会有一个木乃伊才对。

遇上下雨天，他们就点亮一盏从木箱里翻出来的老式提灯，在地板上缓慢地做爱，雷声和雨声会盖过喘息和偶尔的低叫。查克躺在偷来的毯子上，借着微弱的灯光打量路易的侧脸和赤裸的肩膀，路易察觉了他的目光，露出半个微笑，问他是不是有什么想说。

 _我希望我们不用回去_ ，查克想这么告诉他， _我想一直和你呆在这个发霉的阁楼里。_

“没什么。”他回答，雨水喧哗，抽打着天窗。

路易伸手摸了摸查克眼角的疤痕，他最近很喜欢这么做，可能是亲吻的替代品。少尉坐起来，打了个寒颤，重新穿上衣服。查克草草地套上裤子，走到倾斜的窗边，看着外面的大雨，灰色的树梢在风里摆动，屋顶老旧的木结构时不时发粗细微的嘎吱声。

“查尔斯。”

查克转过身，看着路易。

“我们下周就要回比根山去了，也许是星期三，最迟星期四早上，我会给米尔斯顿上尉发一封电报。”

“噢。”查克迟钝地发出了一个没什么意义的单音节，阁楼里的潮湿寒意忽然变得很明显，咬啮着他裸露的皮肤，“好的。”

他们都知道这意味着什么， _假期结束，你和我也结束了_ 。路易用一个生锈的金属餐盘做镜子，扣上所有纽扣，打好领带，把外套搭在手臂上：“今晚见？我会把窗打开的。”

“今晚见。”

他们每晚都睡在一起，有时候做爱，有时候只是躺在一起。离开大宅的前一晚就是这么过去的，两人在黑暗里听着对方的呼吸，都知道对方没有睡着，但是没有说一句话。

“我能问是为什么吗？”熹微晨光从窗帘缝隙透进来，查克打破了沉默。

路易挪动了一下，枕着他的肩膀：“什么？”

“为什么不去指挥部。”

“我是个士兵，查尔斯，士兵不离开前线。”路易爬起来，冷空气趁机钻进毯子里，“起来，我们准备走了。”

这是星期四。九月，寒意已经很明显了，散发着一种冷漠的矿物气味。路易换上了制服，就像他们第一次见面时那样，从裤腿到帽檐都一丝不苟，不管是嘴角还是眼睛里都不再有笑意。查克发动了卡车，手臂搭在车窗外面，看着这位陌生军官和他的母亲道别。路易提着行李上车，冲查克点点头。

军用卡车碾过碎石路，宅邸在后视镜里逐渐缩小，最后被枯黄的树林完全遮住了。

他们刚好在午饭时间到达比根山空军基地，机库和停机坪上都空荡荡的。路易打开车门，被查克叫住了。

“这就是了？我本来想，我是说，我们还没有道别。”

“我们在同一个基地服役，为什么要道别？”

“我以为——”

“什么都不要以为，中士。”路易扶着车门，看着他，“你没有忘记我们讨论过的条件吧？”

“记得很清楚，长官。”

路易盯着他看了一会，碰了碰帽檐，关上车门。

 

[1]1942年8月18-19日夜间的迪耶普战役（Dieppe Raid），共6000余名步兵参与，大部分是加拿大军人，伤亡率高达60%。英国皇家海军和空军提供支援，其中海军损失1艘驱逐舰，33艘登陆艇，空军损失106架飞机。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

查克去见的第一个老朋友是心爱的B17轰炸机。这架画着抽象狮子的庞然大物还停在查克上一次见到它的地方。乔迪正在清洗机枪，一看见查克就大叫一声，从梯子上冲下来，惹得机库里的其他人都看了过来。小个子机枪手来势汹汹，有那么几秒钟查克以为自己要挨一拳了，乔迪一把抱住他，用力拍打他的背，声称查克欠他两个星期的啤酒。

“这是勒索。”查克抗议，但还是笑了起来。

“这是赔罪，你消失了一个世纪，我和利奥到处问过了，没人知道你去了哪里。”

“利奥现在在哪？”

“当然和娜塔莉在一起。”

“那是谁？”

“你到底还打不打算请我喝酒了？”

他们去的是地勤的酒吧，时间尚早，里面没多少人。乔迪就像一台被喂了很多硬币的点唱机，只要没人来拔电源，就会一直唠叨下去。“这位娜塔莉，”他告诉查克，用拇指揩掉嘴角的啤酒泡沫，“是个调度员，在无线电部门，卷发，很爱笑，不用回忆了，你没见过她。她和利奥已经偷偷恋爱两个月了。没想到，对吧，为什么女孩会喜欢那种死板的家伙？我一直没有想通。”

查克想指出自己在喜欢死板的家伙方面也有一点经验，但这不是个合适的话题，他咬了一口炸鱼，尽量显出非常惊讶的样子来，主要是为了配合乔迪。

“你呢？这段时间消失到哪里去了？”

 _喝酒，上床，扮演衣冠整齐的猴子，深陷在一个已经破灭的幻觉里_ 。查克指了指自己眼角的疤痕：“休养，你知道的，我受伤了，做些后勤工作。”

“什么后勤工作？在哪？”

“布里斯托尔基地。”他随口说了一个远离伦敦的机场，寄望于乔迪不会真的去查证，“接接电话，帮忙整理出勤纪录表什么的，非常无聊，没什么值得提起的事。”

“林登少尉也是今天回来的。”乔迪眯起眼睛，“你们都在布里斯托尔吗？”

“什么？不是。”

乔迪发出短促的笑声，“特权阶层。”

“对。鬼知道他们在想什么。”查克擦了擦手上的粗盐粒，转移了话题，“你没有去迪耶普吧？”

“没有，英国佬需要轻型轰炸机，不是我们的大家伙。有一架飓风落地的时候就着火了，地勤勉强把飞行员拉了出来，他叫巴德，你有印象吗？我好像在酒吧里见过他几次。很快转到伦敦的医院去了，熬了四五天，还是咽气了。他可怜的老爹前几天来领遗物，没留下多少东西，几本书，一叠信，一些衣服。”乔迪冲啤酒皱起眉，“帮我个忙，好吗，要是我不小心去喝了一杯，把我的杂志全烧了，别寄给我妈，她会犯心脏病的。”

“别傻了，你一死，我和利奥会马上瓜分你的财产。”

乔迪往他脸上扔了一根薯条。

重新适应比根山基地的节奏并不难，就像重新戴上一双磨损得刚刚好的旧手套。沿海的几个基地都还在舔伤口，缓慢修复迪耶普战役带来的损失。美国第八航空队的常规轰炸任务并未中断，继续破坏德国人的雷达设施和造船厂。查克没有再见到路易，起初他以为这单纯是因为时间对不上，毕竟喷火小队的安排和轰炸机队差别很大，然而再过了一周，事情就很明显了，路易在躲着他。

第一次是在酒吧里，军官的酒吧，因为没人弹钢琴，显得比其他夜晚安静，在查克看来，甚至有点阴郁。他是跟利奥和乔迪一起来的，进门就看见了坐在吧台旁边的路易，又是一个人。就在查克犹豫要不要过去搭话的时候，路易往他的大致方向瞥了一眼，目光没有在查克身上停留，几分钟之后拿起外套走了。自此之后再也没有在酒吧出现过。

 _应该是没有看见我_ ，查克躺在宿舍硬邦邦的行军床上，对着漆黑的天花板辩论， _我们又不是敌人，不至于故意躲着_ 。

第二次就没有疑问了，是在值班飞行员的休息室里，路易正在听电话，匆匆在一个封面脱落的笔记本里写着什么。听到开门的声音，少尉下意识地看了过来，四目相投的时候他明显僵硬了一下，很快移开目光，继续对话筒悄声说了几句，挂断，从笔记本里撕了一页，冲查克点点头，侧身从他旁边挤过去，一副要全速逃跑的架势。

查克一把抓住路易的手臂，不让他出门：“这是怎么回事？”

路易看了一眼走廊，再把视线转回来：“我不明白你指的是什么，中士。”

“你当然明白，你像躲传染病一样躲着我。”

“我没有。”

“你真的打算装傻吗？”

“现在不是谈这件事的好时候。”

“那什么时候能谈？”

路易想把手臂抽回来，但查克攥得更紧了，路易叹了口气，“中士——”

两个飞行员走下楼梯，脚步声和谈笑声清楚地传了过来，查克松了手。那两个军官似乎没有留意到这个动作，立正向路易敬礼，少尉敷衍地点点头，匆忙走了。一扇门砰然关上，声音在走廊里回荡。

 _我不明白_ 。当天晚上查克再次向天花板申诉，乔迪在房间另一边打鼾，利奥不在，和娜塔莉去了乡村舞会，这是违反规定的，但只要没人把这件事捅给上级军官，大家都乐意睁一只眼闭一只眼。查克翻了个身，对着墙壁，他没有忘记自己在林间空地上答应过什么，但查克想象中的“结束”是低调行事，而不是直接退回“陌生人”的领域。路易没有理由这么对待他，他以为两人至少可以维持夏天前的状态，

 _你们夏天前是什么状态？_ 一个小小的声音在他脑内发出讥嘲。

这个问题查克自己也答不上来。

第二天他醒得很早。蹑手蹑脚离开了宿舍，向军官的住处走去。这是个寒冷的早晨，沉重的冻雾像勾兑过的牛奶一样在跑道上流动，把能见度压得只剩下二三十英尺，机库变成一个边缘模糊的阴影，在查克走近的时候缓缓出现，然后缓缓隐没在雾气里。

他轻轻敲门，不想让别人听见。房间里传来窸窣声，门锁咔嗒一响，打开了，路易看着他，并不显得惊讶，略微侧了侧头，示意查克进去。

很难判断路易是睡得太迟还是醒得很早，因为他还穿着衬衫和制服长裤，不过从扯松了的领带看来，应该是前者。少尉在床上坐下，披上毯子。查克靠着写字台，随手挪开茶杯，免得碰翻。放着威廉照片的小相框不见了，查克假装没有留意到。沉默一寸一寸地延长，像绷紧的铁丝一样危险地震颤。两人都等着对方开口。

“你答应过的，查尔斯。”路易率先往易碎的浮冰上迈了一步，“只限一个假期，我们互相……消遣，但是不要把这种，”他斟酌着措辞，放弃了，“不要把这种东西带到基地里，这不安全。”

“这种东西？”查克忍不住反问，“你就是这么看待我们的？‘这种东西’？”

路易站起来，走到写字台边，握住查克的手：“抱歉，你知道我不是这个意思，我只是不知道怎么形容。”

“这不是你突然把我当成陌生人看待的理由。”

“这是最好的办法。如果有人发现，我们都会被开除，扔进监狱。”

“不会有人发现的。”

路易松开他的手，裹紧毯子，“总会有人发现的。”

查克用力握紧双手，免得它们发抖，“这是你一开始就计划好的？只是‘消遣’？”

路易抿紧嘴唇，没有回答。

“好吧。”查克清了清喉咙，尽量让自己的声音听起来正常一些，“我以为你，我以为我们是。”

“不，查尔斯。”路易悄声说，回答了他没问出来的问题，“我们不是情人，抱歉。”

查克垂下头，看着鞋尖，过了许久才点点头，站直了：“谢谢你把话说清楚，长官。”

“查尔斯——”

中士大步离开房间，摔上门。

他不知道自己想去哪里。比根山基地已经醒来了，路上都是三三两两的机械师或者飞行员，他撞上了好几个人，含糊地道歉，甚至没费心抬头看看对方是谁。回到宿舍的时候乔迪正在吃裹在报纸里的熏肉，一看见查克就蹦了起来，把油腻的报纸揉成一团。

“我从军官的餐厅偷的，别告诉任何人。”机枪手察觉了查克的脸色，皱起眉，“你怎么了？看起来像吃错了东西。”

“我没事。”查克咕哝道，在床上蜷缩起来，过了几秒又猛地坐起来，指了指乔迪手里的纸包，“把它给我。”

“听着，要是你想吃，那就自己去偷——”

“不是肉，把报纸给我。”

乔迪盯着他，仿佛他是个疯子，然后把最后一条熏肉塞进嘴里，递给查克报纸。油渍已经浸透了薄薄的纤维，墨迹都化开了，但是左下角刊登着一张熟悉的照片，多半是从合照里裁切出来的，并不清晰，但毫无疑问是“青蛙人”比利，他的对门邻居和童年玩伴。报道非常简短，称赞了这位陆军二等兵的“非凡勇气”，他在菲律宾群岛成功掩护运输车队撤退，却不幸死于日本狙击手枪下。查克看了一眼日期，1942年5月5日，四个多月前的事。

查克一拳捶在墙壁上，没有理会乔迪困惑的目光。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

1942年11月中旬，盟军在北非的“火炬行动”宣告结束，早前从英国本土各个空军基地飞出去的小鸟，现在又回巢了——部分回巢，准确来说，有些永远留在了沙漠里。

因此路易·林登少尉在1942年年末面对的境况是这样的：一群布满涂鸦的美国轰炸机突然挤满了比根山机场，每架都附带吵吵嚷嚷、穿着陆军航空队肥大外套的年轻机组成员。与此同时，“幼儿园”送来了一批没多少飞行时数的新兵，补充八月份在迪耶普战役里失去的人手。训练这些新人的任务自然而然落在了林登少尉头上。入冬以来的多云天气令海峡变得非常危险，许多巡逻和轰炸任务因此取消，但正好给新来的小鸟提供了在基地附近练习的机会。路易经常一早起来，指挥新兵们把射击练习用的巨大气球拖到雾蒙蒙的郊野里去。

美国空军似乎另有打算，第八轰炸机司令部被重新编排了，原先的司令埃克升任陆军航空队总司令，而接替埃克执掌轰炸机司令部的变成了安德森少将。日间轰炸理论上还在继续，但因为恶劣天气和皇家空军日渐加深的疑虑，变得断断续续的。路易时不时看见那架画着狮子的轰炸机闷闷不乐地停在跑道末端，做好了起飞准备，但最终没有出发。

在1942年的最后一个月里，查克就像猎场里神出鬼没的公鹿。既没有在食堂出现，也没有去军官的酒吧。只有出勤表上的签名证明他还在比根山。路易好几次想去地勤的酒吧看看，但马上就说服自己打消这个念头。

 _没有什么意义_ ，他列出这个理由， _不见面是最好的办法，不要让事情变得更复杂了_ 。

问题是他的大脑并不那么听话。路易好几次不自觉地停下脚步，隔着忙碌的机械师和四五架战斗机，看着远在机库另一边的中士。路易很熟悉查克的两颗小卫星，一个是精力充沛的矮个子机枪手，边说话边打手势。而领航员完全相反，总是站在一边，和查克略微拉开距离，但也从来不走远。和其他美国轰炸机飞行员一样，查克总是穿着那种有羊羔绒内衬的棕色皮外套，他本来就是个高大的人，这件外套继续把他的轮廓扩大了一圈。查克不知道说了一句什么，乔迪大笑起来，使劲拍着大腿。

“……长官。”站在他旁边的地勤说。路易回过神来，尴尬地发觉自己没听到对方的前半句话，只好再次询问。对方把参数重复了一遍，得到首肯之后就走开了。路易重新往机库另一边看去，正好迎上了查克的目光，少尉迅速移开视线，抓起笔和写字板，离开了机库。

 _你自己说的，不是情人_ 。当天晚些时候，路易提醒自己，窝在床上，裹着两张毯子，因为宿舍里的暖气接近没有。那本他花了很多时间都还没看完的法文小说摊开在床上，今晚恐怕也不适合阅读。他把书放回写字台上，关了灯，躺下，紧紧地蜷缩起来，以便保存一点体温。

二月的天气并没有变好，但比根山的轰炸机队依然接连收到攻击德国本土的命令，因为美国人在1月23日的卡萨布兰卡会议上向丘吉尔承诺会“投入更多”，显然打算信守承诺，炼油厂和轴承厂是首要目标，出于施加心理压力的考虑，柏林也成了目标之一。军官们早前猜测的联合作战计划并未出现，皇家空军和它的美国朋友仍然各自为政，唯一和“合作”沾点边的举动是派出喷火小队护送B17轰炸机。美国飞行员私下里开玩笑说这比站在跑道上挥舞手帕送别好不了多少，因为战斗机航程有限，送到法国海岸就不得不折返，留下轰炸机队独自面对前方的高射炮和纳粹空军。

云层短暂散开，从缺口里可以看见远处布列塔尼半岛的轮廓了。路易打开无线电：“喷火队长呼叫轰炸机队长。”

一阵电流噪声，然后是查克公事公办的声音：“轰炸机队长收到，请讲。”

路易看了一眼右舷下方，查克的B17就在那里，后面跟着一整群整齐列队的重型轰炸机，云海里扁平的钢铁鲸鱼。“这里是喷火航程的极限了，两分钟后返航。”

“护航机两分钟后离开，明白。所有单位注意，护航机两分钟后离开。侦察员和机枪手醒醒，提防敌机和高射炮，完毕。”

“祝你们好运。”

“谢谢，长官。”

 _安全回来_ 。路易掂量着这句话，最终没有说出口。

十六架喷火战斗机绕出一个漂亮的半圆，脱离轰炸机群，返航。

回到比根山基地的时候厚密的云层已经慢悠悠地飘向了南方，把冷雨和雷电带往西班牙，就像一块发霉的天鹅绒缓缓滑落，露出久违的蓝天。晴天既是祝福又是诅咒，投弹精度得到保证的同时，敌军高射炮制造的伤亡也会增加。对战斗机飞行员来说，任务远远还没有结束，路易在休息室里来回踱步，身上仍然套着臃肿的救生衣和伞包，不停看表，计算返航时间。遇上运气不好的日子，愤怒的Me 109会潜伏在法国西北海岸，等那些被高射炮打得七零八落的美国轰炸机返航，再从云层里扑下来。

今天就是这样的日子。

求救信号送达之后四分钟，补充完燃油的喷火小队已经再次升空了，按照目前的速度，他们能在海峡上空截击到轰炸机队身后的德国追兵。根据雷达站的报告，有一架轰炸机被追得偏离航线，正飞向西北方，但霍恩彻奇基地的501中队已经派出四架飓风去救那只迷路的大鸟了。路易检查了高度，继续带着五架喷火往东飞去。

轰炸机队进入视野的时候，路易下达了继续保持高度的命令，绕到敌机的右后方才开始俯冲。太阳提供了最好的掩护，喷火的勃朗宁机枪轰鸣起来的时候，那几架Me 109才发现增援的飞机来了。Me 109厚重的钢板挡住了这一轮射击，喷火不得不寻找机会重新爬升，重新占据有利位置。路易的计划是引诱敌方飞机卷入缠斗，从而给轰炸机制造逃跑机会，可惜对方并不咬这块诱饵，继续紧追B17轰炸机。

路易本来想找查克的飞机，很快就放弃了，天空中一片混乱，到处都是横飞的机枪子弹和单座战斗机留下的尾迹。一架轰炸机尾部的炮塔开火了，Me 109猛地往右斜飞，躲开了，子弹差点误伤跟在后面的喷火。在路易的十一点钟方向，两架德国飞机咬在一架B17后面，路易毫不犹豫地开火，把它们赶走了。

一个熟悉的图案在视野边缘一闪而过。

路易转了半个弯，搜索海面，终于找到那架画着狮子的B17轰炸机，查克正贴着水面低飞，太低了，从高空看下去，像是随时会被海浪打翻。一架Me 109飞在左侧，寻找射击机会，但又不敢太靠近海面。路易往前一推操纵杆，往海面俯冲。

Me 109很快就发现了来势汹汹的英国战机，抓紧最后机会向轰炸机开火，然后迅速爬升，路易马上调整角度，截断了敌机的上升曲线，对准油箱开火。Me 109继续挣扎着爬升了一会，失去动力，头朝下栽进海里。

轰炸机的左侧机翼被损坏了，能看见火光，拖出一道长长的黑烟，但还能保持平衡。路易看着查克缓慢地拉起高度，一点点远离危险的水面，平稳地向比根山的方向飞去。其余的轰炸机零散地跟在后面，在战斗机的掩护下撤离。

路易的小队最终损失了一架飞机，但飞行员及时跳伞了，路易把他的坐标发给雷达站，如果顺利的话，不久后就会有渔船到这里把他捞起来。他搜索着天空，确保没有偷袭者，这才打开无线电，下了全体返航的命令。

笨重的轰炸机比喷火飞得慢，战斗机队降落比根山之后十多分钟，第一架B17才在无云的天空中出现。路易站在机库门口，看着查克的轰炸机降落，机枪造成的损坏从他所在的角度看非常明显了，外层钢板被掀开，露出了里面的翼肋。地勤们跳上漆着白底红色十字的卡车，向它冲去。

路易待在原处没动，倚着门。查克爬出驾驶舱，和地勤们说了些什么，脱掉皮外套，向机库走来，看见路易的时候愣了愣，然后加快脚步，干脆小跑起来。

少尉在他来得及穿过停机坪之前就逃走了。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

损毁的机翼直接导致查克的整个机组偃旗息鼓一天。维修厂刚好缺了B17轰炸机需要的零件，于是又多等了一天。乔迪躲在宿舍里睡觉，利奥到附近的村子里去了，不肯说去那里干什么。查克在基地里游荡，像只被拴起来的猎犬，因为错失追雉鸡的机会而焦躁不已。为了打发时间，他在机库里四处找机会帮忙，装填高爆弹，清洗炮塔，开车把设备从基地这一边送到另一边。

傍晚，就在查克和乔迪出门去酒吧的时候，利奥回来了，喘着气，脸颊发红。“我做到了。”领航员没头没脑地丢出这句话，冲过来，猛地把查克和乔迪一起搂住，害他们的头撞在一起，“我真不敢相信，我已经给妈妈发了电报了。”

“什么？”查克大声问，太过惊讶，忘记了要挣脱。

“她答应了。”

“谁？答应什么？”

最快反应过来的是乔迪，在查克耳边大叫了一声，用力抱紧了利奥的脖子，使劲拍他和查克的肩膀。随后查克也明白了，“她”只可能是一个人，娜塔莉，卷发的调度员。

“娜塔莉答应了我的求婚。”利奥松了手，在唯一一张椅子上坐下来，像是再也站不稳了，“你们有谁知道该怎么办一个婚礼？我可是什么都不懂的，我是应该等妈妈把她的订婚戒指寄过来，还是买新的？去哪里买？”

查克全无头绪。幸好这件事只花了半天就在基地里传开来了，从米尔斯顿上尉到他们不认识的机械师，再到邻近村子里的老铁匠都想出谋划策。比根山很把这场突如其来的婚礼当一回事，就像人们把自己偷偷藏在心里的一点点希望和向往都挖了出来，倾泻到这对恋人身上。无线电发报处的女孩们原本打算用白床单拼凑成婚纱，但效果太糟糕了，最后决定让利奥和娜塔莉都穿制服，用蕾丝茶巾改成头纱，因为白天和夜晚都有战机出勤，她们的空闲时间不多，断断续续花了一周才做好。村子里的铁匠临时打了一个黄铜戒指，给新婚夫妇在交换誓词的时候用，等利奥的母亲把戒指寄过来再换掉。电报也发给了新娘的父母，请他们从三十多英里外的纽黑文过来。

所有人都在怂恿利奥把未婚妻带到军官的酒吧里，领航员最终屈服了，在一个温和的四月傍晚牵着娜塔莉的手走进酒吧，跟着来的还有四五个好奇的发报处姑娘，他们成了这一晚绝对的焦点。有人弹起钢琴，飞行员们把桌子推到墙边，清理出一小块空地，利奥和娜塔莉首先跨进这个临时舞池。乔迪惴惴不安地等了一会，在查克再三保证“你可以的”之后，喝掉手上的酒，深吸了一口气，鼓足勇气向姑娘们走去。

查克看着机枪手满脸通红地和一个发报员踏进舞池，冲他竖起拇指，然后走到角落里，背靠着墙壁，一点点地抿杯子里的黑啤酒。一个飞行员搂着一个高个子女孩像羚羊一样跳过舞池，两人都在大笑，短暂地吸引了所有人的注意力。查克这才留意到同样坐在阴影里的路易，在酒吧另一边，隔着快活的人群。少尉注视着舞伴们，挂着半个心不在焉的微笑，过了好几分钟他才留意到查克的目光，笑容消失了，查克有些紧张，以为对方又打算逃跑，但路易坐在原处没动，和他对视着，像是想看看查克下一步会做些什么。

查克什么都没做，攥紧了杯子的把手。路易冲他点点头，移开了目光，在下一首舞曲响起之后悄悄结账离开。

查克犹豫了一小会，放下酒杯，跨过一张翻倒的椅子，跟了出去。

路易那辆蓝色的小车停在酒吧侧面，完全被建筑物的阴影吞没了。门关上之后音乐声变弱了，鞋子在碎石上踩出的咔嚓声变得很明显，路易回过头来，看着查克走近。

“晚上好，中士。”

“晚上好。”查克已经忘了刚刚在脑海里编排好的台词了，“只是想告诉你，呃，婚礼准备得很顺利，我们，他们，订好了小礼拜堂，就是村子里的那个。你到时会来的吧？”

“我会的，假如日期定下来了的话。”

“这个是有点难办，如果我们能让德国佬都放一天假就好了。”

路易礼貌地笑了笑：“如果没什么别的事——”

“谢谢你，就是，那天在海上救了我们。”

“职责所在，中士。”

路易打开车门，显然准备结束对话。查克往前一步，想抓住他的手，又不敢这么做，只好再次叫了一声他的名字。路易扶着车门，看着他，并不显得烦躁，但也不怎么高兴。

“你没必要逃跑的。”

“我没有逃跑，只是尽量避免惹人误会。”路易抿了抿嘴唇，没给查克机会追问最后一句话是什么意思，“晚安，查尔斯。”

车门关上。查克看着那辆蓝色小车在鹅卵石路上颠簸了一会，驶进穿过荒野的土路。一阵快乐的笑声从酒吧里涌出来，在空荡荡的街上听起来既平板又苍白。

现在只剩下一件事无法确定了，婚礼日期。战争嘎吱作响的巨大齿轮是不会因为一两个人结婚与否而停止运转的。所有人都在翘首盼望一个雨天，雨天才是飞行员的好日子，最好是风雨交加，电闪雷鸣的那种，没有德国飞机会在这种天气里冒险跨越海峡，就算有，雷暴会先教训他们。

四月的最后一个周二，查克是被雷声吵醒的，雨水鞭打着屋顶和窗户，地勤们已经在机库门口堆起了沙包，免得雨水灌进来。一阵短暂的噪音之后，基地的广播响了起来，宣布婚礼今天开始。

这就像实弹演习，两个飞行员先开车到村子里去了，通知神父和临时拼凑的唱诗班。利奥换上全套制服，手指因为紧张而发抖，差点戴不上襟花。查克把一辆军用卡车开到宿舍门口，新郎和乔迪坐进驾驶室，其他六七个飞行员和备用电缆一起挤在货厢里。小路已经积水了，卡车不断地颠簸，溅起半个人那么高的泥水，查克眯着眼，努力透过瀑布般倾泻在挡风玻璃上的雨水看清楚前面的路。等车终于在小礼拜堂前面停下来的时候，所有人都松了一口气。

十二排长椅已经差不多坐满了，除了值班的发报员，整个比根山基地都在这里了，皇家空军的蓝色和美国陆军航空队的棕色混杂在一起，都带着不同程度的水渍，有些人身上还在滴水。大门打开，新娘父亲挽着娜塔莉进来的时候，一阵穿堂而过的狂风差点吹倒了圣坛上的烛台。乔迪充当了花童的角色，把戒指放在褪色的软垫上送过去。雷声时不时盖过神父的话，以至于很多人没有听清楚新婚夫妇交换的誓词，但他们都能看见利奥和娜塔莉接吻。人们都站了起来，鼓掌，有几个人发出欢呼声，仿佛这是什么乡村音乐会。查克趁着这个机会打量了一下人群，在倒数第二排发现了路易，站在米尔斯顿上尉旁边，两人都穿着皇家空军的军官礼服。

正常来说婚礼派对会在礼拜堂后面的花园里举行，但既然这场婚礼没有哪几个部分是正常的，那把派对挪到教堂里面来也是可以接受的。因为面粉和糖非常短缺，没有婚礼蛋糕，但空军基地的厨房勉强做出了一批小杯糕，没有奶油，也没有其他佐料，依然成为了最受欢迎的食物。酒倒是不少，米尔斯顿上尉在西敏公学的校友是个经销商，他那远离伦敦的地下仓库里放满了葡萄酒和威士忌。

查克分三个步骤接近路易，先是慢慢挪动到人群外沿，然后小心接近放着酒的长桌，最后，假装不经意地，走到少尉身边。

“告诉我这是你见过的最棒的婚礼。”查克说，拿了一杯酒。

“没去过多少婚礼。”路易看了他一眼，没有笑，不过查克也没指望他会，“但这肯定是我参加过最潮湿的婚礼。”

“我们能谈谈吗？”

“不能在这里。”路易略微压低声音，“去走廊里。我先走，你等一下再跟过来。”

他走开了，推开一扇拱形侧门。查克四下环顾，确保没有人留意他们这些小动作。路易没说“等一下”具体是多久，查克估摸着等了五分钟，放下杯子，也从侧门出去了。

门的另一边是一截短短的走廊，直接通往被暴雨抽打着的花园，与其说是走廊，不如说是一个宽敞的门洞。两把伞扔在地上，风不停地把细碎的水珠吹进来，砖块都被沾湿了。路易交抱着手臂，看着雨幕，在查克走近的时候也没有移开目光。

“我在想。”查克开口，清了清嗓子，“我明白我们之前谈过的‘期限’，我只是觉得没必要互相玩捉迷藏，我们还是可以，时不时一起去酒吧喝一杯什么的，像朋友一样，不是吗？大家都这样，没什么奇怪的。”

“像朋友一样。”路易重复道，审视着查克。

“我保证我不会突然跳起来吻你。”

“是个好主意。”

“朋友的部分还是吻你的部分？”

路易摇摇头，像是对他感到绝望。他拍了拍查克的手臂，以示道别，转身走向侧门，查克叫住了他。

“我能请你跳舞吗？”

路易困惑地皱起眉，也许是太过吃惊，竟然没有马上拒绝。查克小心地往前一步，就像罗杰教他那样向路易伸出手，觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的白痴。

路易瞥了一眼查克的手，“会被人看见的。”

“谁？树吗？”

“查尔斯，这一点都不好笑。”

“这是婚礼，人们有权跳舞。”

“不是你的婚礼。”

“反正有免费音乐。再说，你不打算检查一下罗杰的教导成果吗？”

“这太疯狂了。”

“但非常好玩。”查克终于抓住路易的手，把他拉近，搂住他的腰，“和我跳舞，长官。”

“手的位置错了。”

“抱歉，我是业余的。”

他们缓慢地在走廊里旋转起来，踩着从礼拜堂里传出来的微弱节拍。路易的耳朵变红了，但没有再说什么。查克不小心踩到了他，悄声道歉，两人都笑起来。他们成功地转了一个圈，查克低下头，凑近了路易的脸。有那么几分钟他们安静地看着对方，忘记了音乐。

路易轻轻把查克推开，回到礼拜堂的噪声和人群里去了。查克靠着墙坐下，疲惫地揉了揉鼻梁。又一阵风卷着雨水吹进来，打在他的脸颊和手臂上，他眯了眯眼睛，没有理会。


	21. Chapter 21

21.

婚礼并没有马上改变什么，比如说，利奥并没有搬出宿舍，也不能搬，免得拖慢集结时间。几个闲适的雨天之后，西南风扫开了云层，所有任务恢复。装载着重要补给的货船依然受到德国潜艇的滋扰，海军疲于应付。尽管美国陆军航空队持续轰炸船厂和潜艇坞，但那些致命的潜艇依然源源不断地从混凝土掩体下面钻出来。每次出勤之后总有几张熟悉的脸孔消失，新的脸孔过几天补充进来，无一例外茫然又紧张。经验老到的飞行员们，包括查克，都已经学会了视而不见。

但改变还是在查克没察觉到的时候来了，很慢，像夹缝里长出来的瘦弱树苗。夏天小心翼翼地沿着荒野爬过来，不久前堆在机库后面的金属废料不知怎的就被野草和苔藓盖住了。利奥的话变多了，就像一个一直低着头的人突然发现了前方有美妙的风景，于是总想挑起这个话题，可惜他不再参与查克和乔迪的酒吧之夜，因此等乔迪被无线电部门的女孩礼貌地拒绝之后，就只有查克能陪着喝酒，附和乔迪的长吁短叹，说服他这还不是世界末日。

而最大的改变是在六月初来的，那是个晴天，吹着清劲的南风，查克带队飞往雷根斯堡，目标是生产轴承和战机零件的工业区，这是第一波攻势，天黑之后英国轰炸机还会再来一次，日间轰炸在城市里点燃的熊熊大火正好给它们指路。要是白天遗漏了什么东西，多半逃不过晚上的地毯式轰炸。

到达雷根斯堡上空之前，轰炸机队已经遭受过一次截击，损失了四架B17，都坠毁在德国境内，寻回希望渺茫。另外还有六架轰炸机在投弹时被击落，就在查克发出返航指令的时候，两枚高射炮炮弹击中了他的“飞行堡垒”，右侧一个引擎停摆，飞越法国的时候其他的引擎也不太合作。他们一度考虑在法国迫降，以免坠毁在海峡里，但B17勉强撑了下去，歪斜着飞过这片危险的海水，机腹着地砸在离比根山基地以东十多英里之外的荒芜田地里。安全离开飞机之后查克才发现高射炮直接击穿了投弹仓，要是他们迟五分钟投弹，很可能会被自己带来的高爆弹炸成碎片。

这架陪伴他们从珍珠港到比根山的轰炸机没能再一次得到修复机会，直接报废了，机械师们割开钢板，拆走所有还能用的零件，把空壳留在野草里。一架全新的B-17F被调到比根山，交到查克手上。

连同这只大鸟一起来的还有一群美国记者，受伦敦邀请窥探军营生活。他们在宿舍和休息室里四处嗅探，不停抽烟，在小笔记本上刷刷地写着什么，饶有兴致地盯着查克提着油漆桶在新飞机上画狮子，追问他为什么选这个图案，有什么含义。摄影师拖着三脚架和笨重的相机过来了，把查克、乔迪和利奥像道具一样摆到机翼旁边，按下快门，冲他们竖起拇指。

当查克骄傲地展示刊登着照片的剪报时，路易只看了一眼，称赞了轰炸机，没有别的评论。

“我呢？”查克往前俯身，手肘支在桌子上。

路易把剪报还给他，“恭喜你，中士，你在照片里看起来和平常一样。”

这里是值班飞行员的休息室，两人占据了放着电话的办公桌和两张摇摇晃晃的靠背椅。其他人在打牌，专注于牌面花色和赌注，没人多看他们一眼。早前重新划定的“朋友”界线明显安抚了路易，他又愿意让查克待在身边了。

“我想找个相框把它镶起来。”查克小心折起那张薄薄的纸，放回贴身口袋里。

“虚荣心很危险。”

“这是我第一次出现在报纸上，换作是你也会想这么做的。”

“追求名气不是绅士所为。”

查克指了指自己，“种烟草的，记得吗？”

“忘不了。”

牌桌那边，有人发出了沮丧的声音，硬币叮当作响，然后是重新洗牌的沙沙声。查克拽了拽袖子上的线头，假装在研究一块洗不掉的污渍：“我们今晚能一起喝酒吗？”

路易看了他一眼，“我今晚有任务。”

“我会等着的。”

“很晚才回来，假如我还回得来的话。”

“我会买好啤酒等着。”

“威士忌。”

“遵命，长官。”

查克信守诺言，用一包香烟、两块还没拆包装纸的巧克力外加半瓶朗姆酒换来了一瓶苏格兰威士忌，比酒吧里卖的那种好多了。找不到玻璃酒杯，他把两个不锈钢杯子塞进帆布包里，航空队统一发放的那种，反正这也不是他和路易第一次用寒酸的容器来喝酒了。初夏天黑得很晚，喷火战斗机小队和兰开斯特轰炸机队出发的时候已经接近十点了。查克在机库里等着，躺在一张由轮胎和沙包组成的沙发上，每当有地勤问他在干什么就回答室友打鼾太响。

战斗机返航的时候已经接近半夜，查克被引擎声吵醒，活动了一下脖子，捞起帆布包走到外面。路易沿着跑道边缘走来，摘掉风镜，看见查克的时候愣了一下，像是没想到他真的会等着。

“需要帮忙吗？”查克指了指降落伞包的绳子。

“什么？噢，好的，谢谢。”

路易有些别扭地侧过身，让查克帮他脱掉伞包和救生衣。两人悄悄地躲开从机库里漏出来的灯光，在阴影里走向远处的荒野。今晚没有云，一轮明亮的轰炸机之月高悬在土路上方，杯子和玻璃酒瓶随着查克的脚步在帆布包里轻轻碰撞。

“你该不会真的准备了威士忌吧？”

查克取出瓶子，晃了晃。

“你时常令人惊讶，查尔斯。”

“我答应过你，不是吗？”

他们在备用机库前停下脚步，就是一年多前查克用那架粉色侦察机来练习飞行的地方。这个充满霉味的棚子和查克记忆中一模一样，落满灰尘的退役飞机安静地挤在里面，互相紧挨着，像怕冷的鸟儿。他们爬上最靠近门的一架布伦海姆的机翼，并肩坐着。查克打开酒，倒出两杯，两人碰了碰杯，各自喝了一口。

“你是从哪里找到单麦芽威士忌的？”

“你不能让魔术师透露自己的秘密。”

路易摇摇头，给自己倒了第二杯，“我们今晚遇上Me 110了。”

“击落了几架？”

“太黑了，看不清楚，可能是零，我猜我击中了其中一架的尾翼，但这不算什么实质伤害。有个新来的男孩滑出跑道了，人没事，但又一架战斗机要送去维修厂了。”

“对新人温柔一些，喷火队长。”

“你自己也不见得是士官生的好朋友，轰炸机队长。”

“我不需要做他们的好朋友，只需要教他们怎样保住小命。”

路易笑起来，喝了一口酒，“你刚来这里的时候，我就是这么做的。”

“至少我不会把新来的家伙带到墓地里去。”

“这个不算，我当时有点醉了。”

查克举起杯子：“敬保住小命？”

“敬保住小命。”

金属相碰，发出清脆的声响。有那么几分钟他们沉默地看着被机库门切割成长方形的星空和旷野。草丛里传出虫鸣，稀稀疏疏的，毕竟夏天才刚刚开始。有什么东西在机库漆黑的顶棚上活动，可能是老鼠，也可能是筑巢的猫头鹰。

“我想念你。”查克说。

路易侧过头看着他，许久没有说话，月光照不透机库里的阴影，查克看不清楚他的表情。

“我想念夏天。”路易最终说道。

查克摸索着找到他的手，握住，但路易很快挣脱了，“不。”

“为什么？这里没有人会看见——”

“不是这个原因。我。”

路易没说完这句话，匆忙喝完了杯子里的酒，又倒出一些，也喝了下去，好像要从酒精里寻找勇气。查克轻轻按住他的手，把酒瓶挪开了一些，“我可不想把你抬回去，长官，整个基地都会盯着我们看的。”

对方笑了一声，短促而神经质，“要是我们再接吻一次，我可能会爱上你的。”

“这是件坏事吗？”

又是漫长的沉默。查克安静等着，没有催促。外面，风停住了，虫鸣却变得更响了，蟋蟀清亮的鸣叫划破一片喧哗。

“我之前告诉过你，‘做冷血动物在这里会活得轻松些’，你记得吗？那是一种防御机制，你现在应该能明白了，不关心任何人，这样你才不会发疯。我失去过太多人了，查尔斯，如果我再经历一次这种事。”他停了一下，再说下去，“我没法再经受一次这种事了，请原谅我这么说，但假如你明天坠毁在海对面哪个地方，我不确定我还能不能活下去。”

“这就是我们不一样的地方了。”查克碰了碰他的手背，“如果你明天被击落了，我不会想‘幸好我不关心这个倒霉蛋，不用难过了’。我会想，‘为什么我在有机会的时候没有吻他，为什么我浪费了那么多时间？’”

“即使没有这场战争，我们也没法，”路易斟酌了一下措辞，“继续。”

“总会有办法的。”

“看来我们只能容忍对方的不同观点了。”

“也许是吧。”查克摇了摇瓶子，从液体晃荡的声音听来，还剩半瓶，“还要威士忌吗？”

“要，谢谢。”

“这里估计能看到日出，往右边歪一下的话。”

“你想看日出吗？”

“为什么不？”查克在机翼上躺下来，“我哪里都不想去。”


	22. Chapter 22

22.

第二天并没有日出，潮湿的云在凌晨某个时候悄悄爬来，糊住了天空。查克在湿淋淋的灰色光线里醒来，手臂被路易压麻了。雨沉重地打在铁皮顶棚上，发出战鼓一样的响声。

但如果没有这场雨，意外的小客人就不会来到比根山基地了。就在两个还没完全睡醒的飞行员冲进滂沱大雨里的时候，一个不高兴的机械师正好被同伴支使去清理堵住的排水管。这位机械师穿着硬邦邦的雨衣，所以当他留意到奇怪的声音时，理所当然地认为是橡胶互相摩擦发出来的。他弯下腰，戴着手套的手伸进排水管里，扯出一大团混着泥浆的枯叶。那声音更明显了，从旁边的水沟里传出来的，机械师犹豫了一下，趴到泥地上，搜寻声音的来源。

等路易和查克浑身透湿地回到基地，建筑物后面已经聚集了一大群人，有些撑着伞，有些披着雨衣，还有几个人干脆什么都没带，就这样淋着雨，趴在地上，往水沟里看。两人困惑地对视了一眼，抹了抹脸上的水，向人群走去。

“出什么事了吗？”查克问一个地勤。

对方打量了一下他湿透的制服和滴水的头发，往旁边挪了挪，“不算什么大事，长官，你最好自己看看。”

因为源源不断的雨水，水沟已经成了一条汹涌的微型河流。水沟的地下开口上方盖着一块铁皮，有什么东西躲在这个“屋顶”下，发出惊恐的叫声。查克歪过头，几乎把半个身体探进水沟里，终于看清楚了不速之客。

一只灰黄色的雏鸟，查克能看到它的蹼和鸟喙，这只幼小的鸭或者鹅躲在潮湿的土堆上，勉强避开雨滴和奔流而过的积水。他试着伸手把雏鸟捞上来，但小东西一看见他的动作就往后躲，消失在铁片下面的阴影里。查克直起腰，脱掉外套，随手塞给站在后面的路易，把透湿的袖子卷到手肘，踩进水沟里。

水比他想象中更深，没过了大腿，也更冷，夹杂着草根和碎石。他摊开掌心，缓慢地接近雏鸟，免得把它吓跑。毛茸茸的小家伙试着往后躲，被水流吓住了，只好呆在原地发抖，查克轻轻把它抓起来，带出水沟。

“小鹅。”一个地勤下了结论。

“是鸭子。”另一个肯定地说，他头上有一块瓶盖那么大的秃斑，“不用和我争了，我战前在苏塞克斯经营农场，养着一千多只。”

“问题是我们怎么处理它。”查克说，用手掌给鸭子挡雨。

穿着雨衣的机械师耸耸肩，“就像失物一样，长官，交给当值的最高级别的军官。”

所有目光都落到路易身上，少尉瞪着查克手里缩成一团的幼鸟，脸上的线条都僵硬起来，显然很想拒绝，但迫于周围视线的压力，勉强点了点头。

小鸭最终被委托给查克，养在宿舍的便携炉子旁边，利奥预言鸭子总有一天会自己烤熟自己，但这件事始终没有发生。最危险的一次是乔迪穿好靴子之后急着出门，差点把脚边的鸭子踩扁。查克起先打算把它关在房间里，但只要没人在里面，鸭子就会持续发出惨叫，查克只好放任它在基地里到处乱跑。

这是只小母鸭，刚开始的时候有好几个名字，路易叫她“那只鸭子”，地勤们叫她“彩虹”或者“水沟公主”，在她多次试图吞食查克的纽扣之后，查克决定替她定名“纽扣小姐”。纽扣小姐白天在基地附近的荒野里觅食，晚上跑回来，大摇大摆地穿过停机坪，溜进宿舍，钻到查克的行军床下面。她在床下用干草和半个纸箱的残骸搭了一个窝。

查克没有多少时间照顾纽扣小姐，美国陆军航空队整个夏天都非常忙碌，六月十四日颁布的“近距射击”训令要求英美空军集中火力向纳粹空军的战斗机装配厂、引擎制造厂和轴承工厂施压，军情室的地图上多了一堆彩色图钉，标出了空袭目标——斯图加特、雷根斯堡、施韦因富特和维也纳新城——这意味着数量庞大的英国和美国轰炸机都要在没有战斗机掩护的危险状况下深入第三帝国。轰炸机折损率越来越高，作战任务越来越接近自杀，每个人都清楚，大家都心照不宣地避而不谈。除非有人能突然从魔术帽里变出远程战斗机来，否则没法改变现状。

纽扣小姐两个月大的时候首次参与了作战任务，待在“飞行堡垒”的无线电室里，和查克一起飞往威廉港，轰炸纳粹海军的造船厂和港口设施。和这个夏天的其他任务比起来，这次任务可以说十分顺利，纳粹空军疲于守卫战斗机装配厂，没想到陆军航空队会再次袭击这个北部港口城市，只有两架轰炸机受到轻微损坏，等纳粹空军的单座战斗机集结完毕追过来的时候，美国人已经快要飞过北海了。从苏格兰起飞的飓风战斗机轻易地赶走了无心恋战的Me 109。

无线电操作员后来报告说鸭子非常听话，除了试图攻击他的纽扣之外并没有其他出格的举动，连机枪的声音都没有吓到她。返航之后查克宣布纽扣正式成为轰炸机队的吉祥物，并且抽出一个休息日在驾驶舱外侧补画了一只鸭子，骄傲地戴着蓝色小领巾，领巾上面有皇家空军的圆形标志和美国陆军航空队的星星。

久违的胜利略微扭转了基地里挥之不去的阴郁气氛，这也是查克第二十次执行轰炸任务，意味着再出战五次之后，他、乔迪和利奥就能返回美国了。这个前景令乔迪非常兴奋，然而对利奥来说是个困难的抉择，领航员和娜塔莉还没有决定是该一起去美国，还是让利奥留下来。

“那你怎么打算？”两人又一次去酒吧消磨时间的时候，路易问，用手指胡乱涂抹着玻璃杯外壁的水珠。

查克看着他，“没想到你也有数着我的任务，长官。”

“我没有特意数。帮米尔斯顿上尉处理文书的时候看见了。”

“我不知道有什么打算，”中士耸耸肩，喝了一大口啤酒，擦掉沾在嘴唇上的泡沫，“先活到第二十五次出勤吧，我猜。”

“你一定很想念家人。”

查克脑海里浮现出老爸的样子，红通通的脸和从不离手的烟斗，然后想到家里的烟草田，布置在篱笆旁边的捕鼠夹，妈妈晾在后院的被单和两个经常滚得满身泥巴的妹妹。还有那个睡意朦胧的中部小镇，尘土飞扬，邻居们一辈子都没去过比俄克拉荷马城更远的地方，并以此以为荣。“一般吧。你知道他们从来没给我写过信吗？可能以为我早就死了。”

“也许不能怪他们，邮政服务现在就像筛子一样。”

“随便吧。”

他们没继续谈这个话题，喝完酒，各自付了账，在暗淡的弯月下步行返回基地。机库的灯光在远处浮现的时候，路易停下脚步，叫住了查克。中士转身看着他，挑起眉毛。

“给你准备了一份礼物，以防万一。”路易从衣袋里摸出一个香烟盒大小的纸包，递给查克，后者接了过去，晃了晃，没有响声，听不出是什么，摸上去像一块铁片。

“为什么要说‘以防万一’？”

“万一你或者我先打出一个六分球[1]。”

查克动手撕开简陋的包装，取出一个扁平的纸盒，里面装着一个小相框，就是那种带有折叠支架，合起来可以放进口袋里，打开来可以立在写字台上的。查克借着微弱的月光打量这件礼物，冲路易露出笑容：“不是说虚荣心很危险吗？”

“也许对某些美国人来说可以破例。”

“谢谢。”

路易移开视线，注视着漆黑一片的旷野，“等你飞完二十五次任务，记得带上那只鸭子再走，我是不会代你照看她的。”

“多么残忍，长官，我还以为没人能抗拒纽扣小姐的魅力。”查克把相框塞进外套口袋里，双手按住路易的肩膀，让他看着自己，“你会想念我吗，如果我回国的话？”

路易抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。

“路易。”

“查尔斯。”

“会还是不会？非常简单的问题。”

路易看着他，略微抬起下巴，像是接受了什么没说出口的挑战：“也许会吧，毕竟我还要花时间把接替你的轰炸机飞行员训练成文明人，这是很费工夫的，你看我在你身上花了多少——”

查克笑出声，摇了摇头，在路易来得及作出反应之前低头吻了他，一手圈着他的腰，另一只手轻轻按着路易的后颈，不让他挣脱，但路易本来就没有挣脱的意思，他自然而然地搂住了查克的脖子，就像上一个夏天，在另一个世界里那样。连接空军基地和村子的就只有这条土路，随时都可能有人或者汽车经过，但此刻他们两个都没有心思考虑这些潜在的威胁。查克松开他的时候两人都在喘息，路易攥着他的衣领，过了好一会才放开，像是没有留意到自己的动作。查克抬手摸他的脸颊，拇指划过路易的嘴唇。

“我能到你的房间去吗？”

路易短暂地闭上眼睛，深呼吸，再睁开，点了点头。

 

[1]皇家空军黑话，gone for a six，是死亡的委婉说法。


	23. Chapter 23

23.

查克伸手把台灯转到一边，让光圈对着墙壁，这样既不会打扰睡眠，又可以让他看清楚怀里的人。路易趴在他胸口上睡着了，查克研究了一会他的头发，淡茶色在昏暗的灯光里看起来深了一层，就像金棕色。鬓角和额头的碎发还沾着汗水。查克的手指在肩膀的烧伤疤痕上流连，滑向光裸的肩胛骨和背，再回来，乐此不疲。两人的腿在毯子下缠在一起，但是毯子快要滑到地上了，查克试着在上半身尽量不动的情况下把那件棉制品捞回来，失败了，路易发出含糊困倦的声音，醒了过来，抬头看着查克，露出半个睡意朦胧的微笑。

“睡不着吗？”

“也不算。”查克悄声回答，“只是分心了。”

路易对着灯光皱起眉：“现在几点了？”

“两点多吧，肯定还没到三点。”

“你的集结时间是什么时候？”

“六点钟，出发时间取决于天气。”

“你该回去了。”

“是的，纽扣小姐差不多开始想念我了，你肯定想象不到一只不高兴的鸭子能做出些什么来。”

路易笑起来，挪动了一下，吻了查克，手指缠进他的头发里。“五分钟。”路易贴着他的嘴唇说，查克模糊地应了一声，把他抱紧。

他们最终花费的时间远远超过了五分钟。第二次做爱比第一次更缓慢，路易骑在查克身上，双手撑着他的胸口。查克注视着他，喘息着，被肌肉的曲线和汗水泛出的微光迷住了。路易俯身吻他，又忽然离开了他的嘴唇，狠狠咬住查克的肩膀，发出压抑着的低叫。查克抚摸着他的后颈，直到两个人的呼吸都平静下来为止。

毯子现在彻底滑到地上了，皱巴巴的一团，查克捡起它，匆匆擦了擦两人的下腹，路易发出不赞同的哼声，半闭着眼睛，懒得开口抗议。

走廊上一点动静都没有。凌晨四点，整个基地都熟睡着。查克窸窸窣窣地穿好衣服，关灯，小心地从门缝里张望，没有人，连灯光也没有。他轻手轻脚地关上门，向自己的宿舍溜去。

唯一发现中士未经许可晚归的是纽扣小姐，查克不知道鸭子的耳朵长在哪里，但反正一定很灵敏。黄色的鸟喙从床底下伸出来，然后是弯曲的长脖子，纽扣拍了拍翅膀，一摇一晃地向他冲来。

“嘘，安静。”查克叮嘱鸭子，摸了摸她的头，乔迪在房间另一头翻了个身，鼾声中断了一小会，查克屏息等了一会，直到鼾声重新响起才松了一口气，“替我保守秘密，行吗？好姑娘，回去睡觉吧。”

他脱掉衬衫和裤子，钻进被子里。鸭子盯着他看了许久，直到确定查克不会起来喂她甲虫，才忿忿不平地回到床底下。

天似乎在查克闭上眼睛之后几秒钟就亮了，召唤轰炸机队集结的铃声响起，急促，刺耳。查克强迫自己爬起来，完全是凭借习惯穿上衬衫、厚外套和靴子，和机组一起冲出去。纽扣小姐已经非常熟悉这一整套流程了，嗖地从床底下钻出来，兴奋地跟在后面，挤在十几双沉重的靴子之间，几乎要闯到跑道上去。一个用板车推着蓄电池的地勤赶快把她拦住，鸭子愤怒地扑扇翅膀，嘎嘎大叫，作势要啄地勤的手。

“抱歉！甜心！今天不能带你去！”查克大喊，挥了挥手，关上机舱门，准备面对他的第二十一次作战任务。因为太过匆忙，他忘记把路易送的相框取出来，那件金属物还放在口袋里，沉甸甸的。

对比根山基地的美国飞行员来说，这是夏天的最后一次出战，当然对一些相对而言比较不幸的飞行员来说，这是他们人生中的最后一次。从9月6日开始，伦敦的联合指挥部短暂叫停了轰炸任务，清点伤亡，修理布满弹孔的飞机，给疲惫不堪的机组提供喘息机会。

比根山为八月份牺牲的飞行员举行了一场葬礼，就在几个月前利奥结婚的那个小礼拜堂里。大部分死者的尸体都找不回来了，又或者烧得无法辨认。勉强找回来的那些早已下葬，这场弥撒不过是文章写完之后的一个尾注。查克和路易一起坐在最后一排长椅上，在人们起立唱歌的时候悄悄离开。

这是个阴天，云层透着深浅不同的灰色，翻滚着，始终没有落下一滴雨。两人都没有说话，并肩走上通向旷野的土路，没有往基地的方向走，而是去那个围着简陋篱笆的墓园。风熨平了野草，拉扯着他们的头发和外套，查克竖起领子，把手插进衣袋里。

“我妈妈是个很虔诚的人。”查克开口，自己也不知道为什么要提起这件事，“我倒是从来都不怎么信，但是来这里之后就不一样了。我觉得任何人只要从飞过德国佬的火力网又活着回来，都很难不信神。”

“又或者更不信了。”路易说，听不出是不是在开玩笑，“没法解释为什么上帝留下了双胞胎里更差的那一个。”

查克没有说什么，把手从衣袋里抽出来，握住了路易的。少尉下意识地回头查看空无一人的土路，像是害怕有人会突然从草丛里跳出来告发他们。查克轻轻把他拉近，握紧了一些他的手。

“威廉知道吗？”

“知道。”路易回答，马上明白查克问的是什么，“其实是他发现我——那是我们还在学校的时候，威廉把板球球拍忘在公共休息室里了，半途回来拿。休息室在晚饭前一两个小时多半都是空着的，所有人都在球场上，或者图书馆，所以我正好，”他不自在地清了清喉咙，“我刚好和赛艇队的一个男孩在一起。威廉从来没有说起过这件事，彻底假装看不到。也许是在等我挑起话题，但我始终不敢。现在我永远也不会知道他是怎么想的了。”

“所以你很早就明白自己是。”查克打了个手势，把没说出口的那个词对付过去。

“算是。”路易看了他一眼，“你呢？有没有什么情感历险记是我应该知道的？”

查克挠了挠后脑，“我十五岁的时候收集了一些杂志图片，只穿着短裙的女孩什么的，这些我塞在床垫下面，因为就算妈妈找到了，最多也就罚我抄圣经。但我还有很多图片藏在衣柜一条很隐蔽的裂缝里，半裸的牛仔和拳击手——”

“别说了，我差不多猜到了。”

他们走到了墓地，因为早前夏季的风雨，有一段围栏彻底倒下了，栅栏门却还好好地站着，在荒草之中显得有些滑稽。

“中士，你介意去摘些野花吗？”

“非常乐意，长官。”

 

——

 

1943年9月26日，大半个月的休整之后，东安格利亚各大空军基地的轰炸机再次飞入饱含水汽的秋季天空。查克的第二十二次出勤目的地是法国北部的某些空军设施，之所以说“某些”，是因为联合指挥部给的指令就这么模糊，为了最大限度保密。查克已经轰炸过“某些”海军设施和“某些”工业设施，并不介意信息的不完整，只要有坐标就行了。法国尚在喷火战斗机的航程之内，路易的喷火小队高高地躲在上方云层里，敏捷地扑下来，驱走多次尝试发起攻击的Me 109。轰炸机队顺利将“礼物”送给下方的混凝土建筑，带着胜利的酩酊气氛返航。

第二十三次任务在10月14日，星期四。

轰炸机队出发得比平时晚，因为清晨的冻雾淹没了基地，粘在跑道上，像一层半透明的白色霉菌。日出非常低调，阳光被层层过滤之后，泛出一种阴郁的灰色，就像阁楼里透过蛛网和脏玻璃透进来的光线。雾气时不时散开，露出半个轰炸机引擎，或者一只孤零零的尾翼，又涌回来，吞没了飞机。

查克八点半左右溜进食堂，往嘴里塞了一些炒蛋和黑面包，用咖啡冲下去。一位名叫休斯的工程兵今天要加入他的机组，背着巨大的K-20照相机。休斯中士的任务是拍摄德军的战斗机装配厂，返航之后将照片交给空军情报处。查克在食堂里找到休斯，两人简短地交谈了几句，查克拍了拍工程兵的肩膀，走开了。另外还有一位投弹手和两位机枪手被指挥部分配过来，查克一一和他们打招呼，把乔迪和利奥叫过来，七个人坐在一起，等待出发。

集结指令是十点左右来的，到十点二十分左右，所有轰炸机和护航的喷火战斗机都升空了。它们在比根山上空绕了一圈，确保所有飞机都在队列里，这才往东北飞去，在海峡上空和其他小队会合，组成更庞大的轰炸机群，整整291架B17，航向指挥部指定的目标：施韦因富特。这是美国陆军航空队第二次对这个德国城市发动大型空袭，乔迪开了一个关于两次按门铃的玩笑，但除了查克之外，根本没人笑。

像以往一样，护航的喷火在法国西海岸折返，P47雷霆战斗机继续陪伴轰炸机群到法德边境，因为燃油不足，也不得不返航。查克命令轰炸机队保持高度，继续利用云层掩护。休斯中士对此不太高兴，敌军领地就在脚下，他却不能拍一张清晰的照片。利奥从投弹仓爬上来，让他闭嘴，到了目的地之后有的是机会，但如果他们现在就被高射炮打下来，休斯和他的破烂相机都可以见鬼去了。

大约下午两点十五分，利奥最后一次提醒查克修正航向，后者发出了降低高度的指令，轰炸机队压开云层，出现在施韦因富特上空。高射炮几乎马上响起，炮弹炸出的浓密黑烟像脏污的玫瑰，不停地在飞机周围绽开。不到十分钟，过于浓厚的烟雾迫使查克再次降低高度，否则根本看不见目标。一枚炮弹在驾驶舱右上方爆炸，只差一点就会把查克连同整个驾驶舱一起掀走。不远处的一架B17被击中了，开始下坠，查克强迫自己收回目光，寻找目标。

战斗机装配厂在这个高度看来只是几个挤在一起的灰色小方块，查克向它冲去，没有理会越来越密集的高射炮。直到投弹手报告击中目标，查克才重新拉升，逃出高射炮的火力网。又一枚88毫米炮在正前方爆炸，轰炸机一头撞进黑烟里，这感觉就像打群架的时候突然被蒙住眼睛。两架Me 109像幽灵一样从黑烟里窜出来，径直向驾驶舱开火，查克咒骂了一句，把操纵杆往左压，地面和天空转了60度，轰炸机倾侧着拐了个弯，勉强避开了子弹。机腰位置的机枪手趁机冲敌机开火，Me 109逃开了，短暂从视野中消失，几秒钟之后在轰炸机另一侧出现，瞄准机腰炮塔开火。碎片飞溅，从破裂的机身灌进来的冷风轰隆作响。无线电里一片混乱，查克能听见乔迪和利奥的声音，他们都在大喊大叫，机枪发出一阵暴烈的噪音，一架Me 109旋转着坠落，还没撞到地面就解体了，变成燃烧的碎片。

“还有一架Me 109，”查克听见乔迪说，“它现在到机尾来了，我——”

爆炸声盖过了乔迪的最后一句话。查克喊了两声他的名字，都没有回答。他想回头看看机舱里发生了什么，但根本没有这个时间。高射炮撕开了旁边一架B17的机翼，它立即失去了平衡，倾斜的机翼像刀刃一样向查克的飞机劈来，他攥紧了操纵杆，猛推油门，咬紧牙关，等着机身钢板被砸开的巨响。

什么都没有发生。那架不幸的僚机正好和他们错开，拖着火光和烟雾砸向下方的城市。

返航的指令已经发出。困在这一片污浊烟雾中的轰炸机都在艰难地转向，挣扎着飞回遥远的英国。Me 109又回来了，查克调整机鼻机枪，按下扳机，想把那个混蛋打下来，他击中了德国战斗机，但对方的子弹也击穿了驾驶舱。疼痛在查克的左边脸颊和胸口炸裂开来，他花了许久才发现自己躺在地上，头晕目眩。利奥在用力摇晃他的肩膀，领航员脸上溅满了血，查克差点认不出他是谁。利奥大声说着什么，查克一个词都听不见，耳朵嗡嗡作响。他抓住利奥的手臂，昏昏沉沉地坐起来，回到驾驶座上。

轰炸机正在飞速下坠，地面在眼前旋转，查克重新握住操纵杆，手因为沾满血而滑溜溜的。这座沉重的飞行堡垒在离彻底毁灭还剩5000英尺时昂起头，吃力地重新爬升。就像交响乐结束的最后一个重音，一枚88毫米炮弹擦过机翼，炸出的焦黑凹痕犹如牙印。查克完全没有理会，飞机继续爬向云层，回到了高射炮鞭长莫及的高空中。

“休斯死了。”利奥开口，背靠着机舱壁坐在地上，“乔迪的状况不太好，我尽力帮他止血了，但我担心——”

“不会的。”查克打断他，“我们安全逃出来了，知道吗？他不会有事的。”

利奥干巴巴地笑了一声，“我估计也撑不了多久。”

查克看了利奥一眼，这才留意到他浸透血的制服和苍白的嘴唇。一块弹片肯定嵌在腹部某处，领航员用力压着伤口，但血还是止不住。查克张了张嘴，说不出话，喉咙里像是塞了一团干草。

比根山基地此刻在两个小时航程之外。

“这里太他妈冷了。”利奥说，这是查克第一次听见他说脏话。

“别睡着，好吗？我们很快就到比根山了。”查克舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，“利奥，和我聊一会，好吗？给我讲讲娜塔莉，你是在哪里认识她的？”

他们断断续续地说着话，伴着引擎的噪音。每当利奥的声音低下去，查克就大声喊他的名字，直到对方重新清醒过来为止。他试着呼叫三个炮塔和投弹仓，没人应答，也没人到驾驶舱来。查克瞪着舱外冷漠的天空，吞咽了好几次，把那种从胸口翻出来的苦涩感压回去。寒意刺着他的手和脖子，查克用力拍了拍脸颊，强迫自己保持清醒。

“利奥，你还醒着吗？”

“是的。”

“再坚持几分钟就行，我已经能看见跑道了。”查克说，希望利奥没有听出自己的声音在发抖，“你能做到吗？”

“我想见娜塔莉。”

“你马上就会见到她的，最多三分钟。”

B17轰炸机盘旋了一圈，开始下降，有点急了，气压变化让查克眼前发黑。起落架触到了跑道，飞机剧烈颠簸，就像被小孩子拿起来乱甩的空饼干罐。然后一切都突然安静下来。查克以为自己能站起来，实际上却笨拙地滚下椅子，他躺在玻璃和金属碎片中喘了一会气，爬向利奥，拽了一下他的手臂，领航员的头歪向一边，紧闭着眼睛，没有反应。

查克深呼吸了两次，转身爬向舱门，还没来得及摸到把手，门就从外面被拉开了，有人喊叫起来，好几双手把他扶起，拉出了机舱。查克觉得自己短暂地失去了意识，等他再次能看清东西的时候已经躺在左摇右晃的担架上，对着一成不变的灰色天空。一个护士俯身查看他的伤口，罩衫上的红十字在查克眼中像火焰一样刺眼。天空消失了，变成发霉的天花板和电灯。查克一把抓住了护士的手臂，对方吓了一跳，但没有甩开他，抬手叫来了医生。

“我的机组。”他嘶哑地说，嘴里泛着血的气味。

“你需要休息，辛克莱中士，你流了很多血。”

针管刺进他的手臂里，查克想反对，但舌头不听使唤，只发出了一个含糊的单音节。黑暗像海潮一样卷来，把他拖进寂静的虚空之中。


	24. Chapter 24

24.

“黑色星期四”，后来大家这么称呼这一天。从英国起飞的291架美国轰炸机里，77架再也没有回来，还有121架严重损毁，要不就送厂维修，要不当场报废。东安格利亚的各个基地晕头转向地清点伤亡和失踪人数。一些渔船被派了出去，徒劳地在海上搜索很可能并不存在的生还者。

查克并不知道这一切。他昏昏沉沉地在推车轮子的哐当声里醒来，护士在他床头放下了什么，又推着车走了。圆形气窗透进苍白的阳光，排气扇呼呼转动，他入神地看着变幻的影子，过了好一会才意识到有人坐在床边，于是迟钝地转过头去看，这个简单的动作现在对他来说也太艰难了。查克疲倦地眨了眨眼，那个人俯下身，凑近了一些，带着担忧的表情。

 _路易_ 。查克想叫他的名字，动了动嘴唇，没能发出声音。

“查尔斯，你能听见我说话吗？”

听见了，但是他太累了，睡意像勒住脖子的铅坠，不由分说地把他往下拽，查克拼尽全力才能勉强浮在水面上。路易握住了他的手，拇指轻轻摩挲他的掌心。查克重新昏睡过去，在沼泽般的粘稠黑暗里挣扎，被痛和冷这两种感觉里轮番抽打。他梦见了驾驶舱，操纵杆感觉极其真实，他甚至能摸到油漆掉落留下的凹痕。然而飞机完全失去控制，无论他做什么都无法阻止下坠。查克打开舱门，准备跳伞，但伞包是空的，一个松垮垮的帆布包，可笑地挂在背上。风抽打着他的脸，地面越来越近。

他猛然惊醒，呼吸困难，冷汗浸湿了枕头。

“你在医院里，你没事。”一只手轻轻摸了摸他的脸，“查尔斯，看着我。”

病床周围围着布帘，提供了有限的隐私，一盏孤零零的灯照亮了这个小空间。气窗外面的天空漆黑一片。查克盯着路易看了很久，终于放松下来，对着天花板长长地呼了一口气。

“想喝水吗？”路易问。

查克点点头。路易帮他坐起来，把枕头塞到他背后。不知道谁给他换上了一套洗得褪了色的条纹睡衣，袖口的缝线已经松脱，裤子的膝盖位置也磨得快要裂开了。查克接过路易递过来的杯子，一口气喝完，总算觉得自己能够发出声音来了。

“其他人怎样了？”

路易抿了抿嘴唇：“你还要水吗？我再去倒一杯。”

查克一把扯住路易的衣袖，“告诉我。”

路易重新坐下来，双手握住查克布满细小伤痕的手，好像那是一颗外露的心脏，需要保护，“霍夫曼中士被抬出来的时候就已经没有呼吸了，那架飞机上还活着的就只有你和你的领航员。”

查克花了好几分钟才想起“霍夫曼中士”到底是谁，乔迪。用军衔来称呼他给人一种奇怪的抽离感，仿佛死的是另一个人。路易审视着查克的脸，皱起眉。大病房的门打开了，路易马上松了手，确定脚步声不是往这个方向来之后才重新握住查克的手。

“利奥怎样了？”

“他在隔壁。情况有点复杂。”

“复杂是什么意思？”

路易咬了咬下唇，“医生不确定他能不能熬过明天，他们在考虑把梅韦德中士转移到伦敦去，但他的情况不太稳定，把他搬到车上不是一个好主意。”

“我想看看他。”

“躺着。”路易没有提高声音，但是语气不容抗拒，“你自己也需要休息。明天再去。”

“我睡得够久了。”

“明天再说。”路易重申，换上了长官的口吻，“现在四点多，很快就天亮了，睡吧。”

睡眠现在变成了布满荆棘的沙坑，查克不想跳进去，但这不是他能控制的。他在不同的噩梦里翻滚，寻找出去的路。送早餐的护士叫醒他的时候，路易已经不在了，可能是在执行任务。查克在病床上呆坐了一会，撕下一点面包吃了，喝掉半杯橙汁，没过几分钟就把它们全部吐了出来。护士匆忙赶过来，清理了地板，倒出一杯水让查克漱口。医生又检查了一遍这位不耐烦的中士，叮嘱他继续卧床休息，不要乱动，也不要情绪激动。医生前脚刚走，查克就溜下床，逃出了病房。

医院没给他提供鞋子，毕竟没人考虑到伤员会起来乱跑。查克赤脚走过铺了油毡的走廊，冷得发抖，而且全身都疼，左侧尤其，他靠着墙壁休息了一会，解开几颗纽扣，试探着摸进睡衣底下，在肩膀、胸口和腹部都触到了干燥的绷带。

病房里都挤满了人，浓烈的消毒水气味下面藏着血、粪便和腐肉的味道。查克路过空着的医生办公室，折返，在水槽上方的镜子里打量自己。他看起来确实糟透了，胡子盖住了半张脸，眼眶凹陷，一大块瘀青像印章一样盖在颧骨上，皮肤像揉皱的蜡纸。查克摸了摸胡子，镜子里的野人也跟着碰了碰下巴，露出一副茫然的样子。

他吃力地顺着走廊挪动，一间一间查看病房，把头探进去，道歉，后退。最终在西侧倒数第二个房间里找到目标，如果不是因为他的妻子在场，查克很可能认不出利奥。领航员看起来像一个等比例脱水缩小的模型，安放在发黄的枕头和被子里。娜塔莉站起来，疑惑地打量了查克好一会才认出他，悄声打招呼。她的眼睛布满血丝，头发看起来许久没有梳过了，查克请她坐回原处，问她利奥怎样了。

“他在发烧。”娜塔莉的上唇发起抖来，“医生说最好送到伦敦去，但是他得先稍微好起来一点，不然医生担心他在路上就。”她清了清喉咙，握紧双手“我不知道——”

“他会好起来的，别担心。”

娜塔莉叹了口气，伸手整理了一下盖在利奥身上的毯子，没有说话。查克踌躇着，深吸了一口气：“对不起，这是我的——”

“不是的。”娜塔莉温和地说，看了一眼利奥，“他也知道这不是你的错，是那些德国人。”

查克吸了吸鼻子，点点头，看着自己的脚，脚趾已经冻红了。“等他醒了，我会再来的。”

“谢谢你，辛克莱中士。你确定你不需要一双拖鞋吗？”

五分钟后，查克穿着借来的布拖鞋，鬼鬼祟祟地寻路返回病床，他几乎要成功了，但还是在配药室门口被护士抓个正着，这个比他矮两个头的姑娘严厉地教训了他，查克担心她会掏出绳子来，把他捆在床上。中士在监督下回到床上，喝掉一碗半温不热的稀汤，再吞下药片。护士飞快地在小笔记本上写了什么，最后瞪了查克一眼，转身走开了。

路易一直到熄灯之后都没有来。查克清醒地躺着，听着大病房里的噪音，鼾声，梦话，有人上厕所，有人翻身，疼得呻吟，远处的角落里传来隐约的抽泣声，快到半夜才停止。查克迷迷糊糊地睡过去一会儿，被路易叫醒了，少尉拉上病床周围的布帘，坐在床边。从窗外透进来的微弱晨光勉强描出他的轮廓。

“医生刚刚把梅韦德中士送去伦敦了。”

剩下的睡意都一下子跑光了，查克坐起来，动作太急，扯到了伤口，疼得倒抽了一口气，“伦敦？”

“是的，他需要手术，第二次手术。”

“这算是好消息，对吗？医生肯定认为有希望才会——”

“是的，查尔斯，算是。如果有什么进展，伦敦那边会给我们发电报的。”

查克陷进松软的枕头里，呼了口气。

“给你带了一些小礼物。”路易说，查克这才留意到他脚边放着一个提包，路易从里面取出一件卷起的外套，几份揉皱了的报纸，还有肥皂和剃须刀，“不是说不喜欢你的胡子，但要是你任由它这么长下去，恐怕里面就要冒出蚯蚓和蘑菇了。”

查克闷闷不乐地挠了挠下巴：“你觉得你能把我偷渡出去吗？”

路易皱起眉：“为什么？”

“想去看看其他人，那些没活下来的。看看乔迪。”

“不是个好主意。”

查克没有回答，盯着路易看，直到对方无可奈何地叹气，丢下提包：“先把胡子刮了。我去和医生说你想散步。”

 

——

 

散步后来成了他们每天的习惯。路易会在早餐时间之后来，很明显没睡好，或者根本没睡。“黑色星期四”的重挫之后，美国陆军航空队彻底终止了所有行动，恢复无期。皇家空军承担起所有的空袭任务。

查克一开始只有在走廊里转转圈的力气，随后活动范围扩大到前厅，再到种着零星萎蔫植物的小花园，然后是基地外面的荒芜旷野。深秋已经抽走了草地和灌木丛的颜色，只剩下深浅不一的黄、灰和棕。查克裹紧那件填满棉花的厚外套，看着远处飞快地滑过天空的云。路易大多数时候并不打扰他的沉思，就算偶尔谈话，也都是些寻常的话题，查克反复谈起少年时的蠢事，还有俄克拉荷马的空军训练基地，当年的教官，那位绰号“修士”的埃默森中士，仿佛只要他的思绪一直停留在1941年，接下来的一切都不会发生。

伦敦那边先是传来了好消息，紧接着就是坏消息，利奥的手术很顺利，但他还是没有康复的迹象。娜塔莉去了伦敦，之后几天再也没有电报。十月的最后一个星期，医生如约给查克拆线，宣布伤口愈合得不错，再过一天就能走了。查克收拾好不多的个人物件，第二天一早就回到了宿舍。

纽扣小姐不在，可能是在外面寻找还没被深秋杀死的虫子。房间还是他们10月14日早晨出发时的样子，乔迪的一只鞋子孤零零地躺在地板中央，他的被子有一半滑落在地上，枕头上沾着咖啡渍。利奥的床整洁一些，靴子好好地放在床下，擦得很干净。查克在自己的床上坐下，呆呆地看着墙壁，要是他等得足够久，也许他的朋友都会回来。

敲门声响起的时候他吓了一跳，无线电部门的一个黑发姑娘惴惴不安地走进来，递给他一封电报，查克机械地接了过来，等她走了才拆开。纸上只有两行字，他翻来覆去地看了几遍，继续瞪着墙壁。

路易进来的时候查克还维持着这个姿势，天已经快黑了，光线变成了暗淡的灰蓝色。路易轻轻关上门，从查克手上拿走电报，放到一边，查克这才意识到那张纸已经被攥得不成形状了。

“我真的很遗憾，我刚刚才听说。”

查克猛地站起来，抱住了路易，路易被推得往后踉跄了一下才站稳。查克用力把他勒紧，脸埋进他的领口里。路易抚摸着查克的头发，侧过头，吻了一下他的耳朵。查克的肩膀发着抖，但始终没有发出声音。

“我明白。”路易悄声说，窗外的最后一点光线迅速消失，房间沉入黑暗，“没事的，查尔斯，我就在这里。”


	25. Chapter 25

25.

“查克！”

午后的空气完全停滞，被太阳烤得热烘烘的，充满干草和马粪的气味。查克飞快地趴下来，从茂密烟草的缝隙里窥视妈妈。她在后院里张望，一只手叉着腰，另一只手挡住刺眼的阳光。

“查尔斯·辛克莱！”妈妈又喊了一次，听起来比几分钟前更生气了。

烟草给小男孩提供了很好的庇护，他屏息趴在原处，下巴几乎碰到泥土。一只甲虫慢悠悠地从他手背上爬过，痒痒的，男孩注视着它钻到一小块石头下面，消失不见。这是五年级暑假，这一年查克和邻居的孩子都沉迷于捉迷藏，最后一个被找出来的人就是赢家。查克知道其他人都已经被抓到了，只剩下他，“青蛙人”比利会带着其他男孩来找他的，他得保持谨慎，有计划地移动，不能在同一个地方呆太久。

湿润泥土十分凉爽，而且烟草的阴影隔开了毒辣的阳光，查克干脆整个人趴到地上，枕在自己的手臂上，反正上衣在他从小溪里爬上来的时候就毁了，再沾上点泥也没什么差别。烟草田静悄悄的，连叶子互相摩擦的沙沙声也听不到。妈妈放弃了，没再喊他。别的男孩也没有出现，要是他们来了，查克一定会听见的，他们太吵了。

然而没有人来找他。太阳缓慢西斜，影子变长，阴影的爪子悄悄伸入田野。查克翻身仰躺着，看着天空，仔细倾听。寂静开始让他有些害怕了，没有谈话声，没有脚步声，养在后院里的鸡不知道为什么没发出一点声音，连卡车引擎的噪声也听不到，按理说现在应该有人开车去镇上买酒，或者从镇上回来。查克站起来，小心翼翼地张望，烟草田往四个方向延伸，仿佛无边无际，在西北面被公路切断，燃烧的太阳沉入地平线，低垂的云层像是沾了血。哪里都没有人。

一阵突如其来的恐惧促使男孩狂奔起来，冲向公路边的房子。宽大的烟叶不时抽到他脸上，天黑得飞快，他每往前踏一步，天空的颜色就深一分。房子没有亮起灯，查克跑进院子的时候已经什么都看不清楚了。半开的大门在傍晚的冷风里轻轻晃动，发出尖细的吱嘎声。

“妈妈？”他的声音发着抖，“妈妈？爸爸？”

没有回答。二楼某处，有扇门被风摔上了，砰的一声，把查克吓了一跳。他在门廊上踌躇，但田野已经变得比漆黑的房子更可怕了，男孩深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地踏进客厅，摸到电灯开关，按了几次，但灯拒绝亮起。一轮巨大的月亮在窗外升起，照亮了桌椅、橱柜和散落在地上的玩具，水壶和餐盘都还好好地摆在原处，烟灰缸里有半支烟。房子似乎被匆匆遗弃了。查克冲出门外，跑向其他房子，它们同样漆黑，了无生气。男孩大声喊朋友们的名字，呼唤所有他认识的和即将认识的人，没有回应。满月悬挂在头顶，冷冰冰地俯视着他。

查克喘着气醒来，胡乱在床头柜上摸索着，碰翻了一大堆东西，好不容易拧亮了台灯。他连外套都没有脱就睡了，冷汗浸湿了衬衫。路易已经走了，有护航任务，留了张潦草的纸条，说早上七点前后回来。宿舍的玻璃窗在引擎噪音中震颤着，那是皇家空军的一架布伦海姆夜间轰炸机，没入浑浊的夜空，声音远去，下一架很快跟上，然后又是一架。

查克从外套和汗湿的上衣里挣脱出来，换上一件干净的衬衫，套上起球的旧毛衣，着手收拾掉到地上的东西。不锈钢杯子，烟盒，短短一截铅笔，还有手表，表盘摔裂了，指针停在凌晨四点二十分。路易送的相框落在稍远的地方，查克盯着它看，像是在戒备一条毒蛇，过了好一会才伸手捡起来。

因为之前被揣在衣袋里，相框里的剪报有一道明显的皱褶，把那架已经报废的B-17轰炸机截成两段。在其中一个巨大的引擎下面，查克站在利奥和乔迪中间，三个人都穿着全套臃肿的装备。唯有乔迪对镜头露出了笑容，举起一只戴着手套的手。利奥没什么表情，查克看起来略微有些惊讶，好像摄影师没等他准备好就按下了快门。报道标题是《美利坚的英勇男孩重击雷根斯堡》。

查克拉开抽屉，把相框扔进去，用力关上。

 

——

 

娜塔莉在十一月一个寒冷的周日下午过来，收拾了利奥的遗物，不多，装不满两个纸箱。查克帮她把箱子扛出去，放到车上。寡妇和他握了握手，没有再说什么。查克站在原处，看着车开出基地，消失在冻雾里。

没有人来告诉查克应该怎么处理乔迪的私人物品，于是他什么都没有碰，也尽量不待在宿舍里。美国第八航空队基本上还处于瘫痪状态，空闲时间多得令人难受，查克试过去酒吧打发时间，但那里的气氛比基地里更阴郁。于是他把白天花在户外，陪纽扣小姐玩耍，在小块面包干的帮助下教她一些小把戏，鸭子始终学不会捡回查克丢出去的小木棍，但总算学会了一听到查克的呼唤就狂奔而来，带着一种要把机库里的地勤全部撞飞的架势，翅膀下面像是装了小型喷气发动机。

天黑之后他就溜到路易的房间去，毕竟现在也没人会发现他无故晚归了。要是路易不值班，他们就裹在毯子里分享一瓶威士忌，懒得用杯子，直接对着瓶口喝。寒意无孔不入，从窗户、墙壁和地面裂缝里渗出来，毛毯是他们的帐篷，而台灯是即将熄灭的篝火，两人压低声音说话，免得惊扰黑暗。有轰炸任务的晚上，查克百无聊赖地在狭小的房间里踱步，呆坐在椅子上，过不了多久就起来，躺到床上，盯着手表，数着小时，不知不觉睡了过去。路易往往凌晨才回来，冷得发抖，悄悄脱掉外套，爬到床上，钻进查克怀里。

“晚上好，长官。”查克挪动了一下，把路易搂紧。

“早上好。”

“一切顺利吗？”

“非常。”

但他们都明白事实并非如此，皇家空军对柏林的轰炸几乎是不计成本的，自11月18日晚开始，整个冬天，柏林的防空警报都没有停过，英国轰炸机的折损率也是，休养多时的美国第八航空队再不重返战场，就有点说不过去了。新年过后，联合指挥部重新调配了七零八落的轰炸机小队，把残缺的机组拼凑在一起。查克被分配到一架名叫“雷鸟进行曲”的B-17轰炸机上，原先的飞行员在“黑色星期四”那天丧生，机枪手和无线电操作员也是，只有投弹手和领航员跳伞活了下来。因为查克这边有两个空床位，这两个人准备搬进来，查克只好把乔迪的东西收拾到箱子里，堆到墙角，腾出位置给新室友。

“我明晚不能再过来了。”

路易把被子拉过来，把自己和查克一起裹住。两人刚刚做完爱，汗淋淋的，开始觉得冷了。“新室友住进去了？”

“对，他们迟早会发现我不是真的在外面对着月亮写诗。”

“你们差不多要出任务了？”

“昨天试飞过，至少我还记得控制杆在哪里。”

“新机组怎么样？”

“还可以。”

“只是‘还可以’？”

“他们很棒，但是。”查克犹豫了一会，“但是他们不是利奥和乔迪。”

“你会习惯的，就算不习惯也没有选择。”路易翻了个身，背对着他，“而且你再飞一次就可以回国了，不是吗？第二十五次出勤。”

“我可能不回去了。”

路易重新转过来，用手肘支起上半身，看着查克，冷空气因为他这个动作乘机钻进被子里：“什么叫‘不回去’？”

“就是在比根山继续服役。”

“你应该回去。”

“什么？我还以为你听到我打算留下会高兴的。”

“我是，但是，”路易抿了抿嘴唇，重新编排回答，“这里不安全。”

查克差点笑起来，“谢谢，你不说我还以为这里是度假胜地呢。”

“我的意思是，如果你回去美国，我至少会不那么担惊受怕。”路易摸了摸他左边眼角的疤痕，“你非常擅长让人担心，辛克莱中士。”

“长官，你才是每天晚上开着喷火在海峡上乱窜的那个人。”

“查尔斯，我没打算和你争论谁的任务更危险一些。重新考虑一下，好吗？就当是为了我。如果你不介意的话，顺便把灯关上，我累了。”

查克想继续争辩，质问“那我们怎么办”，但这个问题不可避免涉及到未来，而他现在所能看见的未来是一片被战争焚烧过的焦土，这就是为什么没有飞行员乐意谈论“以后”，对他们来说太奢侈了。查克关上灯，从背后抱住路易，吻了吻他的后颈，闭上眼睛，在黑暗中听着小座钟的滴答声。

这一晚查克没有再梦见烟草田。

 

——

 

查克重返战场的日期原本安排在1944年1月24日，然而行动当天下起了冻雨，雾和云一拥而上，捂住整个东安格利亚海岸线。他们勉强在大雨和黑暗中升空，最后还是被召回了，任务宣告取消。神经紧张的飞行员们被打发回宿舍里，“等下一次通知”。虽然谁也没有说出来，但查克敢肯定其他人和他一样松了一口气，尤其是“长颈鹿”。

“长颈鹿”睡在利奥以前的床位上，是“雷鸟进行曲”的机枪手，查克只知道他的绰号，不知道他的真实姓名，这个绰号散发着显而易见的讥讽气味，因为“长颈鹿”只有一米五七，非常适合钻进球形炮塔里，也非常适合被嘲笑。而占据了乔迪铺位的是弗林特中士，查克不知道他的名字，也懒得问。

机组成员不是查克唯一要适应的新东西，二月带着一身的雨水和薄冰爬来的时候，美国陆军航空队翘首以盼的长距离战斗机终于降落比根山。这些崭新的P-51野马战斗机有一个额外的大容量油箱，足够支撑它们陪轰炸机群深入德国再回来。超过一半的野马飞行员是刚刚从美国过来的，兴奋，精力充沛，像一群急不可耐要尝到第一滴血的猎犬。查克不由得思忖两年前的自己看起来是不是也这么热切又天真。他把这个想法告诉了路易，对方笑了好一会，没有回答。

查克的第二十五次任务正好是野马小队的第一次任务。1944年2月2日，烈风在低垂的云层里吹出了一个宝贵的晴朗空隙，为了最大限度地利用白昼，轰炸机队天还没亮就要出发。查克扫视着机库，路易多半会以各种理由出现在这里，看着他起飞。

然而今天是例外。查克摇摇头，咽下隐约的失望，跑向停在远处的“雷鸟进行曲”，自己也说不清楚自己原本在期待什么。涂装鲜艳的导航机在他眼前起飞了，一抹一闪而过的亮蓝色。查克收回目光，强迫自己把注意力放到控制台和起飞步骤上。

暌违四个月，比根山的B-17轰炸机再次升空，集结完毕，在银光闪闪的野马簇拥下转向东面，飞向柏林。


	26. Chapter 26

26.

轰炸机起飞的噪音像海潮一样拍打着窗户和墙壁。路易躺在原处，在毯子里蜷缩起来。查克最近天天窝在这里，被子和枕头闻起来都有他的气味，路易摸到手表，看了一眼，把脸埋进枕头里。

他又睡着了，完全在预料之外，醒来的时候已经快到中午。轰炸机队还没回来，这很正常，B-17这种长距离轰炸机常常在清晨的黑暗中出发，最后在暮色中返航。因为能见度太低，疲劳的飞行员快要回到基地时才撞上电线坠毁的事并不罕见。但现在并不是思考坠毁原因的好时候，路易匆匆梳洗，出门到食堂去。

等待轰炸机返航多少有点像坐在手术室外面等待结果。一些人沉默地在角落里啃指甲，一些每隔几分钟就看一眼挂钟，还有一些人尽力装得一脸轻松，吵吵闹闹地打牌，笑得比平常更大声。路易的惯常戏码是在值班室里补之前一周欠下的出勤记录表，看起来对窗外的事毫不关心。

他几乎可以肯定查克不会回美国，中士一旦下了什么决心，就无论如何会实施，路易已经领教过了，当一头蛮牛径直往前冲的时候，绳子是拉不住的，他得另找方法说服查克。也许两人应该稍微拉开距离，他们最近走得实在太近了，查克有天早上溜出门的时候撞上隔壁的军官，只好撒谎说自己是来送电报的。路易不知道那人有没有起疑，就算有，那他也没有说出来。

钢笔没有墨了，路易拧开桌子上的墨水瓶，重新灌上，食指沾上了墨水，他心不在焉地掏出手帕擦了擦，还是留下了一抹黑色。表格密密麻麻的，内容也差不多，路易在草稿纸上随手画了几笔，确保墨迹顺畅，才继续写下去。

彻底离开战场是保证查克能活过这场战争的唯一方法， _然后_ 。

路易的笔尖迟疑起来，墨水在纸上泅开了。 _然后_ 怎样？像上个夏天一样把查克带回坎特伯雷？路易上一次邀请朋友回家是中学二年级暑假，他还清楚记得整件事最后变得有多么“热闹”。后来他再也没和那个赛艇队的男孩私下见过面，即使偶尔在走廊里碰到，两人也假装不认识对方，心里非常明白其他学生正观察着他们，想从他们身上找到蛛丝马迹，以便确认那些人尽皆知的流言蜚语。路易从不让他们得逞。威廉差不多是那个时候当上了板球队的队长，学生们马上找出了一个新的角度，嘲笑这对兄弟是“好树和歪树”[1]，威廉和他一样讨厌这个说法，路易假装毫不在乎，开玩笑说自己肯定是好的那棵，但这个绰号带来的羞惭在离开学校很久之后还跟着他。

也许他们可以去美国，路易从未去过新大陆，所以他在想象中用英格兰东部的迷人原野代替查克口中的烟草田。他放任自己在这个荒唐想法里沉湎了几分钟，摇摇头，打消了这个念头。他把出勤记录表塞进文件夹里，离开值班室，没有去停机坪，而是往酒吧的方向走，他可不想让查克以为自己一整天都趴在跑道旁边，眼巴巴地等轰炸机回来。

天气在下午一点前后开始变好，云层被风一点点削薄，最后完全散去了，留下一个透亮而寒冷的晴天，降落时可能会遇到些调皮的侧风，但也不构成什么危险。如果一切顺利，轰炸机队大约一小时后就会调头返航，刚好在天黑之前回到比根山。路易在空无一人的吧台边找了个位置，盯着挂钟，手指焦躁地敲打着玻璃杯，啤酒还剩一大半，泡沫都消失了。

下午四点，加满油的P-47雷霆战斗机和少部分喷火战斗机起飞，这是所谓“多层防御”的一部分，将航程不同的战斗机搭配在一起，确保轰炸机一路上都能得到保护，有了P-51之后，这种不得已拼拼凑凑的方法差不多也可以放弃了。这些P-47和喷火会在海峡上巡逻，随时准备击落打算截击轰炸机群的纳粹飞机。路易再也坐不住了，付账离开，赶回基地，机库门口已经聚集了七八个地勤，都仰头看着天空，用货车改造而成的救护车已经准备好了，万一有轰炸机迫降，就会立即开过去。五点刚过，就像有人在后台喊了一声“关灯”似的，太阳熄灭，暮色像沉重的卷帘一样落下。路易看了一眼手表，轰炸机队迟了五分钟。

预定时间过后第二十四分钟，野马们首先出现，逐一降落。第一架轰炸机是在预定时间过去三十一分钟后出现的，从机鼻的火红图案看来，是“四月小姐”。紧随其后的是“幸运九号”和丢了半边尾翼的“佐治亚甜心”。疲惫的钢铁猛禽一架接一架降落，慢慢填满了停机坪。今天早上总共有二十架B-17从比根山起飞，回来的只有十六架。

这十六架里面没有“雷鸟进行曲”。

路易揉了揉喉咙，这只是一个神经质的动作，完全没法消除那种快要把他勒得无法呼吸的焦虑。 _别紧张_ ，他安慰自己，又看了一眼手表， _还有时间，查克会来的_ 。

迟到四十七分钟，又一架B-17歪斜着从夜空中出现，笨拙地落地，差点滑出跑道。机鼻上画着一只戴着星星项圈的斗牛犬，不是“雷鸟进行曲”。

再也没有B-17从西边飞来，雷达荧屏空空如也，东安格利亚沿岸观察站也没有发来飞机坠毁或者迫降的报告。

预定返航时间过去一小时，P-47和喷火战斗机也回来了，一架不少，根据飞行员的描述，他们在海上只遇到一小群Me 109，缠斗不到十分钟就结束了，谁都没有击中谁，光线太差，战斗机飞行员无法确定“雷鸟进行曲”在不在返航的轰炸机里，但他们可以肯定的是失踪的轰炸机肯定不是在海峡上坠毁的，这不是好消息，它们很可能根本就没飞到海边。

轰炸机机组的口头报告证实了这个最坏的猜想。虽然P-51野马战斗机成功地挡住了Me 109，柏林的地面防空火力仍然极其猛烈，“像是往你脸上泼烧红的铁水”，“四月小姐”的飞行员描述道，他亲眼看见“爵士宝贝”被高射炮击断左翼，直接坠毁，当时“雷鸟进行曲”就在“爵士宝贝”附近，不过看起来完好无损。“佐治亚甜心”的飞行员也看见了“爵士宝贝”的死亡，而且他在右后方，能更清楚地看到“雷鸟进行曲”，他记得“雷鸟”当时在低飞投弹，看起了一切正常。而他最后一次看见查克是在返航之前不久，匆匆一瞥，“雷鸟”似乎损失了一个引擎，拖着长长的黑烟。然后他就被Me 109引开了注意力。

有六个飞行员都说没留意“雷鸟”，但驾驶“幸运九号”的丹顿中士提供了迄今为止最清晰的线索。他确认查克的飞机直至离开柏林时依然在队列之中，就在他的两点钟位置，他们甚至在无线电里简短地说过两句话。“雷鸟”右翼的一个引擎停摆了，这对一架四引擎轰炸机来说不算什么问题，剩下的三个引擎理论上足够支撑她飞回英国。然而就在轰炸机队爬向云层的时候，高射炮击中了“雷鸟进行曲”。

“雷鸟”下坠得那么快，丹顿中士以为它半分钟内就要摔成铁饼了，但查克又奇迹般地把她拉了起来。

“你的意思是她还能飞吗？”路易问。

“不能了，长官，从我的驾驶舱里都差不多能看见机身上的洞了。”丹顿中士说，挠了挠手臂，突然想起那里绑着绷带，停了下来，“我不知道里面具体发生了什么，但我觉得辛克莱中士不是要救回飞机，而是让她在坠毁之前尽可能保持水平，这样机组才能跳伞。”

路易用力握紧钢笔，免得让丹顿中士看出自己的手在发抖：“有多少人跳伞了？”

“我不太记得了，长官，我没数，四个吧。”

“你确定吗？”

“也许五个？我真的记不清楚了。”

“你有没有看见‘雷鸟’坠毁？”

“看见了，这我能确定。”

“谢谢你，中士，你可以走了。”

对方点点头，戴上帽子，离开了办公室，轻轻关上门。路易丢开钢笔，想给自己倒一杯茶，差点把一半的茶水泼到桌子上。他重重地坐下来，仔细看了一遍笔记，算上查克，“雷鸟轰炸机”上总共有六个人，假设丹顿中士没看错，有四个人跳伞，那查克生还的几率还是很大的。

但飞行员多半最后一个离开飞机。

路易不得不站起来，推开窗户，在一涌而入的冷风里喘息。他需要新鲜空气，这个房间的天花板和四面墙仿佛马上要把他压碎。就算跳伞的飞行员还活着，多半也逃不出德国国防军的追捕。大多数飞行员会被送进战俘营，但也有可能被当场枪毙，假如他们反抗的话。现在已经没有什么能做的了，路易靠着墙壁滑到地上，坐在那里，颤栗着。

 

[1]路易的姓氏Linden在德文里指椴树。


	27. Chapter 27

27.

军队的卡车颠簸着开来的时候，已经是夜里十点。熊熊大火已经熄灭，留下轰炸机焦黑扭曲的骨架，泄漏的航空燃油焚毁了一大片草地，把树林边缘燎得发黑。空气里满是橡胶烧焦的臭味，零星的灌木还在闷燃，一团团闪烁的火光在黑暗之中很显眼，烟雾缓缓飘向远处的低矮丘陵。

车厢里有六个人，四个国防军，两个戴着手铐的美国人。卡车在离飞机残骸十来米远的地方停下，除了司机之外，带着枪的德国军人都下了车，一个守着俘虏，另外两个向那架不成形状的B-17轰炸机走去，绕着这团扭曲的废铁走了一圈，探头探脑，最终决定没什么值得拆回去研究的。一个士兵用靴子踩灭了草丛里蠢蠢欲动的火苗，另一个就着车头灯的光线在小笔记本里写了几个字。两人继续盯着轰炸机看了一会，似乎有点惋惜，就像一心猎熊的猎人发现熊已经自己病死那样。

司机摇下车窗，冲两个士兵喊了一句什么，指着树林。一棵光秃秃的树上挂着降落伞，仿佛长出了某种奇异的真菌。要不是有月光，可能根本就不会发现。两个士兵向那边跑去，手电筒光线在树林里晃动，越走越远，最后都被灌木和藤蔓的阴影吞没了。大概半小时之后，这两个军人才重新冒出来，一无所获。回到车上。

引擎发动时，车灯的光线抖了抖，又恢复正常，转了半圈，照亮了一条往东北方向延伸的小路，那两个灰头土脸的美国人郁郁不乐地缩在后排，随着车子摇晃。

查克远远地在山坡上看着这一切，屏着呼吸，趴在厚厚一层结霜的枯枝败叶上，直到确定汽车的噪声消失才爬起来，靠在树干上，松了口气。他摸了摸皮带，小刀好好地放在原处。刚落地的时候他被降落伞绳子缠住了，像个虫蛹一样挂在树上，绝望地切割了很久才挣脱出来，军用卡车出现在路上的时候他已经在树林的掩护下爬上了山丘。这和他五年级时玩过的捉迷藏游戏差不多，只不过输家要进战俘营。要是不想被抓到，那就得时刻揣摩追踪者的想法，保持移动，让他们扑空。

待在野外不是办法，他没有水和食物，没有像样的武器，连火柴都没有一根，还扭伤了脚踝。大约五六公里外有闪烁的灯光，一个小村子，但他一句德语都不会，还穿着美军制服，简直是在邀请盖世太保来逮捕他。

那条东西延伸的小路上又出现了车头灯的光点。查克飞快趴下，让灌木丛遮住自己。从树枝的间隙里，他能看见两辆军用卡车驶向烧毁的轰炸机，十来个士兵下了车，都带着枪和手电筒，分成两队，一队钻进树林，另一队沿着草地搜索，慢慢接近小山丘。查克深吸了一口气，轻轻呼出，四肢并用地钻进树丛下面，从虬结的树枝和气根之间挤过，潜入阴影深处，要是好运的话，等德国人气喘吁吁地找到这里来，除了石头、落叶和多刺的灌木，什么都不会发现。

 

——

 

夜鸟发出短促尖利的鸣叫。

惊惶不安的梦境松开了獠牙，路易从中挣脱，昏昏沉沉地醒来，因为枕着手臂睡在书桌上，手指都快要失去知觉了。少尉小心地坐直，试探性地活动脖子和肩膀，疼得倒抽了一口气。一张皱巴巴的简明地图摊开在桌子上，旁边是笔记本，还有一堆揉皱的废纸。他昨晚尝试从飞行员们的证词里推测查克的跳伞地点，没多少头绪。路易看了一眼空荡荡的床，再看了一眼窗外微弱的晨光，叹了口气，站起来，翻出干净的衬衫换上，穿好制服外套，出去了。

他先去了无线电收发室。英美联合指挥部发来了消息，寥寥几字，说已经收到失踪和伤亡人员名单，完毕。也许今天之内会有更多的电报，一般来说德国人抓到战俘——尤其是飞行员——之后会给伦敦一份名单，以便协商换囚，因为双方都想把自己的飞行员要回去。要是查克被逮捕了，有可能出现在名单上。路易甚至暗暗祈祷查克会出现在上面，这比什么都不知道好多了。

“要是伦敦有什么消息，第一时间找我。”他告诉发报员。

“好的，长官。”

引擎的低沉噪音从外面传来，像受伤巨兽的呜咽，今天的轰炸任务照常开始，除去失踪的四架和送修的一架飞机，剩余的十五架B-17已经在基地上空集结完毕，准备再次飞往柏林。路易在走廊上呆站了一会，看着护航的野马战斗机起飞。他觉得查克还活着，但他早就明白这种感觉根本靠不住，威廉死后整整一个星期，他也“觉得”弟弟还活着。这是大脑最擅长的把戏，背对着事实，死死抓住一厢情愿的幻觉。

飞机远去，基地恢复了那种手术室般的安静。路易走向查克的宿舍，一路上没有遇到任何人。开门的时候鸭子跑了出来，一团跳动的羽毛，吓了路易一跳。鸟儿停下来梳理了一下翅膀，一摇一晃地沿着走廊出去了。

房间像个海难后被遗弃的船舱，几个纸箱占据了墙角，上面是查克歪斜的字迹，写着“乔迪”。半满的行李箱躺在地上，衣服和杂物胡乱堆在里面，新来的那两个中士还没来得及完全拆包行李。路易在查克床上坐下，抱住他的枕头。床头柜上放着一只摔坏了的手表，指针停在四点二十分，不知道是凌晨还是下午。嵌着剪报的相框原本也应该放在那里，现在不知所踪。路易在地上找了一圈，没有发现。他把柜子推开一些，看了一眼床头柜和墙壁之间的夹缝，也没有。抽屉没有锁，因为他的动作而晃开了一条缝，路易犹豫了几秒，拉开了抽屉。

相框就在那里，正面朝下放着，像是查克不想再看见那张剪报似的。路易把它拿起来，注视着那三张油墨印刷出来的脸孔。现在他们都死了，成为了报告上的一个呆板的数字。

他站起来，把相框塞进衣袋里，离开了宿舍，特意让门半开着，免得鸭子觅食回来的时候被关在外面。

 

——

 

见到小溪的时候，查克终于走不动了，跪在冻硬的淤泥里，俯身喝水，然后洗了洗脸上和手上的泥。枯干的芦苇丛稀稀疏疏的，不能提供什么遮蔽，白天比晚上更危险，这地方没有他想象中那么荒僻，不远处就有农场。他昨晚看见的村子实际上是个小镇，时常有农民拉着一车车的马铃薯或者白菜往那边去。也许他可以打昏一个，抢几个马铃薯，但在此之前他得先吃点什么，他的胃在饥饿中扭绞，仿佛填满了碎玻璃。

喝够水之后查克躲回树林里，捡了一根树枝，扫开落叶，在泥地上写写画画，想搞清楚自己在哪里。这里应该离柏林不远，几十公里，大概，轰炸机是在柏林西北面某处被高射炮击中的，加上他们滑翔了一段路，也许是哈费尔堡。查克努力回忆柏林和汉堡之间到底有什么，但除了一片点缀着森林的空白，什么都想不起来。

阳光穿透云层，从树冠的空隙里洒下金色小光点，通过太阳和树干上苔藓的位置，很容易就能判断方向。以查克现在站着的地方为参照点，小镇在西南面，正西方就是德国-荷兰北部边境，查克粗略估算了一下距离，如果只靠步行，就算一分钟也不停，至少也要三天整才到，算上中间可能遇到的哨站和国防军，那可能花上一个世纪也走不到。

他也不见得有别的选择了，只能试试看。在此之前，他需要食物。

查克沿着一条动物踩出来的小径摸到农场边缘，茂密的树林在这里戛然而止，紧贴着草场围栏的树都被整齐砍倒了，灌木也被清理掉。俄克拉荷马老家的农民也会这么做，剥夺狼和狐狸的藏身之处，免得它们趁机拖走游荡到围栏边缘的小羊羔。查克趴在草丛里，审视着农场。谷仓前面拴着两只狗，这是他最大的敌人，查克得找个办法绕过它们。

他在树林里等到傍晚，睡过去好几次，醒了就盯着农场里的动静。快天黑的时候砖砌小房子里亮起灯光，有个姑娘拿着什么东西出来了，拴在谷仓前面的两只狗兴奋起来，上窜下跳，女孩把手里的东西扔给它们，狗埋头大吃，互相推挤着。女孩看了它们一会，回到房子里去了，关上门。

查克继续等到房子里的灯光熄灭，才悄悄接近农场。为了不让狗发现，他绕了很大一圈，从马厩后面翻过围栏，这是下风处，加上马匹的气味，狗应该察觉不到。他弯着腰跑到谷仓背面，寻找入口，门锁着，但旁边有个简陋的窗洞，用薄薄一层布盖着，他从那里爬进去，摔进厚厚的干草堆里。响声惊扰了鸡舍，那些肥胖的鸟儿们不安地挪动，发出畏怯的咯咯声，查克大步走过去，摸出了四五个鸡蛋，直接敲开，把蛋液倒进嘴里。

烧灼般的饥饿感暂时退下去了，查克又摸了几只鸡蛋，塞进口袋里。一个麻袋放在鸡舍旁边，查克解开袋口，里面是干玉米粒，像石子一样坚硬，他也抓了一把，填满口袋，继续在谷仓转圈，寻找别的可以带走的食物。真正的大奖是木梁上挂着的风干火腿和香肠，为了防止动物和像查克这样的小偷，吊得很高，查克拖来两个装马铃薯的板条箱，摇摇晃晃地站在上面，抽出小刀，先切了一小片火腿塞进嘴里，边嚼边割下旁边两根手掌那么长的香肠。

谷仓门吱呀一声打开了，闪烁不定的光线窜了进来，刚才那个女孩进来了，一手提着锌皮水桶，一手抓着提灯，一根粗短的蜡烛在里面燃烧。是查克先看见了她，但也来不及躲藏了，在那可怕的、紧绷的几秒钟里，飞行员和女孩面面相觑，都被对方吓到了。

水桶砰地掉到地上，女孩尖叫起来。


	28. Chapter 28

28.

一切都和查克不小心烧掉邻居家谷仓的那个晚上一模一样，只不过挥舞着双筒猎枪的中年农夫换成了举着草叉的老妇人和她尖叫不停的孙女。查克能轻易放倒她们两个，但要是他这么做了，可能永远也不会原谅自己。大兵狼狈地跳下箱子，从来时的那个窗户逃跑。老妇追了一段路，气喘吁吁地停了下来，拄着草叉喘气。女孩放了狗，那两只长满尖牙的动物绕过谷仓扑来，其中一只还拖着铁链，啷啷作响。扭伤了的那只脚踝疼得钻心，查克咬牙翻过围栏，在草地上滚了一圈，爬起来，继续往森林逃去。围栏勾住了其中一只狗的链子，它猛地被拽了回去，原地打转，汪汪狂吠。另一只跃过木栏，半跑半跳，扑向查克，咬住了他的裤腿。查克用另一只脚猛踢这只动物，逼它松了口，在它再次扑上来的时候一拳打中狗的下巴，狗哀嚎了一声，逃跑了，夹着尾巴。

查克在漆黑一片的森林里跋涉了好一阵子，也许是三十分钟，感觉像两个世纪。安全起见，他在水流和缓的地方趟过了小溪，免得狗循着气味再追上来。溪边倒着一棵巨大的枯树，查克爬进被蛀空的树干里，蜷缩起来，有什么毛茸茸的啮齿类被惊扰了，在腐叶里沙沙地逃跑，许多小爪子在黑暗中擦过查克的脚和手背。

查克摸了摸肿胀的脚踝，叹了口气，他必须想办法阻止脚踝的情况继续恶化，否则就别指望能走到荷兰边境了。他知道法国和荷兰的抵抗组织零碎地在边境活动，因为皇家空军曾经趁着黑夜给这些散兵游勇空投过无线电部件和武器。他们是查克返回英国的唯一希望。

他换了几个姿势，把头靠在枯死的木头上，试着睡觉。没过几分钟又冷得爬出来，把散发着霉菌气味的枯叶扒进去，堆在身上保暖，顾不得里面的泥和虫子。路易要是能看见他现在的样子，多半会皱起鼻子，就像他发现查克不会正确使用甜品叉时一样。

 _路易_ 。查克在脑海里悄悄念这个名字，在枯叶堆里挪动着，寻找一个不至于引起疼痛的姿势。他肯定认为查克已经死了，因为路易的防御机制就是这样运作的，先抓住最坏的设想不放，以免受到希望的伤害。查克思忖着自己要怎么向少尉描述今晚的遭遇，应该保留被狗追的部分，一个字都别提偷鸡蛋。

他没能睡多久，刚闭上眼睛就被狗吠和挥刀砍树的咔嚓声惊醒了。苍白的光线从树干的缝隙里透进来，查克一动不动地呆在原处，屏住呼吸，听外面的声音。这肯定是个很大的搜索队伍，因为人声从各个方向传来。他凑到狭窄的木头裂缝旁边，观察外面到情况。十一点钟方向的树下，有一只狗在嗅闻着灌木丛，两个穿着松垮垮衬衫和背带裤的农民跟在后面，都扛着猎枪，这两个都头发花白，其中一个没了右眼，估计这就是为什么没被送上前线。查克估摸着放倒这两个老家伙的可能性，不高，但不是没有，如果他们分头行动就更好了。

然而又一群狗从树林里冒出来，货真价实的一群，大概有七八只，后面跟着一个穿着格纹外套的胖子。农场里的老妇人和女孩肯定叫醒了整个村子，很可能还通知了盖世太保。狗群越来越接近枯树。查克赶紧远离树干上的裂缝，把混着腐殖土的枯叶擦到脸和手上，指望这样能扰乱猎犬的嗅觉。一只像沥青一样漆黑的猎狗凑到树干的裂缝上，使劲抽着鼻子，跑开了，过了一会又折返，冲枯树汪汪大叫起来。

查克是在狗群和三把猎枪的监督下手脚并用爬出来的，穿格纹外套的胖子用麻绳把查克的手绑到背后，对他说了句什么，查克困惑地盯着他，胖子提高了音量，又把那句话吼了一遍。套着背带裤的独眼龙走了过来，推开胖子，上下打量了一遍查克，向他抛来棱角分明的英语：“你是英国间谍吗？”

“我是美国人。”查克回答，转动了一下手腕，绳子太紧了，“我是个飞行员。”

对方疑惑地眯起仅剩的那一只眼睛。

“我开飞机。”查克换了一种方法解释，下意识地看一眼天空，好像要寻找图例，“飞机，你明白吗？”

独眼龙换回德语，低声和他的同伴商量了几句什么。胖子吹了声口哨，把猎狗叫了回来，独眼龙拽了一下绳子，示意查克跟他走。狗紧跟在查克后面，每当他因为脚踝疼得厉害而蹒跚时就作势扑咬。

这三个农民半拉半赶地把查克带回村子里，关进一间没有窗户的石砌工具房里，跟藤蓝、木桶和锡制蛋糕模具锁在一起，留了两个人在外面看守，查克时不时能听见他们的谈话声。差不多到中午的时候有人进来给他水喝，装在缺角的杯子里，散发出轻微的泥腥味。查克喝下去了，反正事情也不会变得更坏了。

天黑时门缝里的光线也消失了，守卫抽起了烟，浓烈的气味窜了进来。远处，狗吠叫起来，过了好一阵子才安静下去。查克听见谈话声，然后脚步声远去，烟草气味也消失了。有人轻轻敲了敲木门：“美国人，你能听见吗？”

是独眼龙的声音，查克悄悄站起来，走到门边，紧贴着墙，没有回答。

“我准备打开这扇门，别偷袭我，好吗？我是来帮你的。”

锁咔嗒一响，门开了一道缝，但仍然系着铁链，等独眼龙确定查克不打算搬起木桶敲他的头，才解开铁链，彻底把门打开。他把手里的面包塞给查克。“今晚，听到钟敲响两下之后就出来，明白吗？”

“什么？”

“我今晚会帮你逃走，记住，钟塔敲两下。”

“什么钟塔？为什么？”

门砰地关上了，锁和铁链重新就位。

查克坐到地上，完全没意识到自己紧攥着面包。也许这是个陷阱，故意放囚犯逃跑，然后像猎野鸡一样把他击倒取乐。但如果要杀他的话，为什么不在森林里就这么做？

他机械地咬了一口面包，焦虑堵住了喉咙，嚼了很久都咽不下去。守卫又回来了，皮靴重重地踩在地上。擦亮火柴时的光线短暂在门缝里一闪，烟味又飘了进来。就在这时，钟声响了起来，钟塔应该很远，声音微弱飘渺，如果不仔细听的话根本发现不了。查克数着次数，七下，晚上七点。

他在这个狭小的空间里踱步，等着下一次钟声。七点半，八点，八点半，九点，十点，午夜迟迟不来。他在十二点和一点之间睡着，从焦灼的梦境中惊醒，生怕自己已经错过了两点。他把耳朵贴在门缝上，等待着，过了许久，远方的钟塔敲了一声，凌晨一点半。

紧接着就是两点。

锁咔嗒打开了，查克没等对方说话就飞快溜了出去，独眼龙迅速把石屋的门重新锁上，领着这个美国逃犯潜到马厩后面，那里有个清扫干净的小院子，放着手推车和平板车，还有两辆卡车。引擎发动的时候有些房子亮起了灯，但等有人追出来的时候，卡车已经颠簸着开上坑坑洼洼的公路，消失在建着教堂的山丘后面了。

“你叫什么名字？”独眼龙问。

查尔斯。查克差点想如实报上名字，犹豫了一下：“叫我杰克就行。”

对方哼了一声，似乎猜到查克没说实话：“到天亮就要扔掉这辆车，之后我们走路，在德雷斯顿应该还有人可以送我们一程，之后就离边境不远了，过了边境就跟我没关系了，懂吗，美国人杰克？”

“你是谁？”

“你可以叫我马蒂亚斯叔叔。”

“抵抗组织的吗？”

“抵抗组织是一群没用的小屁孩。”马蒂亚斯叔叔又哼了一声，“不，美国人杰克，我不是抵抗组织的，我只是个老师，原先在德雷斯顿教艺术史，你知道纳粹怎么报答我对国民教育的贡献吗？弄瞎了我的一只眼睛，因为我阻止他们用石灰涂掉博物馆里的‘犹太下流画作’。住了三个月医院，然后坐了六个月牢。”

为了不惹人注目，马蒂亚斯叔叔关掉了车头灯。浓稠的黑暗覆盖着旷野，只有月光勉强勾勒出公路和树的模糊轮廓。

“你回来的时候怎么办？”查克挤出一个问题。

叔叔笑出声，“我不会回到德国来了，美国人杰克，这里没有艺术史老师的位置。而且他们缺人手，已经开始征召我这种老头去前线了，我不会去杀人的，这辈子都不会。”

“见鬼。”

“有没有你我都会逃走的，要是你拖慢我，我就把你扔在路上，知道了吗？”

查克大概能想象出他上课是怎样的风格了，点点头，没再说话。卡车震颤着，全力冲向西面。查克时不时就回头看一眼来路，担心气势汹汹的军用卡车追上来，但一直到天亮，这件事都没有发生。


	29. Chapter 29

29.

查克在卡车和干枯树丛的有限遮掩下换了衣服，丢掉那件缝着陆军航空队标志的外套，套上马蒂亚斯叔叔给他的旧衬衫和背带裤，把污渍斑斑的背包甩到肩上。马蒂亚斯叔叔打定主意把他当驮马用，命令“杰克”背着食物和水。查克割下布条，草草裹住脚踝，试图减轻一些压力，后来路过一个烧毁的果园时砍了根树枝充当拐杖，一瘸一拐地跟在背着猎枪的前艺术史老师后面。晨雾像湿窗帘一样在田野上飘荡，被迟来的阳光刺穿，逐渐消散。

“我们到底要去哪里？”

“快到了。”叔叔调整了一下猎枪的肩带，继续往前走，“我有个熟人，他是个，”他讲了一个德语单词，查克没太听懂，马蒂亚斯叔叔抬手在半空中比划，“就是那种非法把东西运过边境的人。”

“走私犯？”

“对，走私犯。”

“你为什么会认识走私犯？”

“走快点，美国人杰克，我可不能站在这里花上一整天等你。”

在查克的想象中，那个尚未谋面的走私犯理应蓄着络腮胡，穿着皮背心，腋下有大块汗渍，不知怎么还挥舞着一把左轮。但实际上，当天傍晚，等马蒂亚斯叔叔敲响一间小木屋的门时，从里面探出头来的却是个戴着眼镜的高瘦男人，略微有些驼背，肩膀往前弯曲。给人一种他随时准备俯身捡东西的错觉。马蒂亚斯叔叔递给高瘦男人一个厚厚的牛皮纸信封，交谈了几句，两人的语速都逐渐急起来，走私犯指了指查克，叔叔辩解了一句什么，对方总算从门后面出来，走到查克面前，上下审视着他，换了英语。

“到边境之后，你该知道怎么联络你们的人吧？”他直接发问，连自我介绍都略过了。

“什么意思，‘我们的人’？”

“军人？美国兵？我听到的风声是许多英国和美国空降兵藏在德国，随时准备进攻柏林。”

“你从哪里听来的？”

走私犯斜睨了马蒂亚斯叔叔一眼，再盯着查克，“听着，美国佬，没必要隐瞒，我不会把你们交给盖世太保的。老家伙把你救了出来，如果你知道怎么找到你们的人，跟他们谈谈，给他做一份假护照，让他去西班牙。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“这就很难办了，杰克。”走私犯虚情假意地拍了拍查克的肩膀，“你看，叔叔不是出于好心才把你带到我这里来的，如果你不能帮他搞到护照，那你就没什么用了，不是吗？”

查克在心里咒骂了一声。“如果你真的能把我送到边境，我会说服抵抗组织把叔叔和我一起送到英国。”

“我怎么知道你真的能说服他们？”

“我是个飞行员，英国人无论如何想把我救回去的。”

高瘦男人轻轻用上门牙磨着下唇，镜片后面的眼睛令查克想起在潮湿地下室出没的蜥蜴。走私犯回过头，继续用德语和马蒂亚斯叔叔谈了一会，最后一拍双手，用拇指指了指大门，示意两个逃犯到房子里去。

木屋里面还有一个人，一个眼睛颜色和头发一样浅的女人，坐在一张堆满了各式纸张、信封和印章的桌子后面，台灯把她乱蓬蓬的头发照得像个光环。她给查克和叔叔拍了照，消失在简陋的暗房里。走私犯从挂在炉子上的铁锅里给他们舀了一些马铃薯浓汤，查克一口都没有碰。

他们凌晨离开，口袋里多了一份伪造的通行证，照片上盖着钢印，页边有些水渍，墨水颜色深浅不一，看起来完全就是用了好几年的有效证件。查克的新身份是“赫尔穆特·鲍尔”，德雷斯顿人。因为他不会说德语，走私犯让他换上一件污渍斑斑的大衣，往上面洒了些烈酒，要是遇上盘查，就假装酒醉不醒，让叔叔来对付警察。

车子散发着一股老鼠的气味。查克缩在后排，走私犯开车，马蒂亚斯叔叔在副驾驶座，没人说话。为了绕开哨站，汽车在几乎算不上路的小径上爬行，翻越一个多石的山坡时，车头灯短暂地照出了一架轰炸机的残骸，查克直起身，盯着这堆废铁，想辨认它的型号，但黑暗转瞬间就吞没了飞机。

月亮跟着他们飞快地跑过树梢。

天亮的时候他们遇上了第一个哨站，睡眼惺忪的守卫借着手电筒的光线翻了翻他们的证件，挥手让车过去了。开出十来公里之后，走私犯在路边停下车，解开皮带，走进昏暗的树林里。

冷风掠过空荡荡的公路，从敞开的车门外灌进来。树林里仿佛有影子在移动，仔细一看又好像没有。查克打了个寒战，一种不好的预感令他寒毛倒竖。马蒂亚斯叔叔似乎也有同样的忧虑，他们隔着车窗搜索树林，哪里都没有走私犯的踪影。他已经走了快五分钟了，撒尿用不了那么久。

“我出去看看。”马蒂亚斯叔叔说，在查克来得及说话之前打开了车门。

枪声炸响，碎玻璃飞溅，擦过金属的子弹击出火星，叔叔摔到车外，一动不动地躺在路上。查克反射性地趴下，手脚并用向另一边车门移动。树林里传来喊叫声，许多双靴子踏上水泥路，向汽车跑来。查克摸到了门把手，用力扳开，爬出车外，仍然不敢站起来，腹部紧贴着地面，向灌木丛移动。

树林对面有一片开阔的空地，只有零星的矮树丛，再过去两公里左右才出现森林的灰色影子，可能这就是为什么国防军没有在这边布置埋伏。天还没有完全亮起，加上阻挡视线的雾气，他也许还有一丝微弱的机会可以逃进森林。士兵发现他了，一颗子弹打在他手肘旁边，溅起的泥块和石子洒在他头上，查克继续往前爬，就像当年在陆军训练营时那样。又一颗子弹打在脚边，掀起长着苔藓的泥土。

估摸着距离已经足够远，查克爬起来，向远处的森林狂奔。枪声接二连三响起，子弹擦过他的耳朵，留下一阵灼烧般的痛楚。他的肩膀被击中了，感觉就像被一头小牛撞了一下，他往前踉跄了两步，摔倒在草丛里。疼痛来得很慢，但一点也不温和，突然爆发，就像火柴掉进汽油里。好几双手抓住了他，把他翻过来，灰暗的天空下，好几张充满敌意的脸和枪口一起俯视着他。

 

——

 

勃朗宁机枪的轰鸣在基地里回荡。路易给最后一个士官生记录了成绩，夹着写字板离开了靶场。早上十点左右是基地最安静的时候，有任务的飞机都已经走了，地勤们也忙过了，只剩下等待。

指挥部同样安静，不是闲散的那种，而是酝酿秘密的安静。英美联合指挥部在谋划登陆，什么细节都没有漏出来，唯一能确定的是他们需要调动手里所有能飞起来的飞机。路易昨天和空军特勤队一起悄悄摸到加来，试着投下了“窗口”——那是些事先切割好的金属薄片，用于扰乱德军的雷达。他并不知道“窗口”是否有效，那是空军情报处的事，但特勤队叮嘱他继续待命，不准向任何人提起“窗口”。

他先去了办公室，把士官生的射击成绩塞进文件夹里，然后才去无线电收发室，伦敦那边给他发了两份电报，都只是些无聊的行政事务。就在路易出门的时候，坐在桌子末端的一个发报员摘下耳机，叫住了他。

“你之前说有消息就通知你，长官。”发报员举起一张纸，“我们现在有被俘人员名单了。”

路易的手有些发抖，他希望发报员没有看出来。他故意多花了点时间折起名单，放进衣袋里，直到确定自己能控制情绪，才抬起头来，道谢，转身走出了发报处。

名单在他的衣袋里呆了一天。路易等到傍晚才躲进房间里，坐在床上，展开那张薄薄的纸。姓名是按首字母排列的，他直接找到“S”的那部分，有一位“塞菲尔德”，两个“西蒙斯”，没有辛克莱。名单的最后是因为种种原因姓名不详的俘虏，有几个没有姓氏的托马斯，一个杰克，一个罗伯特，一个林恩，没有查尔斯。

路易揉皱那张纸，用力扔到房间另一头，神经质地笑起来，自己也被笑声吓到了。他靠着墙，蜷缩起来，屈起膝盖，把脸埋进掌心里。他啜泣起来的时候和查克一样，只是发抖，并不发出一点声音。


	30. Chapter 30

30.

 

1944年4月19日，持续接近一年的“近距射击”行动终止。路易4月12日掩护美国轰炸机炸毁诺曼底近海的铁路，所有飞机安全返航，没有任何伤亡。这是路易服役生涯中最后一次从比根山空军基地起飞。4月13日，他被调往伦敦，进入空军特勤队的办公室。

他从比根山带走的东西不多，衣服，文件，威廉和查克的照片。考虑到这个地方从他身上吞噬了四年时间，一个小手提箱的行李确实太少了。特勤队给他安排的新住处是间安静的小公寓，陈设简单，在一栋1880年代老房子的底层，曾经是一位年轻医科学生的住处，墙上挂过解剖图的地方颜色比周围浅一些。他把威廉和查克的照片摆在空荡荡的书架上，过了两天又改变主意，换到书桌上。公寓窗户对着一小片草地和小路拐弯处，和一盏路灯默默对望。清晨时分总有骑单车的人路过，路易曾经熟悉的那个旧世界似乎触手可及，但又非常遥远。因为严厉的保密条例，路易不能随意离开这栋房子，出门也必须经过搜身，一张纸都不能带出去。

路易一天中大部分时间都花在烟雾缭绕的会议室里，这些水泥盒子没有窗，为了防止窃听，墙壁里嵌着阻断无线电用的铅板。会议桌周围的陌生面孔里，他只认识乔治·卢瓦索，但两人也仅仅是点头之交，散会之后就没什么交集。盟军的登陆计划尚未完全成形，皇家海军还在和美国人争论细枝末节。而空军这边——因为所有人都还清楚记得四年前敦刻尔克的惨状——发誓要以绝对数量占据天空。特勤队的任务是“变魔法”，在登陆行动前飞抵法国，像之前演习过那样投放金属薄片，蒙住纳粹空军的眼睛。他们将会是最薄弱的环节，万一被Me 109盯上，整个任务就会付之一炬。少尉在会议桌旁花了一小时又一小时，提出各种方案，又一一否定掉。五月越来越近，所有人都神经紧绷，开始为电话铃声太吵和茶水不够热这种小事发脾气。

新公寓太过安静，路易有时候整晚睡不着，在台灯下盯着布满修改痕迹的方案，查克在相框里看着他。剪报上的照片实在太模糊了，路易拿起相框，轻轻擦掉上面的一点灰尘。这是他的私人幽灵，看不见，但沉甸甸地压在肩上。

登陆日期定在五月某天，具体时间在行动前几小时才会公布，以防走漏风声。空军特勤队也终于敲定了“缴税”行动和“闪烁”行动的方案，分别由617和218中队负责执行，至于如何对付敌机，特勤队得出的结论完全符合皇家空军的一贯作风：硬着头皮起飞，祈祷好运。

就在英美联合指挥部忙着调配侦察机的时候，登陆日期延后了，改在了六月某天，给了皇家空军一点喘息空间。6月6日凌晨，命令发下来了，登陆就在今天早上，六点半。

这天狂风怒号，厚厚的云层从海峡延伸到诺曼底海岸，翻滚着，没有散去。617中队驾驶着兰开斯特轰炸机首先出发，218中队的斯特林轰炸机跟随其后，在加来和安提佛岬角分别投下“窗口”，在德军的雷达上制造出大批战机集结在加来海峡的假象。弄盲了雷达之后，1800多架B-17飞行堡垒分批从东安格利亚的各大空军基地起飞，在数量更多的护航机陪伴下飞向那四个即将广为人知的海滩。

路易从曼斯顿基地起飞，开的是一架全新的喷火四型战斗机。曼斯顿曾经是600中队的基地，因为损毁严重一度被废弃，今天又重新迎来了战斗机队。海峡上空的云层令人担忧，飞到云层下方的时候路易的手心开始出汗，他不停地往上看，害怕涂着黑色十字的Me 109突然出现，按照纳粹空军的习惯，这种云层里一定躲着野蜂一样的战机。在他下方，皇家海军的5000艘舰船正冲向法国，要是路易不能替他们挡住斯图卡轰炸机，这些战舰永远也见不到诺曼底的海岸线。

然而什么都没有发生，没有Me 109，也没有斯图卡。路易目光可及之处，都是皇家空军的圆形靶心和美国陆军航空队的白色星星。左舷稍高的地方是一群野马战斗机，速度慢一些的B-17轰炸机在下方不远处。野马们加速上升，穿透了云层。路易看着他们消失，打开无线电，询问前方的情况。

轻微的电流噪音。“什么都没有，长官。”一个声音欢快地报告，听起来很年轻，“是我见过最漂亮的天空。”

无线电里爆发出一阵兴奋的喃喃，有人吹了声口哨。路易向上爬升，攀到云层之上，蓝天在他面前展开，初升的太阳给云彩涂上薄薄一层淡玫瑰色。他难以置信地转了一个圈，四下搜索，纳粹空军今天没有来，也许以后再也不会飞过这片天空了。他忍不住笑起来，清了清嗓子，想减轻喉咙里那种堵住的感觉。“你真的该看看这个，辛克莱中士。”路易对挡风玻璃说，摘下风镜，用戴着手套的手擦了擦眼睛。

更多的飞机越过云层，爬上这片澄澈的蓝天。野马战斗机和它们的大个子朋友们继续深入法国内陆，既然来了，不能浪费高爆弹。但喷火已经不能陪伴了，路易转了个弯，战斗机沉入云层，重新回到诺曼底灰暗的海岸上方。一万五千英尺之下，沙滩上的鏖战刚刚开始。但对于路易来说，战争到这里告一段落。

 

——

 

1945年5月8日，欧洲停火。

路易·林登1945年5月11日退役，授予上尉军衔。六月初，他回到了比根山基地，这次是为了接弟弟回家。小墓地疏于打理，围栏倾倒，十字架都已经蛀坏了。棺材被挖起来，放到灵车上，送回坎特伯雷，在家族礼拜堂里重新举行了葬礼。出席的人不多，只有父母和特意从西班牙赶回来的阿尔伯特叔叔。

“我亲爱的小家伙。”叔叔一看见路易就张开双臂，把他揽进怀里，“你们多么了不起，我很高兴这一切都结束了。”

路易对着叔叔的衣领笑了笑，没有回答。

这是个阴天，没有下雨，但森林和草地里渗出湿漉漉的寒意。路易在黑色西装外面套了件长大衣，还是冷得发抖。他故意落在后面，等所有人都走了，又回到冷冷清清的墓地里。

他选了一棵柏树，在小礼拜堂后面的隐蔽角落里，并不偏僻，也不过分显眼。沾着泥的铁铲并排靠在墙上，他拿了一把，脱掉大衣，着手在柏树下挖坑。

镶着剪报的相框沉甸甸地坠在衣袋里，他最后看了一眼查克，用手帕包起这件金属装饰品，放进土坑里，埋上。之后他靠在树上站了好一会，试图理清自己有什么感觉，也许什么都没有。

淅沥小雨下起来的时候，他也走了，沿着满是泥浆的小径穿过草地，没有回头。

 

——

 

整个夏天，路易都住在家里，看书，偶尔画素描，大多数时间在小溪边发呆，不知道自己接下来要做什么，也没有特意去想。阿尔伯特叔叔提议介绍他去外交部工作，英国驻巴黎大使馆正好需要一个防务参赞，路易婉拒了，见识过特勤队指挥部之后，他再也不想踏进任何一个办公室。

他还会梦见比根山基地，在他的梦里，时间永远是1940年初夏。查克也在那里，他的B-17总是飞在十一点钟位置，这不合理，但谁要和梦境争论合理性呢？无线电频道里有威廉的声音，年轻又雀跃，有时候甚至哼起歌来，路易不得不提醒他闭嘴，不要滥用无线电。

然后他在黑暗中醒来，还没到凌晨四点，夜晚还很长。

圣诞节过后，路易搬到了伦敦。林登家在摄政公园附近有一间公寓，父亲从海军指挥部退休之前常常住在那里。路易住进去的时候，这房子已经空置好几年了，盖在家具上的防尘布落了厚厚一层灰。路易躲进这个安静的空巢里，就像苍头燕雀躲进树洞深处。除了偶尔参加RAF的聚会，根本不出来。

直到1946年春天，有人敲响了门。

那是早上十点，一个尴尬的拜访时段，早餐刚过去，午餐还很远。路易窝在书房里，听见男仆走去开门，和来客轻声交谈。过了一会儿，男仆轻轻推开书房门，宣布乔治·卢瓦索上尉来访。

 这未免太不寻常了。路易匆忙系好领带，换了一件外套，到客厅里去。男仆已经送上了茶和点心，但卢瓦索并没有坐下，解释说自己现在并不住在伦敦，时间不多，遗憾不能享受茶点，只是顺路过来打扰，以皇家空军的名义向路易提出邀请。

“什么邀请？”路易问。

“邀请你来皇家空军柏林基地。”卢瓦索摘下手套，塞进外套口袋里，“你当然知道我们现在和苏联人是什么情况，对吗？柏林基地需要像你这样的明星飞行员，林登，守卫一条新的前线。”

“我退役了。”

“从来没有飞行员会真正退役，如果你明白我意思的话。”

“也许我会。”

卢瓦索只是笑了笑，就像他一眼就看出路易没在说真话一样。

“给我点时间考虑。”

“我后天回柏林。如果你决定好了，你知道要去哪里找我。”卢瓦索向大门走去，男仆先他一步，打开了门，“日安。”

 


	31. Chapter 31

31.

 

在离德法边境不到二十公里的一个小镇郊外，汉娜早早起来，从墙上取下镰刀，去割喂鹅的草料。

汉娜今年十四岁，妈妈说她已经是个大女孩了，再过两三年就该结婚。提到结婚，汉娜立即就想起以前住在对面的于尔根，满脸雀斑的于尔根，笑起来有两个酒窝。她和于尔根一起长大，在同一条河里学游泳，同一片草地上放羊。但于尔根四年前参军去了，没人知道他最终去了哪里，唯一能确定的是他没有回来。汉娜不想和其他任何人结婚。

小鹅两个月大了，看起来完全像大鹅，吃起螺蛳和水草来就像推土机。汉娜没见过推土机，是老师告诉她的，老师也参军去了，在汉娜的词典里，参军就是生死不明的代名词。

她绕过废弃的磨坊，翻过一堵断墙，她出门前就用绳子绑紧了裙边，免得勾住什么东西。磨坊的晒谷场以前驻扎着国防军，他们早就不见了。留下一堆头盔和装子弹的木箱，有时候汉娜会偷偷来这里玩，自己一个人戴着大得遮住眼睛的头盔，趴在断墙上，假装向森林开枪。

女孩从倒塌的葡萄架和烧焦的树之间钻过去，轻快地蹦向小溪，背上的藤筐随着她的脚步一下一下撞着后腰。妈妈禁止她走这条路，但走大路的话要多花十五分钟，还可能遇上巴登堡家凶恶的大黑狗，汉娜绝不走大路。

她走到水流和缓的地方，踢掉鞋子，踏进浅水里，弯腰割草。夏天已经来了，溪水不再冰冷刺骨，消失了一冬的蜜蜂也出现了，再过一两个星期，空气里就会飘起野花的甜蜜香气，就在这个地方，于尔根曾经送给她一个花环，红着脸戴到汉娜头上，夸她这样很美。汉娜把新鲜的草丢进藤筐里，休息了一会，呆呆地看着溪水。

背后的树林里传来沙沙声。

这附近时常有獾出没，但这些小动物都很谨慎，不会弄出这么大的声响。汉娜猛地转过身，吼了一句“谁在那里”，举起镰刀。

没有动静，风懒洋洋地吹过树梢，从上游带来树脂和青草的气味。汉娜警惕地盯着灌木丛，没有放下武器。过了几分钟，灌木摇晃起来，走出一个衣衫褴褛的男人，乱蓬蓬的胡子遮住了他的大半张脸，没被胡子盖住的地方也满是污渍，说不清是血还是泥。汉娜后退了一步，差点滑倒在小溪里，她站稳脚步，脚趾陷进河床的淤泥里，双手握住镰刀，要是这个流浪汉敢往前一步，汉娜就割断他的喉咙。

流浪汉摊开双手，低声说了些什么，汉娜不懂他的语言。这个可怜鬼很可能是从战俘营里逃出来的外国人，自从柏林被外国人瓜分之后，镇子附近就时常出现这种神色迷茫的战俘，像幽灵一样，缓慢然而坚定地飘向法国和荷兰的方向。

“我听不懂，也帮不了你。”汉娜晃了晃镰刀，“走吧。”

陌生人往前一步，仍然举着双手，让她看清楚自己没有武器，他有双蓝色的眼睛，就像于尔根，他在离汉娜还有五六米的地方停下，指了指自己的嘴巴，又说了一句什么。

“你饿了吗？”汉娜问。

对方显然也没听懂，既不肯定，也不否认，又指了指肚子。

汉娜犹豫了一会，一手拿着镰刀，一手解开绑在腰上的布包。妈妈今早给她做了三文治，两片小得可怜的黑麦粗面包，夹着薄薄的风干火腿片。她把其中一块面包片扔给流浪汉，面包落进草丛里，陌生人扑向食物，飞快地把面包塞进嘴里。汉娜抿了抿嘴唇，放下镰刀，把剩下的那块带火腿片的面包也丢了过去。

陌生人狼吞虎咽地吃掉所有东西，摇摇晃晃地走到小溪旁边，洗了洗手和脸，像只大狗一样甩着头。汉娜忍不住笑起来，流浪汉抬头看她，也在胡子底下露出微笑，“Danke.”他轻声用德语说，谢谢。

“你叫什么名字？”汉娜问，对方困惑地皱起眉，没有回答。

“算了，当我没问。”

也许听出了她的泄气，流浪汉又笑了，指了指西面，“Frankreich？”

“你要去法国吗？”

听见“法国”二字，流浪汉用力点头。

汉娜指了指西南面，“那边。”

“那边。”流浪汉重复道，“法国？”

“是的，法国。”

陌生的外国人站起来，冲汉娜点点头，向她指的方向走去。女孩站在淙淙的溪水里，看着他走远。她希望这个陌生人尽快找到家，在她的想象里，帮了这个人，就好像她冥冥中也帮助于尔根找到回家的路一样。


	32. Chapter 32

32.

 

路易在一个雨天到达柏林，舷窗外的景色从灰暗的云层过渡到同样灰暗的浓雾。庞大的运输机在跑道上滑行，缓缓减速停住，引擎安静下来。这天是1946年4月21日，寒冷多雨的春天统治了德国和法国北部。

卢瓦索到停机坪上接他，撑着一把帐篷似的黑伞。走进指挥部的时候，两人的风衣下摆都已经被雨水沾湿了。路易被介绍给十来个飞行员，柏林这里有两个喷火战斗机小队，路易将会成为它们的指挥官。

“美国人也和我们共享机场吗？”他问，看着雨中的一排野马战斗机。

“很不幸，我们共享的东西比机场更多。”

他接着去拜访了美国驻柏林航空队的指挥官，那是个头发灰白的中年人，没说话前就先笑，口头禅是“对吗？”，而且曾经在皇家空军肯利基地服役，这给了他们很多谈资。后来等两人再熟络一些，路易在一个午餐会上试探性地问起他能不能查到美国战俘的消息。

“是我的一个朋友，叫查尔斯·辛克莱，‘黑色星期四’那天在德国失踪了。”

“战俘名单上没有他吗？”

“没有。但你也明白这些名单不完全准确，也许他逃走了，或者没被抓到。”

“或者没进战俘营，而是被丢进了难民营，这样的话基本上找不到了，德国人并不留那么详细的记录，难民不能拿来换赎金。”

“我明白。”路易强迫自己笑了笑，“随便问问。”

“我会帮你留意的，但不要抱什么希望，我们还没搞清楚那些该死的集中营是怎么回事。”

这是他们关于战俘的第一次，也是最后一次谈话，不了了之。1947年初，冷战越来越冷的时候，这位灰白头发的指挥官调走了，回到本土。新来的美国佬年轻一些，带着一种颐指气使的傲慢，仿佛全欧洲都亏欠他。乔治·卢瓦索和他互相看不顺眼，路易担心这两人总有一天会拔枪打掉对方的头。

路易很少离开空军基地。外面也没有什么值得看的，柏林在两年前的连番轰炸中几乎被夷平，现在也还没回过神来。瓦砾依然堆在原处，因为日晒雨淋，已经长出了野草。从空中可以更直观地看清楚这个千疮百孔的城市，护送运输机回来之后，路易偶尔会在空中多盘旋一圈，俯瞰这片灰色的废墟。当然不能走得太远，否则苏联战机会紧张兮兮地升空，随时触发外交事件。

1948年三月底，苏联人截断通往柏林的铁路时，没有人真的感到惊讶。美国人在柏林和他们对峙已久，暂时的平静就像悬在沸水上方的冰层，坚持不了多久。更多运输机从英国本土调往西德，准备应付最坏情况。3月6日，路易给父母拍了一封电报，让他们不要担心，苏联人只是要求查验身份，美国和英国的货运火车依然能进入柏林。

到六月份，最坏情况就来了。

铁路运输全线中断，公路也被苏联关卡截断了。美国人不得不调用大量运输机投放物资，囤积食物和弹药，万一苏联人突然袭击，留守柏林的军队也还能应付。路易和喷火小队每天出发，护送运输机进出柏林。苏联战机变得咄咄逼人，甚至在不远不近的地方伴飞，一副随时要击落他们的架势。这就像1940年的夏天，路易时常半夜醒来，误以为自己听到了防空警报的尖厉惨叫。他们所在的机场对苏联轰炸机来说不算什么，几颗落点恰到好处的高爆弹就能把他们全部烤熟。

空运很快就扩大规模，给平民空投食物和生活用品。几乎每架运输机都在满负荷运转，路易一早起飞，中午回来加油，马上再飞一趟。傍晚回来时总是疲惫不堪，基地的晚餐也没能提供多少慰藉，因为实行配给制，餐盘里往往只有罐头肉和没有味道的马铃薯泥。晚餐之后他还得再飞一次，护送今天的最后一班运输机离开柏林。

“林登上尉？”

路易在走廊里停住脚步，有些不耐烦，如果又有人想让他在什么愚蠢的文件上签名，那他们最好闭上嘴，等两小时再来。叫住他的是一个年轻的英国飞行员，有一头稻草似的头发，说话时露出尖尖的虎牙。“新来的运输机队长想见见你，长官。”

“我已经见过他了。”

“不是我们的运输机，长官，美国人的，他们想和你谈谈班次调度的问题。”

“等我回来再说。”

“我以为你会很想见我的。”一个声音插了进来。

路易回过头去，僵住了。他不知道自己此刻是什么表情，但看起来一定很可怕，因为那个年轻的下属接连问了他几次“你还好吗，长官？”

“我敢肯定他很好。”查克回答，挤了挤眼睛，“这里没什么事了，谢谢你，哈迪中士。”

“好的，辛克莱少尉。”

路易根本没发觉中士走开了，呆呆地看着他的幽灵。查克瘦了一些，下巴的胡茬没有刮干净，不知道是没空还是有意为之。头发不再剃短，恢复了柔和的弧度，落在额头和耳边。眼角的疤痕还是路易记忆中的样子。他伸出手，但迟迟没有去碰查克。查克靠近一步，把路易的手裹进掌心里。

“我想想我应该先说什么。‘你好’怎么样？”

路易想笑，却没能发出声音。查克把他拉进楼梯下面的角落里，摸了摸他的脸颊，拇指轻轻滑过眼角，帮他擦掉泪水。

“查尔斯。”路易沙哑地说出了第一个词。

“是我。”

“你应该已经死了。”

“你说话总是这么浪漫。”查克摩挲着胡茬，“走私犯把我和叔叔卖给国防军之后，我也是这么想的。差点死在德累斯顿，一直发烧，因为伤口感染，你知道多麻烦。他们原本要把我拉到东线上挖战壕，但刚好这个时候盟军像疯子一样登陆了——这件事我去年才知道的，你能想象吗？战俘营里没一点风声，但是守卫越来越少，都被调去柏林了。我逃出来之后去了法国，就靠两条腿走去的，在勒阿弗尔待了两周，搭上一艘驱逐舰回了美国。对了，我一定要给你说说生鸡蛋的事。”

路易眨眨眼，完全没听懂这一大串没头没尾的叙述。“什么？”

查克笑起来，把他推进楼梯下更深的阴影里，吻了他。路易轻轻倒抽了一口气，抓紧他的衣领，把他拉近。刺耳的铃声响了起来，呼唤飞行员就位。他们气喘吁吁地分开，查克抵着他的额头，让两人鼻尖相碰。

“还在飞喷火？”

“当然。”

“野马才是最好的战斗机。”

“你自己也飞过喷火，你应该明白哪种才是最好的。”

查克低声笑起来，“记得照顾好我和我的运输机队，长官。”

“我会的。”

“我今晚能去见你吗？给你讲讲所有的故事？”

“从正门进来，不要爬窗。”

电铃第二次响起，他们已经迟到了。“你先请，长官。”查克低头啄了一下路易的嘴唇，帮他拉直领带。两人并肩出去，跑向各自的飞机。在柏林暂且自由的天空里，夕阳即将燃尽，暮色衬出初升月亮的苍白影子，一轮巨大的，轰炸机的月亮。

 

 

全文完。


End file.
